The Marauders Fourth Year
by zzz4730
Summary: They're back! The Marauders are back! Sure, they're getting older but that's not going to stop them from having fun or seeking out their own adventures. Welcome back Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter as they return for their fourth year.
1. I: A Great Beginning

It was only a while ago that Remus was a third year attending Hogwarts, he had worries, his mind was trained on different worries and concerns. But as the fourth year sat in his room, he was on the wooden floor with his quill and ink bottle and his enchanted parchment. He had been talking to his friends for hours and though he was prepared to see them in a few hours, they were bored out of their minds. And when a Marauder is bored, they go to the extreme to cure themselves of this terrible boredom.

-Time goes by _way _to slowly. -J

-How am I supposed to respond to that? -R

-I dunno. I am _extremely_ bored. -J

-You have made that clear, mate. -S

Remus blinked and could not help but grin at the parchment as he imagined Sirius's exact tone. He breathed in loudly and pushed himself to his feet, sliding his bedroom door open, clicking his tongue for his owl to fly to his outstretched arm, and headed down, looking for his cousin.

Ohanzee fluttered down from his perch with ease and landed gracefully on Remus's arm; the pair walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. And as he expected, Caden was sitting at the island table, pouring over files from the Ministry.

Remus opened the window and let his owl stretch his wings. Ohanzee hooted and lit from his arm, soaring into open air. He watched his owl disappear then turned back to Caden who had barely inclined her head until he shut the door.

"Blimey, Remus," Caden said, rubbing her eyes wearily, "h-how are you? Are you hungry?"

"No," Remus said and frowned as he noticed the stacks of paper she was going through. He looked up at her and noticed the exhaustion on her face even though she tried her hardest to disguise it.

"All right," Caden said and tried to smile. But when she caught Remus's questioning glance, she sighed and leaned back on the chair, shaking her head and pushing away the large pile of papers.

"I'm guessing that's for the Ministry?" Remus asked, coming down to sit next to her.

"For the Minister, himself," Caden corrected him and exhaled slowly, "he has been in high demand ever since the number of murders rose. It started last year but he's growing more frantic."

Remus soaked in every word, wanting to press his cousin into the subject further but she offered him no room to say anything else. He frowned slightly and stood up, taking an apple for himself and tossing Caden one as well.

She accepted it graciously and whisked her wand. Immediately, a bowl of caramel came zooming straight at Remus's head, and if the young werewolf had not ducked at that precise time, he would have received a face full of caramel.

Caden motioned for him to come and join her, pulling out the seat across from her; Remus grinned as he sat down. Caden flicked her wand again and Remus's apple was falling in perfect slices.

"Thanks," Remus said and dipped his apple slice in the caramel, savoring the taste. Caden looked like she was enjoying herself as she went through her apple fairly quickly. Remus had the distinct impression that she was not doing much but work lately.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"I'm doing well," Caden said and smiled.

She was trying hard to sound convincing but Caden bowed her head as Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. She sighed heavily as her whole body seemed to sag under his gaze.

"I'm exhausted," she said softly and rubbed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, something Remus did occasionally. Remus murmured sympathetically.

"I can tell," he said truthfully and slightly apologetically, "why don't you take a small break and sit back. We can do something—you know—like families should, eh?"

Caden's tired face broke out into a smile at her cousin's words and nodded enthusiastically as she pushed out her chair and got to her feet. Energy seemed to flow through her.

"What shall we do then?" Remus asked, getting to his feet and bent over to tie his shoe.

"Anything that does not involve paper or filing," Caden said and looked scornfully over her shoulder at the large pile that seemed to mock her. She pulled her hair back with a hair tie. "Let's start out with a game of Wizards chess as we figure what else to do."

And they sat in the Great Room, on the wooden floor, and summoned a chess board with a flick of her wand. Remus's pieces seemed overenthusiastic as they could not stop moving in their squares. Minutes passed and Caden's knight was wrestling with one of Remus's pawns.

"Oh fine then, just finish off my pawn like you beheaded my bishop," Remus muttered in defeat.

Although he claimed her queen, greatly reducing her chances of winning, she was doing admirably picking off Remus's players. Caden laughed as her knight had thrown his pawn off the board.

"Right then," Remus said and instructed his bishop to move diagonally to take her knight. The fight did not last long; his bishop was mercilessly dragging the knight off the board with ease and beheaded the horse and rider with a single swipe.

The game continued until he managed to trap Caden's king with two rooks and his queen. The king threw his sword on the board and folded his arms across his chest, forcing himself into a little bow of surrender.

"Your king does not take defeat lightly," Remus commented, glad to hear his cousin laugh again, "I know what it's like to be weary—it helps if you find a way to take it off your mind for a certain amount of time."

Caden sighed and looked at Remus with a new perspective. The fourth year seemed more mature and older—wiser but with the spark of spirit in his blue eyes for the mischievous side of him never died out.

Physically, the young werewolf had changed was taller with a thinner face, he had grown slim due to his lycanthropy but she knew that he was strong yet wary. It even seemed like Remus carried himself differently, more proudly and confidently.

"It's kind of crazy that you're a fourth year already," Caden said as she sat back on her heels. "I'm thirty-three and you're fourteen—I'm growing old."

"Perhaps you are," Remus said with a laugh, "but my mum would be forty-one by now. She would have felt old too."

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was sitting in his room, still talking to James and Peter, who joined shortly after Remus left.<p>

-I hope you like chicken for dinner. -J

-I bloody love chicken. -S

-I love chicken too. Good choice. -P

-Where did Remus go? -J

-He hasn't come back. -S

-I think he's spending time with Caden. -P

Sirius looked out his window and longed to be far, far away from his house. He could hear his mother shouting three floors below him, even with his door shut, he could not cut off that horrible voice. And drifting in a more muffled voice was Regulus's voice; again, they were having a shouting match but what surprised him more was that his mother was not shouting at him. He began to think his mother had given up on him until—

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius knew what was going to occur next so he dipped his quill in the ink bottle and scribbled quickly.

-My dear old mum is calling me. -S

-Oi, have fun. -J

Sirius let out a bitter laugh and leaped to his feet (stuffing the parchment, quill, and ink bottle in his pocket) not wanting to waste any time going down, he wanted to get it over with quickly; so he sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen. There, he was met with an angry Regulus and a livid mother; he was sorely tempted to make a rude remark but he kept his mouth shut and waited for her to say something first.

"Your grades are good," Mrs. Black said tensely and shoved the envelope into Sirius's hands, "better than I would have expected for someone who spends all their time in detention."

Sirius bit back a sharp retort but kept an expressionless face as his mother continued. "I am grateful for your grades, however, I am astounded that you are hanging with a group of people unfit to be friends with someone like you."

Sirius unstuck his throat, mostly because he felt a spark of anger ignite in him. Regulus snickered in the background but was immediately silenced with a steely glare from his mother.

"Keep my friends out of this," Sirius growled, bristling.

"They are not worthy!" Mrs. Black shouted, growing angry all over again. "And what is this about harassing a Slytherin?"

"He's a half-blood, Mother—usually you punish me for befriending half-bloods," Sirius muttered but immediately regretted his tone. Although, Mrs. Black seemed to engrossed with something else he had said.

"He's a half-blood and he is in _Slytherin_?" Mrs. Black snarled, baring her teeth angrily. Her wand was clenched in her fist.

"But that's not the reason why you pick on him," Regulus pointed out, squaring his shoulders as Sirius glowered at his younger brother. Regulus glared right back until Mrs. Black stepped between them.

Mrs. Black brandished her wand and raised it at Sirius who did not flinch away for he could not look away from her wand tip that was pointed directly at his chest. Regulus inched around his mother's arm to sneer visibly at Sirius.

"Justify yourself," she spat, towering over her eldest son, as her gaze bore into his. "You are an _abomination_! Shame of _my _flesh—blood-traitor—"

Sirius sighed, knowing that he would have to endure as many different insults his mother could think up of, so he sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his arms, Mrs. Black was mistaking Sirius's actions as a motion of regret and shame.

"And you _should _be ashamed!" Mrs. Black said. "Unworthy, little—"

"I'm _not _ashamed," Sirius said, lifting his head (with effort) and stared at his mother straight in the eye.

Mrs. Black's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as she bared her teeth and leaned down towards Sirius, grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"_You!" _she snarled. "Will never be my son! You may be a pure-blood with the Black family crest but you will _never _be apart if this family!"__  
><em>_

Sirius tensed underneath his mother's grip and stood up, taking her by surprise. "I guess I'm not the son you wanted—and unlike you, I'm not sorry."

Mrs. Black howled with rage as she threw Sirius away from her as hard as she could. She bellowed with anger again, making Regulus flinch at the noise that rattled the plates. Sirius stood up, his shoulder throbbed painfully.

"I'm going to Andromeda's wedding," Sirius snarled and with reflexes as quick as light, he dodged a precisely-aimed plate, and ran out the door. His house was put under strong concealment charms (due to the fact that Mr. Potter had apparated right in front of their house) so the mansion could no longer be spotted.

But as he burst outside, there was a large field of grass that was dancing with the breeze and a poorly made cement road that led him away from his house. He could hear his mother's screams from down the road but he did not stop to listen. He kept on running, ignoring everything from behind until he slowed to a halt.

Hating the fact that he had ran but has to return home made his stomach do several flips. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, he saw someone running towards him. And out of wariness, Sirius bent over and picked up a good sized rock and held onto it.

But, the person running towards him was not his mother nor father, but his younger brother, Regulus. Sirius set down the rock but kept his distance as Regulus skidded to a halt a few paces in front of him.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Sirius. But to an extent, Mother is right."

"To what extent is she right about?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"That _Voldemort _has good intentions—" Regulus said, staring directly at him. The wind was playing around as they spoke, carrying off their words, "—she's right, brother. Half-bloods and Mudbloods just don't have the same worthiness as pure-bloods do. Just _listen_ to what we call ourselves, Sirius."_  
><em>

"Regulus—they are wizards and witches who can perform magic like you and I do!" Sirius said, his voice was ripping his throat. "Did Mother's opinions brainwash your own? What happened to always being there for each other?"

Regulus lowered his gaze and spoke to the ground. "I started losing you years ago—but when you befriended Lupin and Potter and Pettigrew and belittle the family—I knew I really did lose you, my brother, whom accompanied me and came to my aid. Growing up does horrible things to us."

Sirius frowned. "You didn't lose me! I just gained my own opinion. I am still here for you, I am always here to help—"

"Always chiding and persuading me to believe in your own—and you started drifting away from the family, growing more and more bitter towards them—and me too," Regulus said, backing away, looking alarmingly sadden.

"No—if you could just see what I mean—"

But Regulus shook his head and took another step back. "And now her reasoning just seems more vivid and realistic than yours, Sirius. Thanks for being there like that promise you made to me years ago."

"At least I left to be something better," Sirius said harshly but his gaze suddenly softened as if he regretted his cold and hard tone.

"Because tearing our family apart is being better in your opinion," Regulus said, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm but something else in his tone was there.

"So there—Mother finally had the perfect son—someone who thinks just like her. If this is what my family is like now, then I am more than happy to tear it apart."

"You're right, brother," Regulus said, stepping back into the road, "Mother is right about one thing—we are not equal with filth—but you are."

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise even though he had been expecting his brother to be too soft to disagree; with a weird, sinking feeling, Sirius watched his younger brother whip around and run back home, shooting one last glare at Sirius before he rounded the corner and vanished behind a building. Sirius sighed heavily as he sat down at the edge of the curb, looking up at the sky, wishing so dearly that someone would take him away.

"Well done, Regulus," Sirius muttered, still looking up at the sky, "well said but you are wrong and you will see that one day."

He pulled out his enchanted parchment and eagle feathered quill and blue ink bottle and set the parchment on his knees. With the ink bottle at his side, he dipped his quill.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Is that Pettigrew?"<p>

Peter, who was sitting on his front lawn of the beautiful suburban area, looked up and frowned. He recognized those boys. In fact, he knew them. They were his neighbors who would taunt him mercilessly.

Over and over again, he debated in his head whether he should have told his friends—for some odd reason, Peter hoped that perhaps one day his friends would swoop down and come to his aid. He smiled a little at his friend's reaction when he told them about his neighbors.

_"Out with it, Peter," James said, folding his arms sternly across his chest._

_"It's—it's my neighbors back home," Peter mumbled, barely making himself audible._

_"What about them?" Sirius asked, his expression was confused and his tone was inviting, urging Peter to explain._

_"They taunt me," Peter said, looking anywhere but at his friends, "they tease me and tell me horrible things that could be true. They say that I have no friends and I'm sent to boarding school so my parents can resume their never ending fighting and how they just put up with me—"_

_"Hold on there," Remus said, raising his hand in a gesture to stop Peter from rambling on, "you lost me at the 'no friends' bit—do you think that's true?"_

_"Bits and pieces of it are true," Peter said and hung his head in a saddened way, "I mean every bit of it."_

_"What does that make Remus, James, and I?" Sirius asked, frowning at his friend. "A load of garden gnomes?"_

_"I've always hated those little beats," James said bitterly, scowling at a memory, "we should do something about that, shouldn't we?"_

_Peter could not help but laugh a little at James's eagerness to support his friend; and Peter felt a rush of gratitude towards his friends. He stole a quick glance at each one in turn and felt even fonder of them._

_"No," Peter said with a slight shake of his head, "it's about high time I start standing up for myself—I will do something about it next time, I promise."_

_A grin broke out on all three of his friends' faces once he spoke those words like it had triggered something in them. Remus, who had his arms across his chest, unfolded them and looked approvingly at him. Sirius was nodding at Peter and grasped his arm in a gesture of support. And James given him a grin as they caught each other's gaze. And for once, Peter felt like he was doing something right._

But now he found himself confronting them and his promise was ringing loudly in his ears as they stepped up to him. _How he wished he was with his friends instead or his friends were with him._

"What, Silus?" Peter asked, trying to make his tone as monotonous and bored as possible though he could not deny that he was nervous.

The two boys were sizing Peter up and judging by their vicious smirks, they were obviously not impressed. Peter could feel himself mentally shrinking himself away but his body stayed planted to where he was and he was definitely glad that they could not read his mind but was surprised they could not hear his pounding heart.

"Peter?"

That voice—that wonderful voice—it echoed in Peter's head, making him whip around. It was, to his sheer happiness, James Potter and Remus Lupin. _But where was his third friend?_ Abandoning his position, he detached himself from his neighbors and ran up to his friends, embracing them both.

"What are you bloody doing here?" Peter asked, a little breathlessly as he tried to take it all in.

James and Remus both grinned.

"Well, we were coming to get you," James said, still grinning, "it's time anyway and your mum said we could come and pick you up if we wanted."

Peter grinned back and it was only until his neighbors made a vehement exclamation as they strode up with an arrogant expression. The taller of the two walked straight up to Peter and knocked him flat on his back.

"Don't mess with me again!" the taller shouted, spit flying from his mouth as the hood of his sweatshirt fell, revealing his face.

"Oi!" James snapped, bristling; both he and Remus squared their shoulders and glared at the neighbors. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Don't push my friend—don't."

The taller, evidently named Ricen, laughed but his face turned to stone again as he stepped up to James. They were equally the same height as each other but two were much more buff than the others and looked much more serious.

"Stop pushing him around," Remus said with a steely note that neither Peter or James rarely heard. The shorter, who was called Silus, laughed loudly and stepped up to his friend, nudging him at pointing at Remus. James nor Remus said anything both turned around to help Peter to his feet.

Peter barely had enough time for a warning before the Silus's leg swung out of nowhere and hit its target. Someone fell to the ground with a thud and laughter followed. Remus was sprawled out on the cement, laying there, winded.

With a roar of rage, James whipped around but before he could do anything, two fists came hurtling from the air and connected painfully with James's face. The sound of the impact made Peter wince as James crumpled, clutching his bleeding face. Remus, who stood up in surprise and rage, ran over to James, gently removing his hands from his face.

There, Peter could clearly see a welling bruise and blood coming from his friend's nose, and something snapped in Peter, making him angrier than he had felt in months. He whipped around and shoved Silus with all his might; the anger that was built up in him gave him new strength.

Ricen immediately sobered up and whipped around to face Peter and tackled him to the ground with a bellow. Peter let out a strangled cry as he fell under the combined weight and was immediately pinned to the ground.

"Don't!" Remus's voice came from somewhere and the weight was lifted off of Peter's chest. He sat up, wheezing, and looking around. Ricen held Remus fast by kicking Remus's ankle, making the young werewolf buckle. With his foot held down by Ricen's own foot, Remus overbalanced and fell, using his wrists to break his fall. Peter could see him wince.

"Handle him, Silus," Ricen growled, glaring down at Remus who tried vainly to free his trapped foot. James, who was delirious to all this, suddenly sparked and struggled to his feet, still dizzy.

Silus laughed as he threw sand in Remus's eyes and howled with glee as the fourth year groaned, writhing under his bonds. Ricen brought down his fist, not once, not twice, but three times on Remus's face. But let go and hurled himself at James who was prepared this time.

He sidestepped and ran towards Remus, shoving Silus with ease, and forcing Remus to his feet, dusting him off and scrutinizing his friend's wounds. There was a gash on Remus's face and supported a swollen lip, cheek, and eye (much like James) but his eyes were bright with anger.

Peter tripped Silus and he overbalanced and fell. But his glory was short lived as Silus took out his legs from under him. The impact the ground had on him knocked the wind out of Peter as he gasped for air. He threw his hands up and covered his face as Silus took this time to smash his foot down on his face. Seeing stars, Peter blinked several times. His face hurt the most as he came dizzy.

Silus was standing over Peter's fallen body but was sailing through the air, sent by the impact of Remus and James's body combined. Ricen's smirk was wiped off his face as he turned to raise his fist at the closest person; but before he could bring it down on James, Remus yanked James out of the way, taking them both to the ground. Rolling away was not the problem of James and Remus but getting back to their feet was the hard part.

Ricen and Silus were both aiming to kick someone in the face; the two Marauders were forced to scramble back several feet until they were able to take the hesitation to their advantage.

But before anyone could do anything, there were angry shouts. Though dizzy with pain, Remus could see several people stream from their homes, shouting and waving their hands over their heads at the five kids. Silus and Ricen backed away, aiming one last kick at both James and Remus before retreating completely. The blow from Ricen's shoes hit him directly in the jaw to the cheekbone.

"That—" James had called Silus something very rude, "—busted my knuckles open."

Peter could distantly hear his friends' voices but pairs of hands were hoisting him to his feet. Remus and James were being assisted as well, being coaxed to talk, but in their state, no one could get a proper word out of them for their jaws and mouths were swollen.

Remus spit out a puddle of blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I was hit—hit a few times."

"No kidding," an adult on Remus's left said and bent over, looking concerned, "are you okay? Do you need to see a pediatrician or doctor of any sort?"

"Doctor?" James asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Healers," Remus moaned in James's ear.

But the messy-haired boy shook his head. Peter stepped over to them and stopped beside his friends.

"They're coming home with me," Peter said, moving his jaw shot pain through his skull, "my mum will help us."

The adults looked a bit hesitant but Remus nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more but to go inside, away from prying eyes, and nurse his throbbing wounds. The blows to his cheekbone were hurting the most, though the pain in his eye was not pleasant either. And finally they nodded, guiding them to Peter's house.

One knocked on their door; it took only a mere moment for the door to swing open, but when Mrs. Pettigrew saw the boys, she sidestepped and herded the boys in, sounding confused and worried.

"Prius!"

Mr. Pettigrew came bustling into their living room, making his son sit down on the small bed while Mrs. Pettigrew had Remus and James both lie in their master bed. James insisted that they could lie on the floor but Mrs. Pettigrew shook her head.

"Nonsense," she said and hurried over to the fire. With a small handful of powder, she threw it into the fireplace that immediately roared with green flames. Remus was only half listening to her but was more engrossed in what Peter was saying.

With another loud roar from the fireplace, someone stepped out from the ashes, looking around wildly. To Remus's surprise and immense relief, it was his cousin, Caden. Mrs. Pettigrew had contacted Caden.

She came rushing over to Remus and knelt down beside his bed. There was another sharp exclaim from somewhere near the fireplace, indicating that someone else had come to see them.

"What were you boys _doing_?" Mrs. Potter asked shrilly, kneeling down beside James who gave her a grin.

"These little brawlers," Mrs. Pettigrew said and knelt in front of Peter, "they never told me what happened."

"And we're in no condition to explain," Remus said, his ribs hurt with every word and Caden murmured an incantation. It was as if someone had pressed a warm washcloth on him, giving him warmth and strength.

"I'm not nearly as good as performing those charms like Madam Pomfrey," Caden said, a little discouraged, but Remus grasped Caden's hand in a gesture of his gratitude. She smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Remus was exhausted, they were able to lessen the pain and visible wounds but the majority was still there, making him achy and weary to the bone. Fighting was not something he enjoyed doing, especially muggle-style but he had learned his lesson.<p>

But the young werewolf could feel guilt wash over Peter as he sat up to face his friends sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I didn't know they'd lash out on you."

"Wait, wait wait," Sirius said, raising his hands, "so they just hit you?"

The four Marauders were sitting together on the floor of James's bedroom. Mrs. Potter's dinner had satisfied their hunger until the desire to sleep came seeping in. Once they were partially healed, Mrs. Potter had thanked Peter's parents over and over again for helping the boys. Mrs. and Mr. Pettigrew were very humble, insisting that it was nothing. Caden was grateful too, giving them both chocolate from a local store near their house.

Mrs. Potter had offered to take the boys right before dinner, saying that it was her way of expressing her gratitude. Mrs. Pettigrew smiled and graciously accepted. The kids went to say goodbye to their parents and Remus, who looked at Caden with concern, spoke to her in a hushed voice.

Now they were at the Potter's residence with their fourth man among them. When Sirius first caught sight of them, he stormed up to them, demanding the details. He allowed them to spare them story until after dinner but afterwards, he insisted that he was told the story, and that's when they all trekked up to James's room.

The story was harder to tell than Remus had originally expected but once it was out, he felt like weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm going to sleep and ponder that," Remus said, looking at the four beds laid out in James's massive room.

"Tired?" Peter asked with an expression of mild amusement.

Remus groaned and lay back on the bed. "Exhausted."

The Marauders decided that they were all tired, three were aching, and realized how much they really desired sleep more than anything and that is what they did. When the lights were out, Remus shut his eyes, shutting out everything until his body relaxed into a slumber, lost in his dreams.


	2. II: Andromeda

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I LOVED THE REVIEWS AND REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. BUT ALL RIGHTS REMAIN WITH THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES—J.K ROWLING.**

A wedding would have been the last thing Remus would have expected to be invited too. But it turned out that Sirius's favorite cousin, Andromeda Black, insisted that he come too—and he was no one to complain for he loved weddings. But as it began to sink in—he suddenly became much more anxious for the wedding. And he was not the only one too either.

They all slipped upstairs and Sirius, who had sneaked his best dress robes, all got themselves readied for the upcoming wedding. The boys changed into their white shirt with their black vests and lastly came the dress robes.

When they finished, they all examined themselves in the largest mirror in the house—all four were feeling extremely self conscious as they looked at themselves from different angles. It was, perhaps, the absence of the heavy book bag that weighed Remus down, that made him look different.

"Blimey," James muttered but cracked a small grin, "I don't think I've ever seen you lot wear dress robes before."

"That's because you haven't," Remus muttered, tugging at his collar nervously like he did with his tie, "let's get going."

So without further ado, The Marauders headed down the hallway, they were pulling at the cuffs of their sleeves or the collars of their shirts.

"What time is the wedding?" James asked, checking Remus's wrist watch.

"It starts at four," the Black heir said and smiled triumphantly, "and here I am—going to Andromeda's wedding who is off marrying a muggle-born—how I would love to send my dear old mum a piece if cake from the wedding."

The boys luaghed and headed down the stairs. They were still making jokes of it when they rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

There, Mrs. Potter stopped doing what she was doing and turned around to examine the boys. She smiled fondly at them and walked over to them.

"You look wonderful dears," Mrs. Potter said and with a flick of her wand, she summoned a wet comb and immediately attacked James's hair, trying hard to make it lie flat with water.

"It won't work, Mum," James said, slithering out of her reach. She sighed in defeat and set the comb down, deciding that her son's words were nothing but the truth; but she was still eyeing his hair angrily.

"It's nearly time," Mrs. Potter said and made to grab her coat, "that portkey won't hold on forever. We should head out soon."

"We're using a portkey?" James asked, running a hand through hid hair and rumpling it, as if he was making sure it did not get too tidy.

"Yes, dear. Andromeda quite agreed," Mrs. Potter said and ushered the fourth years outside. She glared at her son for making his hair messier. It was brisker than Remus would have imagined and was actually thankful he was wearing dress robes.

"It will be pleasantly cool," Mrs. Potter said as they hurried down the Potter's driveway (which happened to go on for several feet). But as soon as they reached the base of the driveway, in the middle of it, sat an old painting.

"This is our portkey?" James asked, pointing at the painting.

"Remember," Mrs. Potter said in a warning tone, "this is your way home as well. Please be careful, be on your best behavior James and remember to congratulate Andromeda for me."

"Aren't you going?" James asked, looking at his mother.

"No," Mrs. Potter said sadly, "your father and I and Caden were both called into the Ministry—Auror work and other Ministry business we must attend to. Otherwise we would have loved to go."

James waved goodbye to his mother and at once, the four grabbed the painting's frame and clung on. Somewhere, Remus could feel the familiar tugging feeling as he was lifted off his feet and spun mercilessly.

It was only moments later before Remus felt his feet slam into the ground and the painting (in which the boys had let go of) flew out of Remus's grasp as he was thrown to the ground. It was, in his opinion, not the most graceful way to enter a wedding.

The boys got to their feet, groaning and straightening their robes. And then they looked around. Many were wearing dress robes (like the boys) who were close friends from Hogwarts and even a few adults. Others were wearing suits that strongly reminded Remus of banking accountants.

It was a brightly lit day with sunlight pouring down on them but there was a pleasant breeze from the actual beach that was just down the sandy shore. Many from Hogwarts were former seventh years whom all recognized The Marauders.

"It's so good to see you boys!" Iris, a former seventh year Gryffindor, said and drew them all in for a hug, "I miss Hogwarts already! But I have plans to assistants for coaching the Quidditch reserve teams."

Iris wore a long dress robes that were the color of the pinkish dawn. She had her usually tied–back–hair down today and was carefully curled. Her face looked full and happy as and she seemed to have the same playful spirit.

"That's great news," James said happily, "perhaps Ava or Vitani will be the new Quidditch Captian of the Gryffindor team, eh?"

Iris laughed. "I hope either one—both deserve it."

But Remus was not listening anymore, in fact, he was looking at something else—or rather someone else. The whizzing blue eye, the wary and battered face, the heavy metal leg—Remus had no trouble deciphering who he was.

"Is that—"

"Yeah," Iris said, following Sirius's gaze, "that's the Auror, Moody. He's really great and does his job well but he's becoming paranoid again—ever since the stories of the murders increasingly became worse."

"Wonder what he's doing here," Sirius murmured mostly to himself.

"Andromeda knew him personally through the Ministry," Iris answered, "I reckon she invited him to her wedding because he knows her well."

Remus did not dare look over to Moody but he had a suspicious feeling that Moody's magical eye was following his every step. He shifted uncomfortably and engorssed himself in the conversation he had with James.

"That's right and I—"

"Lupin."

And that's what Remus was afraid to hear. He looked over his shoulder and saw Moody lean heavily on his wooden staff, motioning Remus to come over. The young werewolf looked imploringly at James who could only shrug helplessly.

So he had no choice but to obey. He stepped gingerly over to the Auror and greeted him kindly. Moody pulled out his flask and, what it seemed like to Remus, took a large gulp of Brandy.

"So Lupin—how are you getting along with Caden?"

His magical eye was swiveling about, whizzing hither and thither as it seemed to know everyone's precise location. His hands twitched uncomfortably on his wooden staff and Remus tried his best to not make notice of it.

"Great," Remus said truthfully and looked at him, "d-do you know her?"

"Of course I do," Moody barked and shifted his metal leg, "everyone knows everyone when it comes to the jobs at the Ministry. I reckon she's getting stacked with files, eh?"

"Why is that?" Remus inquired, suddenly feeling curious all over again.

"The Minister's growing more demanding," Moody growled and let out a low, sarcastic laugh, "I suppose he is trying to prove to the people that he is capable of handling such events."

Remus looked slightly confused but realization dawned on his expression as he made out what the Auror was talking about. Moody seemed to have noticed and pointed a gnarled finger at him.

"Smart kid," Moody said approvingly and smiled, "I think you caught on—I want you to meet someone."

He looked confused and Moody must have noticed it for he chuckled and motioned for Remus to follow; he unstuck his wooden staff and marched into the crowd of people. Remus shot a glance at his friends who narrowed their eyes in confusion but the fourth year could only shrug.

"Er—"

"Yaxley," Moody growled, his magical eye swiveled to the right and stopped, giving Remus the impression that whatever Moody was looking for was to the right. And he was right, when he turned his head in the same direction, he saw someone walking towards him—someone he never met.

"Sir?"

The man who was summoned by Moody was tall and though he looked rather youthful, he held himself which a much taller and more visible pride; Remus instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Yaxley works at the Ministry and as a favor was invited to the wedding," Moody explained, shaking Yaxley's hand who smiled grimly. Remus could only nod as he trained his eyes away from the man.

"Pleasure," Remus finally said and Yaxley echoed him, straightened his tie and dress robes, and nodded at Moody in acknowledgement. He whipped around in a brisk manner and melted back into the crowd.

"Yaxley works at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Moody said and grasped Remus's shoulder, "if you choose not to be an Auror, then you should think about joining the Ministry under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

But Remus looked at Moody, confused. "They would never permit a werewolf."

Moody turned, both eyes this time, on him as he spoke and Remus wished he had not spoken at all. James, Peter, and Sirius decided to show up at that precise time and saved Remus any further dialogue with the Auror. Moody nodded at his friends and walked off, using his staff to shove people as he parted the crowd.

"What was it he wanted?" James asked once the four friends found themselves alone.

They were sitting under a tree in the grass, temporarily ignoring fact that they were properly dressed, for they really wanted to talk. They had spent the first thirty minutes the had spent their time conversing with others, catching up with the former seventh years, then talking to the guests they were not familiar with.

"Perhaps," Sirius said thoughtfully, "you should have inquired him further. He works for the Ministry—what better person to interrogate than him?"

"Not likely," Remus snorted and further explained after catching Sirius's eye, "like an Auror, a trained Auror, would exploit the Ministry's secrets. That's like asking the Minister to expose the secret."

James breathed in heavily and looked upward; the leaves were blocking the sun's rays, scattering the light and offering the four boys pleasurable shade. Remus leaned against the trunk and neatly tucked his legs close to him.

"It's nice having not to—"

"—were you about to say 'read'?" Remus interjected and brought his knees up to his chest, "don't be a prat—of course reading is good for you. It helps you learn and books always have the answers."

Sirius raised his eyebrows but said nothing (although his expression shouted his words more efficently than his voice would have).

"Oi—if you two have stopped glaring at each other—you might want to see who just arrived," James said, interrupting the two and nudging Peter, who was peering through ghe crowd.

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise as his gray eyes fell on the person James pointed out. It was the Malfoy family at a wedding they would consider a disgrace. Many of them where dressed in their finest dress robes. Sirius could only gap in confusion as they looked around the wedding guests with obvious disgust.

"What is this lot doing here? Considering they hate muggles—" Sirius said but cut himself off as he looked around the crowd. His eyes fell (happily) on the girl who was known as Roxanne Malfoy. She was a person with very pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes as she quietly surveyed the area.

But it was peculiar that Narcissa and Bellatrix were standing there as well, brandisng their beautiful dress robes that had the Black family crest placed on their hems. Narcissa was talking to Lucius Malfoy, a very arrogant and boastful person whom Sirius was not specifically fond of. Lucius Malfoy was wearing his best set of black dress robes with his wand in his snake sheath hidden underneath his dress robes.

"Reckon they are all here to—"

"—they are not here on good terms," Sirius finished bitterly and looked away as James knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

But James did not know how to respond. He simply looked back over at the family. But something jolted inside him as his eyes fell over the group as they huddled in a group and whispered to one another.

"And I was just getting comfortable!" Sirius whined and Remus turned in confusion. But his question was answered when he noticed the large groups of people moving over to the other side of the home. So without having much of a choice, The Marauders heaved themselves to their feet and followed the group. And when they rounded the corner, their eyes widened in surprise.

The backyard, which looked like it was a bit run-down, had the lushest and greenest grass Remus had ever seen. The flowers, that were not as colorful, were beaming ans glowing with the brightest of colors from a sunlit yellow to an ocean blue to a vibrant pink. The bushes were beautifully trimmed and were blooming with flowers and buds. But what was most impressive was the precisely carved stone benches aligned with white cushions. And to their utter delight, they have found themselves sitting in the second bench from the top, specifically reserved for them.

The Marauders sat down, Remus, being on the aisle seat, had a great view of the surroundings. Sirius motioned excitedly down the aisle and nudges James in the ribs. He messy haired boy followed Sirius's eager gaze and his face brightened as well. The music started to blare and the heads of the sitting and waiting ones all turned at once.

"This song is a bit sterotypical," Sirius muttered to his friends as the music continued to play. They were facing away from the back, wanting to surprise themselves.

"It's called more of a tradition," Remus corrected, shooting his friend a look before turning his head to see the person walking up the aisle and, of course, their eyes widened and their mouths fell slightly.

The beautiful bride that was walking was Andromeda Black (or Tonks) but it did not quite look like her. She was, in fact, wearing the most divine wedding gown. It was plain but yet so preicse and marvelous. The sleeves were well-formed. The waist was decorated with a lovely golden sash and the chest had dazzling swirls of gold upon it.

Her hair was tied back in two braids and a elegant knot at the back of her head though a few stray strands of her hair were falling into her face. But for some reason, she looked even more beautiful with those few loose strands of hair. She wore the thinnest hint of golden eye makeup and the softest touch of peach gloss on her lips. Her face was framed and she held herself confidently.

"Bloody hell," Peter whispered, echoing everyone else's thoughts. Remus could not help but stare at her until he shook his head clear and shifted uncomfortably.

Andromeda looked at Ted's father (since her father did not make himself present at the wedding) and smiled. Ted's eyes never left Andromeda and she turned to stand next to him.

The words, Remus was barely paying attention to. For some reason his mind seemed to want to drift to other topics—though he tried hard to control it, his thoughts were already gone and elsewhere.

It was only when Sirius nudged Remus hard in the side, throwing the lycanthrope out of hia thoughts and back into the present. He turned just in time to see Andromeda lean closer to Ted, their eyes cast downward and their hands entwined, and watched them as they seemed to be reading one another's mind. They were leaning closer until—

* * *

><p>"Food's ready!"<p>

Those two wonderful words roused the boys from their conversation. The wedding, itself, was over but the party was still yet to come. They were excited to try the food. And to no one's surprise, they were one of the first few to grab their plates. They helped themselves to a bit of everything from the pasta to the steak to the chicken to the salad to the pudding. They made sure that they took a small amount of each.

The first mouthful if it all tasted like heaven. The pasta sauce tasted like perfectly oiled cheese and the steak was juicy and tender, the chicken sang with seasoned flavoring, the pudding was rich and creamy, and the salad had the best dressing with the most tropical bits of fruit mixed in.

"I'm really liking the food," James muttered through a mouthful of marmalade, his eyes fell back down on his plate as he spoke.

Remus pushed away his plate, feeling like he was ready to burst. He stood up and cleared away his place, stealing a handful of his new favorite candy pieces—winter mints. He took one from the handful and placed it in his mouth, motioning with his free hand for his friends to follow.

"We should congratulate the new bride and groom," Peter said, looking over his shoulder at the two sitting at the head table. Agreeing, the group of four made their way to the two in the front. They were sitting and laughing together, feeding each other bits of their food to each other. But Andromeda and Ted stopped and smiled when the boys came over.

"Congratulations Andromeda Tonks," Remus said with a grin.

"Mmm, must be nice—getting rid of that old Black surname," Sirius added with his eyebrows rising.

"It's really nice to have a surname I can be proud of," Andromeda replied honestly and looked at Ted carefully.

"And thank you for treating us like honored guests," Peter chimed in, shuffling his feet uncomfortably and speaking unusally quickly. But Andromeda and Ted waved it off with a hand and beamed at them.

"It was a pleasure and a gift to have you come," Andromeda said then turned her eyes in Sirius, "your mum would be so angry—well done!"

Sirius let out his usual bark-like laugh and moved around the table to give his favorite cousin a quick hug before turning back around and heading towards the opposite direction.

"Oh wait—" James said abruptly and stopped in his tracks, "give my best compliments to the chef of the amazing food!"

Andromeda waved goodbye as the group of four headed towards the front of the house where they knew James's father would be waiting. It was nearly ten at night. They waited for an hour and a half to two hours before the actual weddinf began. The wedding lasted for about an hour, and the rest of the time was spent for the party afterwards. The Marauders were enjoying themselves thoroughly, talking to former Hogwarts seventh years mostly but new strangers as well.

And as they had predicted, Mr. Potter was standing at the edge of their lawn, evidently waiting for the boys. When they came up to him, he patted James on the shoulder and strode past them.

"I want to congratulate them!" Mr. Potter said over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. James shrugged and the four waited patiently for him to return. It was not long after when Mr. Potter came back and offered his arm home for each of the four boys. They were weary and tired but still found sleep difficult.

It was only until Remus actually lay in bed did he really realize how exhausted he was. The wedding was memorable and he enjoyed it—sleeping on good thoughts was always promising, especially for a lycanthrope.

**Thank you for being so patient! To clarify, the Malfoys came to crash the wedding—they left before it happened—will come up later. Did not take portkey because it went without them.**


	3. III: Diagon Alley

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS REMAIN!**

"JAMES CICERO POTTER. If you do not get up right I will march up there and bind your legs into a stand-lock hex for the rest of the day!"

Remus watched as his friend groaned and buried his face in the pillow, hoping that it would be enough to block out the booming voice of his mother. There was the loud rapping noise of a fist pounding against the door before the room fell silent again.

"Hurry up!"

Remus turned around in surprise, even James lifted his head (drowsily) to see who had come to his door. It was Sirius Black. He was just as excited about being a fourth year as everyone else was—the Black heir was wearing a black unbuttoned polo with his black shoes.

"Can you be a bit more monochromatic?" Remus snorted, his voice laced with sarcasm as he looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

Sirius shrugged and looked at himself up and down. "Hang on—let me see—I'll go and get my black pants..." And with that, the smirking friend saluted to Remus and James like a solider would to his general before heading off to obey the order, and walked out without bothering to shut the door.

Remus decided that this time would be the best to grab his shoes so he waved goodbye to his friend and shut the door behind him. Remus could hear the messy haired boy struggle to get up from inside his room before he walked down the hall to his own room.

On his way there, he saw Peter emerge from his room looking bleary eyed and tussle haired but nonetheless happy. He rubbed his eyes and waved at Remus who waved back before disappearing into his room.

By the time he grabbed his shoes and tied them, the rest were already heading downstairs; Remus caught up and seated himself next to Sirius who grinned and stood up, gesturing to his outfit of the day.

Remus gave him a peculiar look that questioned his outfit—his friend wore a black unbuttoned polo that revealed a simple white shirt with black pants and black shoes. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I told you," Sirius said with a hint of a smirk and sat back down, taking a victory drink, "—best outfit I think I've worn in a long time, eh?" Sirius nudged Remus playfully, almost knocking him off balance for he was unprepared.

"Blimey Sirius," Remus said, straightening himself back out, "I didn't think one could become any more dense—honestly! You must be that exception..."

Sirius shot Remus a look of mock hurt before looking at Mrs. Potter who was serving them breakfast. It consisted of stacks (mounds) of pancakes with a lake of syrup and a jug of marmalade and a large pitcher of water. She made blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, and banana pancakes.

Remus helped himself to the strawberry pancakes (which was his favorite kind of pancake) and poured himself a bit of syrup from the bowl. The first bite was delicious and the rest of the bites were absolutely divine. The boys managed to make the smallest of dents in the huge mound of pancakes and pushed away their plates after their second helping.

"We'll be leaving in about ten minutes—brush your teeth again—it's good personal hygiene practice for you lot!" Mrs. Potter called after them as they departed.

"My stomach!" Sirius complained as they made their way upstairs. James groaned in agreement and nearly tripped over Tia, their family house-elf. With a squeak she scrambled back and cowered with her head bowed and in her arms.

"Tia is sorry, Young Master! Tia will not get in your way! Tia is a good house-elf! Tia does not disturb her masters!"

The tiny she-house-elf looked up at James with her huge eyes and flinched as James held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it too much," James said and patted Tia on the shoulder, "we all fall occasionally. Just try and er—be more careful."

Tia blinked up at James gratefully and patted his hand. "Tia is lucky for Young Master is kind and his family."

James watched as Tia bowed and disapparated on the spot. The four regained their position and continued heading back up to the third floor where their rooms were. They obeyed Mrs. Potter's order then grabbed their Hogwarts lists from their bedside desks and regrouped at the end of the hall.

They could hear Mrs. Potter's voice float up three floors, harping for them to come down for they were going to leave. Remus shoved the letter in his pocket and hurried into the Great Room where the two parents were waiting.

Mrs. Potter held a Floo pot close to her and waited for all to join before she thrust the pot into Sirius's hands and nodded encouragingly.

"You are first Sirius, dear. Remember—oh! Mind your head—" Mrs. Potter said as Sirius slammed his head into the wooden mantel (who now had watering eyes as he stepped in) "—that's it—and don't forget to speak very clearly!"

Sirius winked as he threw down the powder while saying "Diagon Alley!" And soon, emerald flames roared with life and consumed Sirius whole, taking him to the gate's exit in Diagon Alley.

"You next Remus," Mrs. Potter said, beckoning him to the fireplace.

Remus swallowed his unease and obeyed, ducking his head and grabbing a handful of the gray traveling powder. He inhaled a lungful of ashes and right before he was going to declare his destination, he was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Diagon Alley!" Remus wheezed and threw down the Floo powder. As he was spinning he could see the gates—and stepped out immediately when he saw the familiar face of Sirius. He was never prepared for the untimely stop and braced his fall with his hands.

He stepped back and rubbed his sore wrists and watched as the gate roared with life again, allowing Peter to join them. He did not fall, like Remus, but staggered as he fought to regain his balance. Then lastly came James—he hurled out of the fireplace and nearly bowled into Sirius and Remus but the pair of them managed to right themselves.

"Mum and Dad are apparating—"

While he said that, there was a loud crack in which Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter had apparated right on the spot. They beamed as they looked around. Many of the stores were still closed and the streets were empty—not to mention the four very tired boys.

But their weariness was evaporating as they looked around and the truth was coming—they were going back to Hogwarts as fourth years! And they could hardly wait for the days to go by.

"Let's start out with Flourish and Blotts—do you have your lists?" Mrs. Potter asked, checking her shoulder bag and digging through it. "My apologies—may we make the first stop to Gringotts?"

So the latter headed towards the large white building at the end of the cobblestone road. It was founded by a goblin and was currently run by goblins who took care of the only wizarding bank.

The interior was majestic and grand with a beautiful (and slightly dusty), crystal chandelier. The pillars were carved out of white stone and the floor was a shiny and crisp marble.

"Identification?"

That voice gave Remus a start as he jumped; Sirius and James jumped too, whirling about to see who had said that. And Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter, who was not startled like the boys, stated their names and dug in their pockets for their keys.

"These boys would also like to make a withdrawal," Mr. Potter, beckoning to the four boys. The goblin at the head table hummed to himself in a sort of way that made Remus narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"And do these ones have their keys?" the goblin asked, peering over the counter and down at them with dominating glares. Remus was already holding onto his key and pulled it out in view. The goblin nodded and motioned for another to come. This goblin looked a bit taller but had wispy white hair and surveying dark eyes.

"If you'd follow me," the older goblin said and motioned for the latter to follow.

Remus had been down in the vaults before, having to get to his own once or twice, but yet he could not quite get used to the method of transportation. The goblin pulled back on the brakes (which made the tires of the cart screech so loud that the James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all winced), and detached himself from the cart with the lantern in his hands.

He accepted the key from Mrs. Potter and unlocked the vault's door. Remus could not help but stare avidly at the pile of gold that lay in the vault, stacked to the ceiling. Mrs. Potter did her best to cover it up as she filled her small pouch with galleons enough to buy a whole other house (and barely made a dent) and bustled out, shutting it as quickly as she could.

The goblin herded everyone back onto the cart and sped off again, twisting and turning sharply; Remus could feel his head spinning as if he was traveling by Floo powder as he watched the waterfall. The goblin braked sharply and veered off to another track, making the cart lurch and whine. The goblin tried his best to not make it look like it was a big deal but anyone could tell that it was not normal.

"Er—"

But the cart came to a sharp stop, clearly they were in front of Sirius's vault; and the Black heir handed over his key to the goblin and waited patiently for the vault to open. Like the Potters, Sirius had a large amount of galleons, stacks upon stacks that went up to the top of the ceiling. He extracted a few handfuls of galleons and shut it quickly, nodding that he was done.

The goblin nodded and Sirius climbed back on and the cart groaned and squeaked before it took off again. It was spiraling upward, heading past the waterfall, and past the steep stone cliffs. Remus tried not looking down but did anyway; if the cart were to fall, Remus could not imagine anything past it as he pushed himself away from the edge. The goblin frowned slightly as the cart groaned again.

The goblin took another two turns, each very abruptly, and stopped it again; the cart screeched to a halt and steam billowed from underneath. Remus quickly gave the key to the goblin and stepped back while the door swung open.

There were a several stacks of galleons but it certainly did not go up to the ceiling; Remus grabbed a small handful of coins and shut the door (by hitting his elbow hard enough to make it swing halfway shut) and kicked it the rest of the way (resulting in him hobbling to the cart).

"I'm gonna be sick..." Peter groaned and Remus looked at him, slightly alarmed for he was the most delicate shade of green.

"Hang in there," Remus said with a chuckle and shot an amused glance at his two other friends who chortled. Peter nodded and hunched over, burying his head in his arms as if it would make a difference.

The cart finally came to the last stop and Peter was racing to get off, stumbling over everyone's legs as he tried. The goblin held out his hand for the key and without warning, Peter stumbled again over James's feet and fell right into the goblin, knocking them both to their feet. Startled, Mr. and Mrs. Potter helped the goblin while Remus and Sirius hurried forward to help Peter to his feet.

"Sorry," Peter muttered as Remus and Sirius dusted off his shoulders and back.

The goblin only grunted and swung the door open, stepping back a few paces farther to allow Peter space. Remus could feel the embarrassment coming off of Peter like powerful waves but he kept his mouth shut from further embarrassment.

By the time the cart was up another few hundred feet from Peter's vault, the cart was screeching louder than it would when it would brake, which made Remus skeptical that it was a normal behavior.

The goblin looked flustered and agitated too for he kept leaning over the sides and trying to look underneath it. Eventually he had no choice but to brake it in mid-tracks and examine it.

"It's a good thing we left early," Mrs. Potter said happily; Remus admired her ability to stay so optimistic over any situation. Mr. Potter portrayed great calm and patience (just like his wife) and smiled at the boys who were messing around.

"Do you really feel the need to throw stones down the cliff?" Mrs. Potter asked, eyeing her son with slight agitation. James merely shrugged and chucked another stone off the edge of the cart.

"It looks like the engine is faulty," the goblin said which made Remus look in surprise; it was not so much the news (which did give him a shock of surprise) but it was the fact that he had not heard the goblin speak even though he was with him for the past hour.

"T-the engine?" Peter echoed in fear. He turned a deeper shade and leaned over the edge again.

Remus could not help but feel a little panicked himself as he could not help but look up. The way out looked like it was so far up and he was stuck down in the darkest bit of the cave (in his opinion).

"Ruddy brilliant," James said with a snort of laughter, "Peter's going to be sick, we've got a broken down cart, and—"

"And what?" Remus asked, looking away from the top and at James.

"I dunno," he said and shrugged, "but it's a bit ironic actually—since Mum wanted to leave all early and stuff."

Mrs. Potter sent her son a sharp glare but James did not seem to notice, in fact, he was rather enjoying himself down underneath the wizarding bank. But Peter made to the farthest corner of the cart as soon as he could get before hurling over the edge.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered and looked over the edge, himself. It was unsettling how far down they were, even though they were going up for about ten minutes previously.

"What now?" Sirius asked, looking at the goblin.

"I think I can get this working if you could hold the lantern where I tell you too," the goblin said, frowning slightly, and without further ado, he jumped off the cart and landed on the wooden tracks.

"You—can you hold this lantern like this?"

The goblin turned his dark eyes on Remus and pointed with one long finger. Remus looked a bit shocked but slowly inched his way to the back of the cart. He grabbed the lantern from the goblin and slowly and reluctantly lowered himself onto the wooden tracks. It was the fact that he could see through the wooden beams that nearly made him pass out, or perhaps it was the lack of railings that also unnerved him.

"Balance over here," the goblin instructed, pointing at the edge of the tracks.

"Er—is there another—er—place?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't asking for help—er—make more sense instead of trying to fix it ourselves? Just in case I mess this up or something?"

"It's fixable and the others would not be pleased that I disturbed them for not doing my duty," the goblin barked, "now hurry."

Remus wanted to do nothing more than to close his eyes and block out the sight but his mind kept them open for the sake of keeping his balance while standing on the tracks and looking where he was going. But he forced himself to his hands and knees and surprisingly found kneeling down safer.

He held the lantern where he was ordered too and remained in that uncomfortable position for the last ten minutes and his arm was growing tired even though his arm was resting on the track.

"You must shine the light from the side," the goblin said, pointing at the side of the cart.

Remus's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet as though he received an electric shock. "No way am I leaning over the edge. I'd rather stay stuck down here and have someone find us than risk falling."

It was not until fifteen to twenty minutes later when they were finally able to start the cart again. And when Remus managed to make it outside, he lurched forward and doubled over. James and Sirius, who were closest, reached out, but jolted their hands back when Remus retched.

"Bloody hell," Remus moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I don't think—I haven't felt so ruddy scared—"

But no matter what he said, he could not find the exact words to describe what he felt on the tracks. Numerous times he could feel himself falling even and even though he never did, he had not felt that nervous in ages, which was not good on a full stomach.

When Mrs. Potter waved her wand and magicked the mess away, the party of six looked around, clutching their money bags and pointing out stores they wanted to go to during their time at Diagon Alley.

"Flourish and Blotts first?" Remus asked, pointing at the store that had just opened.

The boys shrugged indifferently and pulled out their supply list. Going down the list, they marked, with the quills they were given from Gringotts in a gesture of an apology for the breakdown, they tallied off what books they needed and what books they wanted.

"Not a big list, eh?" Sirius muttered as they entered the shop. The other three snickered in agreement and headed to the front of the store to where someone new was working.

"Er—could I have the_ Standard Book of Spells Grade Four_ and _Five_?" Remus asked, extracting his money and handing over the required amount.

"Both?" the man asked, pulling out the two books and sliding them over to Remus.

"Yes," Remus said and added after a short pause (for he was looking over at Peter's list), "and—_The Dark Forces; A Guide to Self-Protection_?"

The man dug around for a longer behind the desk and pulled out the leather book. Remus thanked the man hastily and shoved the newly purchased books into his bag (which was growing heavier by the minute). The boys purchased their books and headed out of the shop with their book bags slung around their shoulders.

"Oi! James! Peter!"

The four boys whipped around to see a breathless boy sprinting up to them. It did not take them long to recognize the sharp blue eyes and dark hair of Frank Longbottom. The slender fourth year was beaming at the Marauders. It was not long after that the Prewett twins came racing up behind him.

"Wow," Fabian said, looking at Gideon.

"I can barely recognize you," Gideon said and sent a grin at his twin.

"Rubbish," Sirius said playfully with his usual bark-like laugh, his gray eyes flashed with amusement.

"We're still the same—" James said with the same grin Sirius wore.

"But I'm flattered that you think that—really," Sirius said in mock sincerity and let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"Blimey—you're here early, too. Are your parents big on shopping before the rush?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time since the newcomers came over. He was preoccupied with the supply list.

"Yeah," Fabian said and pointed down the street. Very few wizards and witches were roaming the cobblestone roads; The Marauders could easily distinguish the parents of the twins and to their surprise, they saw Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley among them.

"Arthur's with you?" Sirius asked, echoing everyone's question inside their head.

"Oh yeah," Gideon answered, folding his arms across his chest, "him and Molly have a _thing_ now."

"A thing?" Peter repeated, pulling a disgusted face. "What kind of thing?"

"Honestly Peter—don't be thick," James snorted impatiently, "it means they're seeing each other!"

Peter looked at Molly and Arthur as if he could not believe it and had to see for himself.

"I'll see you lot around, eh?" Frank said, looking back at Fabian and Gideon. "We've got to get our stuff—if we don't see each other before we leave Diagon Alley, I'll see you on the train!"

They waved goodbye as they departed, separating and going their own way. Peter, who was bringing up the rear, pulled out their list and started rattling off what they needed and in return what they had.

"Oh—and I'll need stuff from Quality Quidditch Supplies," James said, looking over his shoulder at the shop, "I reckon we can go now—before everyone else does. I guess that's one good reason to get up early..."

"Hear, hear," Sirius agreed wholeheartedly and together the two walked into the opened store. Remus and Peter followed closely behind, Peter was still looking over the supply list. James and Sirius split in their own directions for their needs were different since they played different positions.

Remus detached himself from Peter and joined Sirius while Peter joined James. Sirius was looking at the rack of Beater Bats. There was a varied display of bats from different sizes to different colors to enhanced aim accuracy to the best grip.

"I'm thinking of getting my own—" Sirius said once Remus was in earshot, "—the school's ones are fine but I guess I need my own."

"Which one are you thinking of getting?" Remus asked, looking over to the ones Sirius was looking at.

"Dunno . . ."

"Seeker's gloves?" Peter asked, peering closer to what the label had to say.

_Looking for an improved pair of Seeker's Gloves? Well, look no further—now in Quality Quidditch Supplies, the store has agreed to shelve one of the most preferred pair of Seeker's Gloves from professionals. These gloves not only have superior grip above the other brands but feel feather-light that allows flexibility. These gloves offer the best no-slip grip. These gloves are affordable as well! No need to empty your vault on a pair of gloves that offer less than half of what these do._

"Thinking of getting them?" Peter asked, stealing a sideways glance at his friend who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Weird that the Airbender is still the fastest broom," James said, "I figured they would be out with another brand by now that's improved from the latest model."

Peter shrugged, not really knowing what to say and continued to look and observe the supplies.

"Fancy a trip to the back to take a look at the broom supplies?" James asked, nudging Peter out of his thoughts. The friend nodded enthusiastically and led the way down the aisles to where Sirius and Remus were looking.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked as the pair walked up to them.

"We're heading to the broom supplies if you'd care to join us," James said, pointing over his shoulder to the room in the back. Shrugging, the party of four obliged and headed back, temporarily ignoring their supply list to look at things they just wanted.

"A broom-care kit," Sirius said immediately, pointing at the large leather box with the words neatly stamped across the lid.

"Blimey, I could use one of those," James said with an air of laughter and continued to look around. By the time they were walking down the third aisle, Remus could feel his feet start to protest.

"I suppose that broom polisher would be nice," James said thoughtfully, though mostly to himself.

"I'll be getting myself one of those too," Sirius said, grabbing the bottle off the shelf display and looking at it happily. James finally made his decision and grabbed one as well; the boys made their purchase and left the shop feeling rather successful.

"What is on the list?" Remus asked, looking over his friend's shoulder to peer at the piece of parchment.

"I think we have everything we need," he replied, going down the small list with his finger one last time before rolling it up approvingly.

The sunlit streets were starting to fill up with eager shoppers. A young woman, whom looked like she was sixteen or seventeen, stopped the boys.

"Would you care to buy a bushel of flowers?" she asked, eagerly motioning to the most exquisite flowers in her display.

"Er . . ." James said, but failed to find words so instead he trailed off lamely.

"But these are not your average flowers—" the girl interrupted, thrusting a flower into Remus and Sirius's hands.

"I really would have been more surprised if they were just ordinary flowers," James muttered.

The girl chose to ignore James's commment and turned to Remus and Sirius. "Go on, smell them!"

Remus and Sirius both looked hesitant, feeling a bit wary about the lush flowers. But, not wanting to be rude, Remus cautiously took the smallest of sniffs and suddenly felt his feet leaving the ground. His vision turned black, blinding him. But before he could say anything sunlight screamed in his eyes and the the screeches of animals distrubed the eerie silence.

And with a gasp of surprise, Remus realized that he was no longer at Diagon Alley in the cobblestone roads with bustling people but the lushest and most green of rainforests he ever been too. If he was not mistaken, it was as if he was in Hawaii—a beautiful and lush state in the United States of America.

He took a look around, the only thing he could see and hear, besides the loud noises of the wild animals, was the sound of small rushing stream with a small waterfall. He cast out his enhanced hearing and could hear individual birds calling to the sky. He could not help but smile at the sound of the birds or the rustling of their wings.

He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. The forest floor was covered in a soft but thin layer of vibrant green moss and fallen and damp leaves that were darkened green or brighter yellow. The bushes that grew on the forest floor was decorated with dainty flowers (that seemed suspiciously like the very one Remus held in his hand).

He could see a monkey nestling itself amongst the safety of the sea of green leaves at the top most branch of a nearby tree. It picked off something from the brahces that hung low and ate it—whatever it was.

The sound of rushing water drew Remus towards it. The small waterfall and stream displayed a variety of fish. Some swam with the current, some swam against the current, and others just sat at the bottom of the stream.

Remus could not help himself but wade into the shallow and clear water. Instantly, he felt the cooling sensation one usually gets when wading into water, but he knew something was odd for though his feet and ankles were completely submerged in water, they were not water-logged or even dripping with water.

Dismissing the weird behavior (mostly because he was at such a peaceful state of mind) he bent closer to the surface of the water, admiring the tiny fish that swam past his feet. His hand grazed the surface which made his fingertips cold but when he pulled his hand back, his hand was not wet.

The songs of the forest were catching up with him as he closed his eyes contently. But suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground and his paradise was gone. The black engulfed him once again and his mind became sluggish once more.

He opened his eyes to see that he was back in Diagon Alley. The people where pushing one another around, trying to manuever around the crowds of people but the corner they were standing at was empty.

"Wha-what was that?" Remus asked, handing her back the flower.

"The scent of the flower manipulates the mind to see where the flower originally came from. For you—you chose a wild blossom flower that was found in Hawaii. The ancient Hawaiians used these particular flowers to weave them into their _leis_.

"Did they now?" Remus asked, now suddenly much more impressed and interested by her flower stand.

"That's right—these are at a great price—four sickles—and they never run out of their fragrance which means this lasts—"

The boys thanked her dearly but kindly declined, saying they had a strict budget and had to keept to it for Hogwarts. She understood and waved goodbye abd headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we staying here?" Sirius asked, looking around the little shop.

"My mum arranged it all with Tom," James explained and headed up the first flight of stairs, then to the second and stopped on the third floor. He grabbed a small key and took two lefts until he stopped at a door.

"You can set your stuff here," James said. Remus was surprised to see his belongings neatly found at the foot of his bed.

"Want to get some lunch?" James asked once the boys threw their book bags on their beds.

"Starving!" Sirius said and grinned. If everyday were like this and Remus couls act like any normal teenager who wasn't a lycanthrope, he would find his life much easier. And all he could do was pretend he was, for once, like everyone else, and he was content on doing just that.

**Thanks for waiting—my apologies. Usually it would not take this long. Please enjoy! I also apologize for any typos. I will go back and correct them and any other mistakes.**


	4. IV: To The Train Station

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

It was, as many would view it, one of the most exciting days for The Marauders. They were going back to Hogwarts but they were going back as fourth years! They are halfway through their time at Hogwarts and no matter how unappealing that sounded, they still had while go before they would have to worry about graduation.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Potter's voice carried through their doors.

The Marauders all emerged from their rooms with their owls and trunks packed and towed behind them. They were rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping over wheels and cages, but finally made it to the little pub at the Leaky Cauldron.

When Remus came, who came last, Mr. and Mrs. Potter whipped out their wands and magicked their belongings into the air, having them float by in midair, as the party of four followed them out to the pub and back into the muggle world.

There was a single car parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron (which was a way of transportation for muggles) but when Mr. Potter went to put the trunks in the car, Remus could not help but follow close behind. He was curious to see how four trunks and three owl cages could possibly fit in the back of the small trunk but Mr. Potter seemed to do it with ease.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Mr. Potter said happily and shut the trunk's lid. "It's a nifty spell if you're looking for an extension..."

"Are we ready?" Mrs. Potter asked from the front of the car. Mr. Potter and Remus climbed into the car, and of course, found it much more open and spaced out than it looked on the outside and he could only guess that it must have had something to do with the Undetectable Extension Charm.

The drive there was more enjoyable than Remus would have imagined. It was comfortable and somewhat interesting to watch everything from the window. Sirius and James were talking amongst themselves and Peter was falling asleep looking out the window.

Fifteen minutes had to have passed since they were in the car and the station was still not in sight. The sights were growing less interesting the farther he fell into the city for he had already seen the city before. What interested him the most was the vast amount of muggles all in one place. He did not know why this fascinated him so much.

"We're almost there," Mr. Potter announced from the front. The Marauders all looked at each other excitedly.

The car came to a stop at in the parking lot of the popular train station many went to. Mrs. Potter climbed out of the car first and was moving towards the trunk of the car but Mr. Potter stopped her.

"I'll take trips apparating with these trunks," Mr. Potter said and whispered something else to her in a very hushed voice. She nodded solemnly and motioned for the boys to come out. She led them into the station and they could see Mr. Potter duck in front of the car (where he was clearly out of view) and with a _crack _he disapparated on the spot. She guided them inside the station, where everyone was bustling about, and to the Platform they were used to seeing.

"I'm right behind you lot," Mrs. Potter said and watched as the party of four, two at a time, leaned in against the solid, brick wall between platforms nine and ten and vanished. Then Remus and Sirius walked backward, pretending to lean against the wall until they, too, disappeared through the wall.

"Muggles don't notice a thing," Sirius commented as they made their way to the other side.

A loud scream erupted from the train's whistle, giving them the thrill of going back.

"I suppose," Remus agreed and the pair joined Peter and James who were evidently waiting for them. The train's whistle sounded again but the boys hung back at the edge of the crowd, waiting for James's parents to come.

Mrs. Potter joined them shortly after they arrived but she was standing a ways off, speaking to another wizarding family that was sending their child off to Hogwarts for the very first time.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Remus heard Mrs. Potter say enthusiastically. "There's no place safer than Hogwarts. Besides, there is no immediate danger and even if there was, your child's under the protection of Dumbledore—Albus Dumbledore."

The Headmaster at Hogwarts was someone whom Remus was particularly fond of. He had instant respect for the wise wizard but felt his respect and loyalty increase the longer he went to Hogwarts.

"Is that—ruddy brilliant," Sirius muttered, which effectively broke Remus's thoughts. His gaze followed his friend's until they landed on the people he would have wanted to see the least. It was Sirius's parents with Regulus.

"Reckon I should go over there and talk to them?" Sirius muttered with a slight edge to his voice when he caught Remus's glance.

"I didn't say anything," Remus said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah?" Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think your actions speak a bit louder than you give them credit..."

Remus shot his friend a glare but sighed in defeat. "Yes, I think you should go and talk to them for reasons more relevant. Blimey, you still live with them until you're able to move out."_  
><em>

Sirius grumbled slightly, Remus caught the words "hate when you're right" and proceeded to drag his feet all the way through the crowd of people who stopped to see where the gloomy fourth year was going. Remus watched him every step of the way, hoping that all would go well for the Black heir.

He cast out his enhanced hearing while watching Sirius approach his parents. They stared down at him with a frosty snarl and glare that would have made anyone flinch away. Regulus stood by their side, looking rather haughty. They continued to stare at one another, not saying a word. Remus, through his concentration, could hear James approach him on the right.

"So?" Remus could hear Mr. Black snarl.

"I thought you'd want me to apologize but if you don't then by all means just send me away," Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest and standing more stiffly. Mr. Black curled his lip back while Mrs. Black spoke this time. Her voice was the opposite of Mrs. Potter's, cold and taunting.

"We tried our best to act as if..."

Remus cut off the rest of her sentence when Peter came up and started talking, rather loudly, to him, asking what he was up to. James pointed through the crowd of people to Sirius and Peter instantly fell silent, allowing Remus to cast out his hearing once again.

And for once, Remus was able to look at Sirius differently. He would always notice the terrible snarl, the disapprovingly sneers, and the cold and threatening glares from the noble members of the Black family but he could never see it in Sirius—until now.

His friend's usually warm and kind eyes were not hard, cold, and blazing, giving the same chilling effect Bellatrix was able to give him whenever she glared at him. And his usually calm and confident stance was now hunched over and threatening. And for the first time, Remus finally saw the anger and hatred that he saw in every Black family member.

"And I see you've gotten my brother to think this way as well," Sirius said, looking at Regulus as if he could transport some sort of recognition of his wrong-doings but Regulus remained stony faced and expressionless.

"Your bother's only doing what everyone else wants," Mrs. Black snarled, advancing on Sirius, who squared his shoulders. And though it may not have seemed like it, she was much worse than Mr. Black.

"Regulus—" Sirius choked out, ignoring his mother and turning fully on his younger brother, "Reg—don't you see what they're doing? Do you not see the cruelty? Do you see how horrible it sounds?"

"Don't—call—me—that!" Regulus hissed through gritted teeth as if he was started an internal battle inside his head for he suddenly clutched it and doubled over, backing away from his parents and Sirius.

Sirius looked slightly affronted but his hurt expression vanished as soon as if came; it was as if he expected the retort. Regulus curled his lip back but said nothing, giving Sirius the opportunity to continue his speech.

"Don't tell me you believe this lot is doing good!" Sirius said desperately. "You think wiping out witches and wizards, who hold the same rights as us, is right or even humane?"

Regulus's head jerked in an irksome way but his hands were still clutching his head.

"Stop—stop trying to persuade me—to go against—what we—were taught!" Regulus snarled, his hands lowered a fraction of an inch as he averted his eyes to his brother's with a blazing expression.

"You're not weak," Sirius murmured, trying one last time to convince his brother, "you're no coward—like they are—"

_Bang. _A flash of purple light exploded from the crowd; several people around them gasped in surprise and staggered away. Mrs. Black's wand was stowed away but Remus knew it was her who cast the small explosion.

Though he could not see Sirius until his eyes fell on the heap on the ground. Remus's feet were acting on their own accord, taking him to the fallen friend, with James and Peter right beside him.

"Stop!" a voice shrieked. "Stop! Please!"

The voice had come from an adult close enough to the Black family; she was pleading with Mrs. Black who was staring down at her own son's fallen body with no expression on her face. She whirled around and snarled as the woman was pulling her back.

"Your son was injured," the woman panted and looked at Sirius with worry.

"He'll be fine," Mrs. Black snapped and snatched her arm away, straightening her robes, "he's a Black—not some petty..."

But Remus was not listening anymore. His legs managed to carry him all the way to Sirius who lay on the ground. He did not seem injured on the outside but he was unconscious, just laying there. Before Remus could do anything, there was a firm hand on his shoulder that drove him away.

At first, he thought it was one of Sirius's parents but he noticed that they disappeared on the spot. He blinked several times for the recognition of his own cousin to come to him. With a nonverbal spell and warm flash of light, Sirius was revived. The Black heir stirred feebly, blinking then shutting them tightly, throwing his hand over his face in some odd gesture.

"C-Caden?" Remus said once he found his voice.

"I'm here," she said vaguely, still looking over Sirius in a thorough check over.

"Blimey," the lycanthrope muttered, "I know that but how did—er—forget it. I'm glad you stopped by, not to mention your fortunate timing."

Caden frowned slightly though she inclined her head to indicate that she was listening; but her eyes were still on Sirius, looking him over as he lay on the ground with his hands covering his face and his ragged breathing growing more rapid and uneven.

"I-I think he was hit directly in the chest," she observed, a troubled look glazed over her eyes. She murmured softly to Sirius who barely stirred as if he had not heard her but Remus was sure he did.

"One of you needs to get the Potters and—"

"No need, Caden."

Mrs. Potter was already bustling over to Sirius and knelt beside her. Caden moved back, allowing her more room as she closed in for examination. Remus exchanged uenasy glances with Peter and James before turning his attention back to Caden.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus whispered as she stepped back to stand beside him.

"I think he's a bit winded," Caden answered but that same troubled expression fell across her face, "but I don't think that's what winded people look like." She demanded to know what had happened so Remus launched into the short story, explaining what they were saying and what the scene looked like.

But the farther Remus went into his story, the more confused Caden looked until Remus finished and looked expectantly at her, evidently looking for some sort of explanation but she could only knit her eyebrows.

"I suppose . . . that the spell she used was not one that was recorded," she concluded after an agonizing short pause.

"What does that bloody mean?" Remus asked, his voice came out harsher than he desired and he tried to look a bit less aggressive.

Caden did not seem to take it to offense. "I think it's an invented spell—"

"Hang on," James interrupted, holding up his hands, "you can invent spells?"

Caden nodded and despite recent events, Remus was surprised how he failed to notice the height difference between Caden and him or James. He was as tall as her, as was James, and if Sirius were to stand, he would be too.

"Sure you can," Mr. Potter said, coming up to join them. James, who was not as tall as his father (though he was very close) turned (rather quickly as if startled) and shot him a confused look.

"How?" Peter inquired, shyly curious.

"It's a bit of work—most don't because of the complications it comes with but if and _if _the spell goes all right—it's rather nice for a number of reasons," Mr. Potter explained, looking at Caden who flashed him a look that Remus nearly missed.

"Right then—" Mr. Potter said and smiled at his son.

Caden pulled him over to wish him a hasty goodbye, and left Remus in a curious state. She drew back from him and brushed her hair out of her eyes, fidgeting restlessly as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you in such a hurry to send me off?" Remus asked with an air of laughter. "Am I really that bad—I haven't seen you in a week..."

"Oh. Ha, ha . . ."

Remus hugged his cousin goodbye again, her face was buried in his shoulder but only for a moment before she pulled back and looked at him. For someone who was thirty-two, she looked very preserved.

"Funny how genetics work, eh? You really don't look anything like my aunt or uncle..."

Remus laughed playfully and waved as she disappeared into the crowd with a final pat on the shoulder. Several volunteers helped Sirius to a sitting position, talking swiftly and quietly to him and for the tiniest moment, Remus had forgotten about the dilemma.

He knelt beside his friend and looked at his shoes, not uttering a word and not daring too until his friend spoke the first.

"I'm not mad you know," Sirius croaked, nudging Remus with an elbow that seemed to take a lot of effort, then added after a pause, "that's what happens when you try and reason with that lot."

Remus tried to return his weary smile and turned his gaze back on Sirius. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with _this_?" Sirius said in a weakened gesture to himself. "What could be possibly wrong with _this_?"

Remus rolled his eyes in spite of himself and gripped his friend's shoulder in a sign of exasperated amusement. Sirius winked then looked away for his other friends, peering through the crowd and craning his neck. Then, suddenly he started to struggle to his feet despite the protesting hands that tried pushing him back down.

"Geroffme," Sirius muttered as he managed to collect his legs underneath him and push himself to a kneeling position as if he was going down to pray.

"But you _need _to rest," one argued firmly and held him in place with a hand. But when Sirius saw James and Peter standing, Remus was going to say that nothing would really stop Sirius from doing what he wanted when it involved his friends but the man discovered that when Sirius shoved everyone away and staggered to his feet.

"Let's go Remus," Sirius said darkly, grabbing Remus by the wrist and dragging him through the crowd. Remus, who was really given no choice, followed behind until they reached their other friends who were standing anxiously at the back of the crowd.

"Can we just go?" Sirius asked, trying to slither away from the large group of people who turned their heads to look at him.

"Pleasure," James answered and nudged Peter forward, indicating that they were trying to get away. The train's whistle sounded again—steam billowed from the Hogwarts Express as they climbed aboard.

Their usual compartment was empty (mostly because the students knew that it "belonged" to The Marauders and was not particularly fond sitting in the front for some unknown reason) so they entered it and shut the compartment door immediately, drawing the curtains closed on the window of the sliding door.

"So what happened?" James urged once they were sitting across from one another.

"My parents are just—being—ridiculous," Sirius replied and though he tried to keep his voice light, they could see the darkened glint in his eyes once his parents cropped back up in the conversation.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Regulus," Remus said softly, not looking at his friend but at his shoes, as if he was afraid to look at Sirius for he might even yell.

"I reckon I've got to stop trying to persuade him, eh?" Sirius replied in the same hushed tone as Remus, with surprising gentleness.

"Your brother's only doing what he wants," Peter said reasonably then turned to look out the window. Sirius merely grunted in a reluctant agreement and leaned back in the seat, looking at James.

"How was your holiday?" the Black heir asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," James replied and cracked a grin, "remember when we wanted to plan a formal ball?"

"What about it?" Remus asked, surprised that he did not remember but more surprised that James did.

But all his friend did was open his book bag and pull out something folded. Remus, who was sitting next to James, was the first to grab it. Sirius and Peter leaned forward, trying to look as well.

"A letter from the twins?" Remus asked, reading the top.

"Well come on then! Read it out loud," Sirius said eagerly and nodded enthusiastically at the letter.

Remus shot him a look but obeyed.

"_'Spect you're a bit surprised to be hearing from us! Hi James, how are you? Anyway, we've written to inform you (no need to sound so formal Gideon), about our conversation we had last year about the ball. Well, you'll be pleased to know (again Gideon—stop sounding so formal!) (Stop stealing the parchment away—git), that we have found a pair of Ravenclaw students who are willing to do that for us."_

"Really?" Sirius asked, sitting up. "And you didn't bother to tell us this before?"

"Just remembered actually," James said in his defense, "but I thought you lot ought to know about it."

"Anyway," Remus said, digging through his book bag, then stopped, "oh damn—"

"—what?" Sirius and James asked at the same time while Peter inclined his head. Remus shook his head and looked at his watch.

"I think I broke it," Remus answered after a short pause. He held up his wrist and examined it thoroughly. He twisted the watch to see the dial on the side clearly and nodded, taking it off and shoving back into his bag.

"Anyway—" Remus continued as if that never happened, "is it safe to say that we are about six more hours away?"

The boys did not know how to respond because frankly, they had no idea what time it was. Their only watch broke and there was no clock in the compartment.

"Can't we just ask?" Peter asked, getting to his feet. James and Sirius groaned but the four actually headed out of theirs to another.

They knocked on the third one to the last and stopped at the doorway. Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewett were sitting in a compartment, not really talking but sitting in a comfortable silence.

"How much longer do we have?" James asked, which was his way of announcing his arrival. Frank and Fabian both looked startled as they whipped around to see who was speaking then relaxed.

"Oh," Fabian muttered uncharacteristically and looked at his watch, "around six hours, perhaps a little more than that."

The Marauders noticed Fabian's tensity and was about to ask until someone else cleared their throat behind them. It was Gideon, the twin brother of Fabian. They sidestepped to allow Gideon to enter. He sat down next to Frank and did not utter a word to his brother but gave the other four the smallest of acknowledgements.

"Is everything okay?" James asked tentatively, as he watched the uneasy silence grow.

"Everything's fine," Fabian answered testily and put on a grim smile, "thanks—well—I've got to go—I'll see you lot later. Thanks for stopping by."

"Er—don't leave on our account, we're just leaving," Sirius said, looking at Fabian with a scrutinizing expression but Fabian shook his head curtly.

"No," he said and rose to his feet, "I've got to go anyway." With that, he walked past The Marauders and headed out, turning into another compartment and with a distant bang, the compartment door swung shut.

The Marauders left hastily not saying anything else but a vague goodbye and left for their own compartment; it was only until they had secured the compartment door and pulled down the curtain over the door's window that they sat down. And surprisingly, they did not speak of what happened.

"Who do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's going to be this year?" James asked, raising his eyebrows at Remus specifically as he leaned back in his seat in a very elegantly leisure-type way.

"How do you even know there's going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Remus asked, shooting his friend a challenging glare. But James seemed to wave it off with a hand.

"It's obvious," James snorted and sat up straighter, "it's not like we went through three different professors for that subject—blimey—you're not the one who's suppose to be thick."

Remus looked slightly agitated as he raised his eyebrows but realized (with a furtive expression) that James made a fair point, which made him even more annoyed with himself more than James.

"Anyway," James said, shooting Sirius and Peter a look that Remus nearly missed but could not read, "we've got loads planned for this year." Remus saw Sirius perk up and grin devilishly at the other two.

"Pray tell," Remus said, stretching out his long legs and leaning against his book bag.

"Pranks," Sirius said.

"Duels," James added.

"What else?" Peter asked.

But Sirius waved it off with an impatient hand. "I'm excited for this year too—there's a lot that we need to get done."

Remus did not bother to ask for he would never get a straight answer out of them so he let it fall to the back of his mind, especially when the woman came to their compartment, pushing her trolley full of candy.

She did not even have time to ask her usual question "anything from the trolley, dears?" for the boys were already on their feet, shoving small coins into her hands. They all got pumpkin juice and chocolate and thanked her before slamming the compartment door closed again. Even with the curtain drawn over the window, they still knew the trolley was coming.

"Pumpkin juice has got to be one of the nicest things to drink on a hot day," Sirius said after swallowing a mouthful of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and sat up straighter as if he could hear something outside their compartment.

James got up and opened it; nearly tumbling backward as Fabian staggering in. There was something clutched in his hand and a kind of expression that sent a great shock through Remus as he stood up, too.

"Bloody hell," Peter said and moved over to make room, "what's happened with you, mate?"

Fabian took another (staggering) step into their compartment, he clutched the thing in his hand closer to him as he looked around.

"Shut the door," Fabian ordered, which was very unlike himself to boss one another around, "don't want—don't want—her to see—me."

Remus could barely comprehend a word Fabian was saying and suddenly Remus had a sneaking suspicion that there was something that was bothering Fabian—very much. The twin stumbled on to the seat next to Peter and sighed heavily, rubbing his very red eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked, sitting across from him.

"And don't say that there is nothing wrong because Remy's done that way too much," Sirius said, leaning forward, "we know that lie all too well."

Fabian stifled a yawn as he took another long drink from the flask he was holding. "It's my mum—Gideon reckons she's right."

Remus inclined his head, confused, but Sirius was already urging Fabian to continue with his story. With another great sigh and a long pause, Fabian rumbled on, looking at no one while he did.

"Well, I'm a seventh year. I don't know what I'm going to do when I graduate; I guess that thought never really came to my mind until—" Fabian's eyes darkened, "—until now. My parents have been giving me a rough time but Gideon, who knows what he wants to do, is siding with them. Blimey, I'm stuck with myself."

Remus slowly took away the large flask from Fabian's shaking hands and cautiously sniffed the contents then shut the lid and held on to it. Sirius mouthed the word "_firewhiskey_" and Remus nodded in a silent reply.

This was the first time Remus (or anyone) saw Fabian like this; the one who seemed so sure of himself and confident was now drunk in their compartment.

"Ever have those terrible secrets?" Fabian asked, looking around the compartment unsteadily. "I-I know you Remus—lost your parents—died, they did. Just kind of watched you fall apart. I reckon you're better at hiding it than I."

Remus, who had turned a brilliant shade of red, felt that unpleasant bump in the center of his chest, when his parents cropped up in the conversation. Albeit, he remained silent and listened to Fabian rumble on.

"I love my parents—" Fabian paused, grabbed the flask out of Remus's hands and took another sip. Then with a flick of his wand, refilled it, and leaned back heavily against the compartment seat.

Remus grabbed the flask out of his hands again and looked at Fabian with uneasiness. James seemed to have sensed it and cleared his throat.

"Your parents are only doing what they are doing because they want you to do good," James said, shooting his other friends looks that clearly told them to come to his aid with encouraging words.

"Rubbish—" Fabian said and groaned, "—my parents have been fighting on and off lately—something's been setting them off. And now they're turning it on me—and so is Gideon, my damn twin!"

Again, he turned his slightly drunken and misty gaze back on to Remus who shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't you hate the grief of losing someone very close to you?" he asked, this time fixing Remus with a blazing expression that seemed to surpass his drunken look.

Remus felt his face grow hot and to everyone's surprise, even his own, he lifted the flask and delayed his response by taking a rather long pause for the firewhiskey. It seared his throat but he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you just need some time to relax," Remus said, snapping the lid shut and setting it back in his lap. He could hear James whisper something to Sirius and Peter who nodded in agreement. James was throwing Remus hand signals and after several attempts, Remus understood and nodded. Fabian, whose eyes were closed, did not notice the Peter and James slip past them.

Remus felt that unpleasant feeling sink into him lower like a stone as he was engulfed in his own thoughts—whisking him back to the night his dad died then forward to the night his mother left. It was a sickening feeling, making him mournful all over again. He lifted the flask to his mouth and drained the entire thing in a matter of minutes, ignoring the surprised look from Sirius.

Fabian flicked his wand again, winking dazedly at Remus, and closed his eyes again, apparently trying to sleep. Remus nodded his thanks and downed another large amount, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sirius grabbed the flask and took his time drinking it, himself. The firewhiskey, which was very illicit, seemed to make his mind tired and sluggish, but he kept drinking until he let his arm drop back down to his side. Remus shot him a look of embarrassment but took the bottle back and finished the rest. Setting the empty flask to his left and pushing it away.

"Oi!"

There was a voice that made Remus whip around to the source but relaxed when it was Peter, James, Frank, and Gideon standing (crowded) at the doorway of the compartment. Fabian opened his eyes and gave his brother a slurred glare.

"What?" Fabian snarled the best that he could in spite of his condition.

"You had firewhiskey but didn't give any to me?" Gideon asked, pointing at the empty flask; Remus could tell that Gideon was making an effort to add some humor to the unusually tense situation. Fabian merely shrugged, refilled it with another casual twirl of his wand, and inclined his head towards it.

Remus and Sirius got up; Remus reached for the flask, took another large amount, Sirius doing the same, and walked out of the compartment, leaving Fabian and Gideon to talk alone.

"Since when do you drink?" Peter whispered but somewhat loudly as they returned to Frank's compartment.

"I don't," Remus said and shot a furtive look at Peter, "usually!"

The party of five hurried back into Frank's compartment and seated themselves, not saying a word to one another until Remus staggered into a seat, a little unsteadily.

The silence remained for another second or so before they broke out into a scattered conversation. They were saying whatever came to mind although they could tell it was not like their usual. The tensity remained from the twins even though it did not involve them.

The sky was growing darker and the train ride was ceasing to an end (even if there were two or three hours they'd still have) and they each took turns changing into their uniform, although none bothered with their Hogwarts robes nor the gray sweaters they put over top the white shirts but their ties were slung and tied loosely around their necks. It was only until after Remus instinctively reached over for his book bag but found that it was not there.

"I need my books," Remus muttered, standing up (yes, steadily) and heading out, "I'll be back."

Without another word, he slid past the door and slammed it shut, harder than he meant to but hurried over to his own compartment. He knocked with his foot; he could hear a soft "come on in" and obliged. A little taken aback by what he saw, Remus remained mute. Fabian and Gideon were sitting across from each other, two flasks were beside the twins.

Fabian looked worn out and exhausted, his eyes were closed but they opened upon the arrival of Remus. The lycanthrope could see tears streaked and stained on Fabian's face and his breathing was uneven. Gideon looked worriedly across at his brother and Remus could not help but notice the furtive expression he wore.

"I—er—just came back for my books," Remus said uneasily and inclined his head at the bag that was on Fabian's chest whom seemed to have used it as an arm rest. He cautiously pulled it out from under his arms and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oi!" Fabian snarled suddenly, making Remus whip around to face him.

"That's mine! I was using it!" Fabian snapped, making to stand up but failed to do so.

"Er—" Remus started but Fabian swung out a leg and caught Remus by the ankle. Cursing, Remus dropped to his knees and nursed his bruising ankle while Fabians struggled to sit up. Looking up angrily, he was about to make a heated retort but Gideon spoke first.

"Hurry and go," he instructed and pulled his brother down by his wrist; then with little warning, Gideon threw the flask to Remus and winked. "Thought you might like that—seeing as you drank a bit of it..."

Remus rolled his eyes but accepted the flask, hearing the liquid inside slosh around. Remus hobbled out of the compartment, his ankle still groaning in pain. He rubbed his eyes wearily and tipped the firewhiskey into his mouth, downing a large amount in a matter of seconds.

"Remus?"

The lycanthrope froze but recollected himself as he hastily shoved the flask in with his books and turning around to see Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon; a very attractive blonde in which Remus felt his face burn.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

Remus fell silent mostly because he had no idea what to say; he shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his tie, something he did when he was nervous. Lily seemed to have noticed for she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I'll be right there," she added in a lower voice to Marlene. She looked as if she was about to argue against Lily's dismissal but she flipped back her blonde hair and stalked off around the corner, eyeing Remus with an unreadable expression as she did.

"So? How was your break?" Lily asked casually, antagonizing Remus. "Alice is in our compartment with Mary and Emmeline if you wanted to go and see her. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk."

"I'd rather not at the moment," Remus said dismissively and took a step closer, "I've go to go—"

"—I'm not thick you know," Lily said, seizing his wrist and holding him back, her green eyes surveyed him deeply, "I can smell it on you."

Remus tugged at his tie's collar uneasily and shifted his position but remained silent for he really had no idea how to respond.

"Whiskey," Lily stated, he felt like she was piercing him with her green eyes, "firewhiskey. I know you have been drinking it. I can smell it. Since when do you drink illicitly? I thought you were the one who'd—"

"I'm not," Remus said quickly, and looking around, he pulled out the flask and flipped open the lid, "it's not even mine. I was feeling bad then it turned to worse—I just took a small—er—ish amount; I know what I'm doing, Lily."

He caught her expression and instantly understood. He felt slightly defensive as she folded her arms across her chest. She ran her hand through her long and thick red hair and sighed.

"I'm sober," he said indignantly and rather shortly.

"I know," she said and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the compartment door sliding open. Alice's head popped out and turned to look at them. She broke into a smile and waved in which both Lily and Remus did in return with half the enthusiasm. She trotted towards them, her smile melting as she neared.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the flask in Remus's hands. But Remus waved the question off with a look he shot at Lily.

"I'll be off then," he said, "I'll see you later than—it's great to see you Alice," he added over his shoulder as he departed. He nearly ran into Frank's compartment, slamming it shut as he entered and sighing heavily, staggered into the seat next to Sirius who moved to make room.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked, slightly amused as the lycanthrope glared at him. "How much did you have—"

"I'm bloody sober," Remus snapped then his hand flew to his head, "but I've got a wicked headache—how much longer until we're there?"

"I reckon a half an hour," Frank answered.

James and Sirius had to go back and get their book bags, insisting that they would get Peter's as well; and when they returned, Remus had the sneaking suspicion they did not go back for the books. And his prediction was right when the two whisked out two flasks.

They shared it with the others (not including Remus who strictly refused, claiming he would never touch another drop of firewhiskey) and before the train ride ended, the flasks were empty and the boys were on their way.

"Here!"

That one word perked everyone up and they all soared to the window. The pushed it open, allowing them to feel the cool night's breeze and in the distant, they could see, perhaps the greatest school. It lit up against the sky and even from a distance, it stood out against the night—it was Hogwarts.


	5. V: The Great Feast

Perhaps it was the magnificent feast that people loved the most about the arrival, or the Sorting, but it was probably neither—in fact, it was most likely the idea of spending their year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Marauders were one of the first to grab the carriages, having known exactly where they would be, and talked eagerly among themselves. Even Remus, who was engrossed in a book nearly always, was engaging in the conversation—and this time, the thestrals did not bother him.

"Think the first years are getting smaller and smaller," James said again. The first few times he said this was when he saw them scurrying and flinching away from Hagrid, the half-giant whom Remus was very fond of.

"I dunno how many times you've said that already," Peter said, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

James merely smiled. "It's true. But kick the habit—what if we don't have the same classes?"

"We have the same subjects," Remus pointed out slowly as if he was pointing out a mistake to a first year.

James scowled but flushed after Remus replied. The carriage ride was enjoyable as always, except when James threw Remus's book bag over, knowing his friend would go after it; but they seemed at ease as the carriages pulled to the front gates.

There, Professor Flitwick, a professor whom always was stationed there for attendance (and was a professor that taught The Marauders for three years); he smiled at them and demanded their identification. Amused, they obliged and was accepted. The doors, that were already open, were three or four stories tall, making it a very dramatic entrance to the castle.

But the doors did the foyer justice. The Marauders remembered the castle all too well, having, on many occasions, sneak around at night under the James's cloak. They managed to memorize the entire first and second floor and was working on the dungeons. The other floors remained to be discovered and this year they were quite determined to accomplish it.

"What do you say?" James asked, quirking his eyebrow. "In a few nights we'll explore the dungeons then start on the third floor and go up."

Remus, who really had no say, shrugged indifferently for he knew whatever he said would not change the stubborn friend's mind. Sirius and Peter agreed wholeheartedly. The ghosts floated by, bellowing (or cackling) their greetings; all but Peeves the Poltergeist who was swooping down on the students and throwing dusty erases from the chalkboards. A few managed to hit them and their black robes were covered in chalk dust.

But, for once, that did not seem to bother them as they made their way into the Great Hall. It was just like they imagined—the house cup—which was won by Ravenclaw the past two years they went and was won by Hufflepuff the previous—lost its decorations for it was the beginning of a new year.

"Why, is it you four? It is a _pleasure _to see you again!"

The Marauders instantly recognized the voice that spoke behind them and turned around to see the ghost of Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick (that name he did not prefer).

"Hello Sir Nicholas," James said and waved, "did you have a good break?"

Before he could answer, hundreds more filed into the Great Hall, and the ghost nodded in farewell when The Marauders looked over their shoulders at their incoming friends. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat themselves at the very end.

"Long time no see, eh?" Frank said, slightly breathless as he sat himself down next to Sirius and across from Peter. The twins came next, Fabian was still red and bleary eyed with tears stains on his face but he merely shrugged and Gideon, who was on his left, seated himself a little ways off, next to Vitani and Ava, who were new seventh years. And Emmanuel came trotting in shortly afterwards with his chest puffed out.

"Knew you'd get the badge!" James said, pointing at Emmanuel's chest and giving him the thumbs up. "Tell me when tryouts are!"

"Thanks!" Emmanuel said and grinned. "But, there won't be another Beater nor Seeker who would be better than you too."

James pretended to look flattered but Remus found that air of arrogance in his smirk and gesture. Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly but remained silent. Sirius looked amused. It looked like Claire and Oliver were the new Prefects for Gryffindor (from the way they were wearing their new shiny Prefect badges). Oliver was discussing with Darry (a sixth year).

"Ah, anyway," James said, looking back at his friends with a grin, "wonder what the first years are like this year."

"Remember the—"

"—prank we pulled?" Remus finished once Sirius broke off. "How could I not? Which year though? The previous when we were third years or when we were second years? Because both were—"

"—brilliant?" James finished helpfully but Remus merely raised his goblet to his lips and fell silent by drinking more pumpkin juice.

"Sure," he said after a pause and flashed his friend the smallest of grins as if he liked the memories of messing with the first years. And before any could say anything else, the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a loud and echoing bang. And the first years came trooping in, in a pretty neat line (in which Professor McGonagall had tried organizing).

All heads turned to them and Remus caught the eye of one young girl who blushed furiously and nearly tripped over the long hem of her robes. She regained her balance but did not look at Remus.

Professor McGonagall made her usual, annual speech (that was the same for every year) to the first years who looked at one another, either nervously or excitedly, and looked at the single hat on the stool.

Remus knew, all too well, what hat that was. It was the Sorting Hat that had put him in Gryffindor—indeed, he remembered that day and how he was torn between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and in the end, it was Gryffindor that won. He could not have been happier.

"Aaret, Gregory!"

A tall and wider boy stepped up to the stool and sat down gingerly, looking slightly apprehensive at the Hat as it was placed on his head. The Hat was so big, it covered his eyes. There was a tearing noise as the Hat opened its mouth to speak.

"Hufflepuff!

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as Gregory bounced off the stool and trotted over to the Hufflepuff table. The others leaned in towards the new first year and all patted him in a warm welcome.

"Arrufflehoff, Dean!"

The Great Hall fell silent once again as a boy with a thinned face and striking blonde hair came forward, looking nervous under all the waiting eyes as he sat himself on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone around The Marauders, including them, stood up and clapped loudly as the first year came, looking relieved, over to the Gryffindor table. Like the Hufflepuffs, they all patted him on the shoulder.

"Auzey, Shire!"

A girl with very long brown hair stepped forward, she narrowed her green eyes at the Hat as it was placed on her head. She sat rigid on the stool and fell completely still.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins gave a cheer as the girl hopped off the stool and headed over to the table; they did not try and reach out to her but they clapped enthusiastically for her which seemed enough for Shire.

"Biftle, Johnson!"

A very short boy came walking up to the stool, falling on the hem of his robes and muttering his apologies as Professor McGonagall watched him with an unreadable expression. She placed the hat on his head and waited.

"Hufflepuff!"

The first years went one by one up to the stool. Out of the largish group of first years, about eleven first years were sorted into Gryffindor so far. To everyone's surprise, many went to Ravenclaw (already seventeen) and Slytherin (who had nineteen); fourteen headed over to Hufflepuff and there were about thirty or less to be sorted.

In the end, six more were sorted into Gryffindor, giving them seventeen new first years. Slytherin had six more join them, giving them a total of twenty-five new students. Hufflepuff had eight more which ranked them with twenty-two new first years. Then Ravenclaw eight as well, giving them twenty-five new students this year.

Then the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came forward and spread his arms wide, smiling at everyone in the room. "Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!"

"For some of you, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts!" he added with a look at the first years. "I would like kindly remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden—funny how that name turns out—and the third floor is also strictly prohibited. But on a cheerier note, we welcome Professor Songlure, who has kindly agreed to fill in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, this year!"

Every head turned to the new arrival sitting at the Head Table. To everyone's surprise, this professor looked nothing like the others they've had—he had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back but the strangest gray eyes. He waved in acknowledgement and nodded at Professor Dumbledore.

"And lastly," he said, turning his palms up towards the ceiling, "let us enjoy this wonderful feast!"

There was a collective gasp in the Great Hall as the empty plates filled themselves to the brink. Sirius was the first to snatch the pudding and chicken from two different plates while Remus stashed up on mashed potatoes and loaves of bread. Peter had the turkey on his plate and steaming carrots. James had steak on his with corn.

"I'm starved," James said and twirled his fork with his fingers before plunging it in his food. The Marauders ate mostly in silence, savoring the delicious food. When they finished, they pushed their plates away, bursting with food but feeling content.

Next came the desserts. They all helped themselves to something new that was introduced (chocolate covered brownies with sharp mint filling). And it was unbelievably delicious.

When the food disappeared, the students started filing out of the Great Hall. Although, not many were for they were still in their own conversations. The Marauders were keen on getting to the common room and having heard the password from the two Prefects that were talking about it, they decided to head out early.

"_Lykke til_," James said and shot his friends a questioning look over his shoulder.

"It's Norwegian," Remus explained and repeated the password when the Fat Lady did not wake. She jumped and swung open the portrait door, muttering darkly about students who don't understand beauty sleep.

"She'll need more than a few hours," James said and tugged at his tie, loosening it and earned a disapprovingly glare from Remus. But Sirius and Peter snickered and nodded in agreement. The boys looked around the common room, admiring the brilliant shades of red and gold before their eyes. Then they headed up the boys dormitory, to the fourth years. The winding stairs were exactly as they remembered, tiring.

But they stopped when at the door with the label "_fourth year boys' dormitory_". Sirius swung the door open and stepped in first. It was still their four-poster bedroom with their belongings at the foot of each bed. They flopped down on their beds and heaved a great sigh. It felt complete to be laying back in bed at Hogwarts.

"My bloody legs hurt," James muttered as they lay back on their beds.

"You've only been walking for a few minutes," Remus pointed out then unconsciously looked out the window. The tiniest hint of the silver moon was glowing brightly against the black night but for once, Remus was able to push it to the back of his mind.

James suddenly sat up and kicked his trunk open; Sirius and Remus, who were the closest to James, leaned over to see what James was rummaging for. Their question was answered when James held up a long cloak, light and rippling as water, that held the best disguise—invisibility.

"In a few nights we are using this to explore," he said and his usual mischievous look glinted in his hazel eyes. Sirius and Peter looked equally excited for the new adventure but Remus looked skeptical.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked, looking up from the book he had just opened, which was his new Transfiguration book. "With everyone out patrolling the halls so early in the year?"

James rolled his eyes and waved off Remus's doubt with a hand. "Nah, we can dodge them easily. Plus we've got the Cloak of Invisibility. What we really need is something that tells us where everyone is."

"Like a map," Peter muttered to himself and started unpacking his books and shoving them in his book bag.

"Exactly like a map!" Sirius said louder and shot Peter a grin. "Good one."

"Not only would that be extremely hard to create," Remus interrupted with an air of superiority, "but that would be breaking about a hundred school rules not to mention the high risk of getting caught or the higher risk of losing it or getting it confiscated..."

"Blimey," James said and looked at Remus, "let's see what else could go wrong. What a pessimist."

Remus looked defiant. "I'm a realist."

Sirius raised his eyebrows though he looked amused.

"Plus, I am only thinking of what could happen so—"

"—you could try and change my mind," James interrupted with a smirk and waved his hand impatiently. The messy haired boy sat up and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, looking at his friends.

"As fun as this is..." Remus said, getting to his feet and wincing slightly at he did so. The wounds on his legs were still causing him slight discomfort and pain. Last full moon had been especially painful for the werewolf was desperate for food, having not eaten for many hours.

"Where are you going?" James asked, frowning slightly as he watched his friend hover near the doorknob. He turned around and James could see him blushing furiously.

"I need medicine," he said hoarsely and looked downward, "I've injured myself this past full moon and—"

James's question was answered when Remus unbuttoned his shirt and untied his tie. There, underneath the gray sweater and white shirt, were bandages wrapped tightly around his upper body. And James walked over to his troubled friend, and almost like he was in a trance, unraveled the bandages to reveal a horrid sight.

There were many gashes and old scars on Remus's body, but the ones that stuck out the most were only three but three very deep and painful slashes that were seared in his chest as if he was engraved with a knife. The bits of flesh were clearly torn away and the gashes were still seeping out blood, staining the bandages with red.

Peter and Sirius rose to their feet and stared in horror. James could see Remus stiffen under the prying looks but he looked down at them, too. Each claw scar he could see stood out vividly in his mind and he winced when James reached out and traced out the bite mark.

"Er—yeah—that's where he bit me," Remus muttered and inhaled slowly when James looked at him with uncharacteristically serious hazel eyes. Remus could not bear to say another word about his lycanthropy and quickly wrapped the bandages again and buttoned his shirt once again, slipping his gray sweater back over his head and disappearing without another word.

"I've done research," Peter said softly and hurried over to his trunk, kicking it open, "I've got some books that could help us—I think we can finish the potion this year."

"Great," James said and looked around, "I wonder why the Room of Requirement couldn't fashion us a room with an already-made potion for us. It could save us a load of grief."

But Sirius snorted. "Is that what we really want or do we want to do it ourselves and make us feel like we actually did something?"

That question silenced James as he understood what his friend was saying but nonetheless he was becoming even more determined to finish this project for Remus.

"Listen," James said in a low and urgent voice, "this full moon—we're going to the library right after we drop Remus off and overnight—we're going back to the seventh floor."

"When is the full moon this month?" Sirius asked and looked out and up at the sky. It was a cloudless and starry night. James was trailing his finger over the lunar chart he held and pointed.

"Not until the twenty-first," he said and sighed heavily, rolling up the chart and shoving it back in his book bag, "we don't want to raise suspicion around Remus so we'll wait till then."

The three decided that they did not want to wait in the dormitory (mostly because they found it excruciating having to wait in one place whilst their friend was suffering in another). So they all hurried to the common room, were they found it filled and loud with buzzing conversations.

"I'll sneak out first," James said and looked over his shoulder at his friends, "then we'll go out one by one—seeing as we're not really allowed in the corridors now."

Peter and Sirius nodded, giving James the thumbs up that they understood. But before they could take another step forward, someone cut them off. It was the very same redhead who James had fancied since day one.

"Evans!" he said in surprise and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Don't even _tell _me that you're going to start breaking rules!" Lily said with an agitated expression. "It hasn't even been a full day and you already have your pathetic mind wrapped around the idea of rule-breaking."

James merely grinned while Sirius and Peter snickered. "Ah, Evans. Your words melt my heart. My 'pathetic' mind is wrapped around the idea of being with you. What do you reckon, Evans? Want to?"

"Oh stop, absolutely not!" Lily snarled but did not move out of the way. "You are such arrogant toerag—but you're not going to go running round when we're not allowed. What's the point anyway?"

"Oh bloody hell, Evans," Sirius said from behind, winking at a group of third years who stopped next to him (Peter waved them off with an impatient hand)."We're not going to get caught or anything."

"Likely," she snapped and narrowed her bright green eyes, "you're not going to lose House points when we don't even have any."

James groaned and his hand jerked in a way that he was going to pull out his cloak but he merely tugged on his sleeve and readjusted his glasses, though his eyes never left hers.

"Okay," James said and smirked, he looked like he was doing some quick thinking, "if you won't let us go, then I get to snog you."

"Not likely," she hissed and stamped her foot as James dared to take a step closer towards her. She flipped back her hair and anger flared in her eyes when James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hang on—there's three of you," came a voice and James tore his eyes off Lily to see who else had come up. It was Lily's dear friend, Alice Prewett. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and exchanged mutual expressions with Peter although James's eyes were back on Lily as if he could not look at her long enough.

"What?" Peter asked, looking at Alice too.

"Where's Remus?" she asked, looking around as if Remus would appear crowd and join them. James rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"He's not with us right now," Sirius replied with an edge to his voice. Alice knitted her eyebrows in confusion and looked as if she were going to demand an explanation. It seemed to interest Lily, too.

"Where is he?" she inquired curiously, looking at The Marauders intensely as if she wad reading their minds but James folded his arms across his chest.

"We wouldn't say even if we knew where he was," James said and for once, was able to look sternly at her.

"He's my friend, too!" Lily snapped, crossly. Her eyes surveyed them carefully.

"But Remus is _our best _mate," Sirius shot back, emphasizing his phrase and nudged James who jumped. He looked backward, and reading his expression, James knew that Sirius and Peter wanted to leave.

"Sorry Evans."

James pushed passed her easily and he, Peter, and Sirius slipped past the Fat Lady's portrait. Once they were outside, James plunged his hand into his pockets to grab the silvery cloak and instantly threw it over them. The portrait swung open again, catching Sirius's shoulder and sent him howling with pain. In Seeker reflexes, James brought down Peter and Sirius to the floor and in that instant, a Ravenclaw Prefect came rounding the corner, looking like she ran.

"Keep quiet," James hissed and watched as she looked around. Evidently, whomever opened the portrait, closed it quickly when they heard a strange noise. And when the Prefect disappeared around the same corner, James, Sirius, and Peter all let out their breaths they were holding and staggered to their feet.

"A fair warning when you're going to _do _that next time," Sirius groaned, massaging his knees, "there goes the feelings in my legs."

"Ah, whatever," James said with an impatient wave of his hand. Sirius scowled at his friend but the three set off underneath the cloak. It was a great deal harder when they had grown inches since the last time they have worn the cloak, especially when there were three of them.

"Ouch, James! That was my foot!" Peter hissed when James nearly fell.

"If you hadn't elbowed me in the ribs, I would have said sorry!" James hissed back but Sirius nudged them both into silence when the doors of an empty classroom opened. To their surprise, Madam Pince and Filch came stalking out; Filch, who became the caretaker exactly when The Marauders went to school, bent down and scooped up Mrs. Norris in his arms and hurried off.

"I heard he was trying to learn magic before he became a caretaker," James said once they were well out of ear-shot. "Molly Weasley said, when she was a first year—right before we came—he was here for the hell of it but he can't do magic."

"He's a Squib," Peter said and inhaled sharply when he had trodden on something. It screeched and wailed into the silence, giving their position away, instantly. Mrs. Norris was wailing at the top of her lungs; they could hear Filch parading down the corridor to see what had disturbed his beloved pet.

"Damn!" James said and shoved his friends in the opposite direction. They obeyed, their feet moving in sync as all three had to keep pace and timing while they were running, still hidden beneath the cloak.

Finally, when Filch's booming voice had ceased to a silence, they backtracked several halls, they had decided on another route to the hospital wing. It was several long minutes until they finally reached the blasted oaken doors.

"Remus better still be here," Sirius panted, clutching his chest as he was elbowed there earlier by Peter. James peered through the crack, taking longer than usual but he could not see the lycanthrope.

"Don't even tell me," Sirius started but stopped when he caught something flash in front of his eyes. It was Remus.

"Nah, you're good," James said and quickly slipped through the crack between the doors and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Remus nearly spit out his potion.

"_Boys_!" a new voice said, very startled. "What are you doing out at this hour? How were you not caught?"

"Ah," James said and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, giving her a shifty grin, "funny story really—no, no , Remus—we weren't caught—we're very stealthy."

Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was going to say something but closed it again; she looked even more agitated when the boys came clambering into the hospital wing. Remus, however, looked grateful and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm not worth that," Remus said and finished his potion, handing it back to Madam Pomfrey who took it back into her office, "you're fortunate you weren't caught sneaking around this castle after hours."

"There were near misses," Sirius said and exchanged glances with Peter.

"But we had the cloak," James interrupted, pulling out the silvery cloak then stuffing it back in his pocket. Remus actually grinned.

"I had a hunch you would," he said with an air of amusement.

The Marauders thanked Madam Pomfrey for not getting them in trouble and headed out with written permission from her if they were to get caught on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Remus looked at his friends and sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked, smiling when Remus looked away, a little flustered.

"That's your troubled sigh," Peter added with the attempt to smile, "what's bothering you. We all ranted about our problems on the train but you were quiet—as always—so out with it."

"I don't even think there is a problem," Remus protested earnestly, "I think I just did that for the hell of it. Anyway—I'm exhausted, it's been a long day—"

"—of sitting on a train," James said with an amused smile.

"Well—that but with you lot, it makes everything ten times more tiring," Remus said and raised his eyebrows when his friends tried to look affronted. The way back to the common room was much quicker than heading out. The common room was nearly empty, except for a few strays that were by the windows or on the couches.

But The Marauders were just keen on getting upstairs where they knew sleep would be there. And that's just what they did. Frank Longbottom was fast asleep in his own bed and by the looks of it, it looked like he was trying to stay up to greet them but fell asleep for his bed was littered with candy and books and his wand.

They hastily changed into sweatshirts (not bothering to change their uniform pants) and crawled under their covers, welcoming the comfort the beds offered. None drew the curtains around their beds and each gave each other grins before closing their eyes and extinguishing the last of the lights that remained on.


	6. VI: Just Another Day

It was, by no means of complaint, that September 2nd, had fallen on a Saturday. The Marauders had two completely free days before their classes would start. Professor McGonagall gave out their schedules at breakfast. And, like Remus had predicted, The Marauders had the same classes (mostly because they had signed up for the same classes).

But this morning, in which Remus had decided to get up early (and had accidently woken Peter during the process) so the two walked around the castle together. He and Peter made the grave mistake of heading down a deserted corridor. But there were two figures that stood out against the bright sunlight that streamed through the glass windows. But Remus could not see their faces for they were silhouetted.

Although they were sitting close together, whispering something so their heads were, also, close together. Slightly uncomfortable, Remus started to turn the other way with Peter but something froze Peter to the spot. Turning, he followed Peter's gaze and narrowed his eyes against the bright light.

Through the dazzling spectrum of colors that reflected from the small stained glass windows above, he could make out that achingly familiar short, shoulder-length hair, her frame, her thin face. And the person next to her, was instantly recognizable—how could he not be? And right then, Remus wished he'd never walked down this hall.

Somewhere in the back of Peter's throat came an angry growl. Remus could feel something burst in his chest as his hand jerked towards his unbuttoned shirt as if he was about to grab something from his pocket.

Reeling away, he spun on his heels and marched away. He could barely hear anything else Peter was saying until, with the weight of a hundred tons cascading into his chest, forced himself to tune Peter back in. But it wasn't Peter talking, no one was talking, he wad just imagining words that were echoing in his mind.

It was as if a weakened dementor had been placed right in front of him and though he had to admit that a dementor was worse, this new and unfamiliar feeling was bad as well. He felt a large creature inside his chest just die and it hurt.

"Remus? Can we—er—slow down a bit?" Peter asked cautiously when he managed to catch up and not having long legs, like Remus, Peter was growing weary. And instantly, Remus fell to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry," he said a little breathlessly and fumbled with the tie he never took off. His hand was deep in his pocket, clutching a piece of parchment that clawed at the back of his memory. And though a new wave of anger washed over him, he managed to control his anger long enough to listen properly.

"What–was–that–about?" Peter panted when they stopped and leaned against the stone wall. Without bothering to answer, Remus dug out the parchment that was clutched in his hand and smoothed it out for Peter to see.

"This," he said coldly and shoved it to Peter as if he wanted nothing more to do with it. Peter frowned and took the parchment from him and peered at it, taking a closer look. He read:

_Hello Remus,_

_I guess you were not expecting a letter from me but I wanted to apologize for being so late wishing you a Happy Birthday! I attached your gift to my owl, I do have some doubts about his reliability, he's a bit young to be completely trustworthy, but he's all I got. Anyway, I hope we can talk about something without, as you would say it, being cliche or anything but I want you to know how I, er, that I fancy you. I doubt it is temporary, seeing that I have been telling you all last year but I hope I can get you to say what's on your mind._

_Anyway, if you don't feel the same way, I don't mind. I'm nonchalant over that kind of stuff. Listen, I want us to still talk this year, regardless of what we become; I do not want one thing to ruin our friendship. Who knows? Perhaps we will be friends even after we graduate. Having said all that I wanted, I suppose I better enclose this letter. I hope you enjoy your gift!_

_Alice Prewett._

Peter instantly felt Remus's agitation towards the girl and almost shared the same pain. He knelt down beside Remus and sat there in a comforting silence that did not last long.

"Where—the—bloody—hell—where—you—two?"

Both Peter and Remus turned to look at each other in an reactive action but realized the voice was coming from behind Remus. Turning around, he saw Sirius and James galloping towards them, looking like they just ran a marathon.

"We went for a walk," Peter said and sat up a little taller, "what woke you two?"

"The absence of _you two," _Sirius said and pointed at them; he plopped himself down at Remus's side while James sat himself next to Peter. Remus looked like he was forcing himself into a better mood.

"What's that?" Sirius said, pointing at the rolled up parchment in Peter's hand. He had completely forgotten to hide it and Remus shot him a disapproving look, Peter looked sheepish.

"You can read it but later," Remus said and forced a smile on his face, "let's do something—something else—can we?"

Bewildered, James and Sirius stood up. They never refused the call to an adventure but what was strange was Remus suggesting they all go on one. Remus stood up, rather stiffly, and looked down at Peter.

"What do you say?" the lycanthrope asked and raised his eyebrows. "It can get a bit weary sitting around all day when it's nice outside—or we can go somewhere." Remus sounded very distracted and before James or Sirius could ask, Remus started walking slowly in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" James asked once Sirius and Peter caught up as well.

"How about we go somewhere," Remus said vaguely and looked at James but his mind did not seem like it was with him.

"Sure," Sirius said and looked at Remus carefully, "but where to?"

Remus shrugged and started walking again, leaving the boys no choice but to follow wherever Remus was headed. To their knowledge, Remus was heading in the general direction of the Great Hall. His pace seemed more rigid and fast as if he was eager to leave. Peter decided that this would be the prime time to show them the letter and that's what he did.

James and Sirius leaned closer when Peter handed the letter to James. There was a short pause of silence, in which Remus suspected that his friends were preoccupied, and their expressions hardened the farther they read.

"This is it," Sirius said and hurried forward to catch up with Remus.

"What's what?" Remus asked, nervously tugging at the sleeves (since his tie was not slung around his neck). Sirius scowled at his friend but James and Peter rushed over.

"This letter's bothering you, isn't it?" James inquired, and could tell that he had hit a nerve. Remus stopped so abruptly, James, Sirius, and Peter nearly ran into him.

"That bit of parchment is nothing to me," Remus said hotly and pointedly turned his back on it, "I could not care less about it or about the person who wrote it." But anyone could see that anger was not the only thing flaring in his blue eyes.

If things could get worse, they just did, when those two silhouettes decided to make an untimely appearance. James could feel Remus stiffen but his expression was calm yet unreadable.

"_Ah, perfect_," Remus spat and rolled his eyes, turning away to start walking. The other three did not argue for they started walking right beside Remus, too, turning their backs on them.

No one called his name, which meant that they knew that he was in no mood to talk, and they hung back, waiting until The Marauders turned around another corner; Remus stole a glance over his shoulder and his whole body relaxed.

"Thanks for not making me stop and talk to them," Remus whispered hoarsely and walked into the Great Hall. On every table, were the small platters of light and pack-able food. He stormed up to one of the bowls and grabbed an apple and tossed his friends ones.

"By all means," he said and motioned to the table, "we can sit here and eat if you want—I don't mind."

But his friends all shook their heads and James looked over his shoulder before leaning closer so whatever he was going to say would not be overheard by others.

"I think the kitchens could make us something that we could take elsewhere," he said and raised his eyebrows; a glint of his mischievous side was showing already. Something of a ghost of a grin flitted on Remus's face; he could not have suggested anything better than that. So that's exactly what they did. Looking around, they hurried out of the Great Hall and rounded another corner.

This led them to one of the largest portraits they have seen in this school. James prodded the green pear with his wand tip; it fidgeted. The green handle started forming on the portrait, turning it into a door. James seized it and yanked the picture open, letting his friends enter first before he hurried in after them, shutting it hastily behind him.

Several heads turned in their directions; eyes, the size of tennis balls, all stared avidly at them. Again, no sign of Tia or Kreacher, which meant that Dumbledore had more than enough house-elves here.

"Could we—er—have a plate of bacon," James said and started listing off some off the top of his head, "several flasks of marmalade and toast? That'd be it, I suppose."

The house-elves seemed eager enough to jump to the task. The loud banging of pots indicated that they were bustling about to fill in their order. Hunger gnawed at Remus's insides and he realized just how hungry he was. It was not long after James had asked for food that they received it. The bacon was sizzling, making him dizzy with aching hunger all over again.

"Thanks," James said brightly then added after a thoughtful pause, "we'll be done with this in about a half an hour—can you take this outside by the beech tree by the lake? We don't want to be seen."

Three or four house-elves bowed to the task and took the silver platters and disapparated on the spot. The Marauders waved goodbye and headed out. They crossed two corridors; they were filled with several large group of students making their way to the Great Hall but they went outside, right to their beech tree that sat near the lake. They could already see the food and in no time, the fourth years broke into a run, racing one another to the tree.

"Ha!" James said as he slammed his hand on the tree branch. The other three gave up and fell back into a loping walk. Remus fell on to the grass, rubbing his chest.

It was, in their opinion, one of the best breakfasts they had ate in a long time. Remus, who had supplied them with his favorite mind candy, was sitting rather quietly. After their half an hour was finished, they were wading in the water. They were talking about everything that came to their mind and shockingly, serious topics kept forcing its way into their conversation, however, Remus was still very quiet.

For an hour or two, they were kicking around in the water but now they were back on the grass, their sleeves rolled up and their shirts were loosely buttoned. However, something else was on Remus's mind, far from Alice; but so close to the familiar grieving feeling he felt before whenever they would crop up in his memory. It was something that was always nagging at the back of his mind; and to his great surprise, he felt hot tears pricking his eyes. Flushing, he tried brushing them away but he was caught.

"What's wrong?" James asked, alarmed.

Remus shook his head, his throat was still tight and he did not trust his voice to come out strong. Sirius and Peter both turned their attention to Remus now, to his disappointment.

"Remus," James said in a warning voice, looking stern.

"Nothing, let us not make this another repeat of second year," he said in a monotone but the memory came crashing like a hard stone that hit him in the head, making him dizzy.

~_Syrena was sitting across from a young Remus who was looking nervous but curious at the same time. His father, John, was there, too. Remus looked at his parents._

_"I did nothing wrong," Remus said and continued to look at his parents with startling blue eyes._

_"We never said you did," John said with a chuckle and looked at Syrena. She nodded and John beamed. "But we do want to talk to you about something. It's rather important so it would help if you would listen carefully."_

_"I thought I always did," Remus grumbled, his parents smiled in amusement; then Remus added. "So what is it?"_

_"When you turn fourteen," she said and looked at John again, "we've decided we want to take you on a short trip around a few countries. Your father and I know several people in all sorts of countries and we've been thinking of going to each one in turn. Our friends have graciously invited us to stay at their house while we visit. Would you like to do that with us? We would go during Christmas. Think about having Christmas in Panama."_

_Remus probably could not look more excited then right then. "Really? That would be the best thing in the world! What countries would we go to? Why are we going at fourteen and not seventeen?"_

_"We have something planned for you when you are seventeen but we wanted to make this trip when you're fourteen because you are halfway to becoming an adult in the wizarding community and we think you deserve it," John said and motioned for Remus to come to him. The young boy ran towards his father and leaped into his open arms._

_"Do you like that idea?" Syrena asked, looking at him eagerly._

_"Of course I do!" Remus said, his voice sounded more than excited. "That would be the best fourteen birthday present! I'm excited!"_

_Syrena leaned in to hug her son and Remus threw his small arms around her neck and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. John patted Remus on the shoulder and beamed.~_

And now Remus could feel tears threatening to fall all over again and he suddenly pretended to tie his shoe, hiding his face from his friends. That memory burned harshly in his mind that he could not get rid of...did he even want to?

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked coaxingly; they knew better than to press Remus when he was in a state like this.

"Look at me, Remus," James said sternly but gently.

But Remus could not bring himself to look at any of his friends so he merely buried his head in his arms, unable to say anything for the fear of crying in front of his friends.

"Don't be afraid to tell us," Peter said soothingly and leaned towards the miserable werewolf, "we want to know what happened."

"Remus, talk to us, but I'd like it if you look at me," James said and shifted into a kneeling position for his legs were growing numb and moved closer to Remus. "You're not really yourself."

Remus still found it too hard to meet anyone's gaze mostly because he was ashamed of the few tears that were falling from his eyes because he could not stop them.

"I'm just tired," Remus lied, still not looking at any of his friends, he drew his legs closer to him and backed away the best he could. He just could not bring himself to admit it to his friends but he did not know why it was such a challenge.

"Look at me, Remy," James said firmly and forced Remus to look at him by tipping his head, by his chin, to eye level with the rest of them. He was shocked to see his friend's wet eyes.

Then Remus dropped his head again as if it was too much weight to hold. The werewolf shook his head mutely, muttering that it was nothing and he was just overtired and exhausted.

"Likely," Sirius said and folded his arms across his chest, "when there is something bothering a Marauder, it is the job of the others to help—you were for that rule."

"It's fine, you lot," Remus muttered quietly, still not looking at anyone, but his voice was flat and pained, which gave him away immediately.

"Eyes on me, Remy," James demanded; it pained him to see his friend in such a state that he could not even make eye contact with anyone for the amount of shame the lycanthrope felt.

Remus slowly looked at James. He inched closer to Remus who flinched away.

"Now, what's wrong?" James urged gently and sat back on his heels again.

Remus blinked then without hesitation, he launched into his story. He recalled the exact emotions he felt when his parents told them he would be traveling to different counties and what he said precisely in response to their questions. Retelling the story was one of the most brutal things he had to go through, reliving those searing memories was almost as bad as losing his parents all over again.

He remembered, very vividly, that memory for his entire life, he was looking so forward to it. When he was finished, he found several more tears falling and he hastily bowed his head to brush them away.

His friends looked saddened and all enclosed their ragged circle around their grieving friend and embraced them all at once. Overwhelmed by emotions, not even sure where half of them came from, he found it even harder to stem the flow of stubborn tears and soon enough, he found himself frantically wiping his eyes and moping up his tears, his breathing was ragged and his voice was unsteady.

He tried to swallow but his throat was too closed to allow him to do so. He did not know what set him off then he looked at his friends and realized that it was their kindness that made him lose control. He was shaking and he could feel James rubbing his shoulders, soothingly.

"It's not fair," Remus said childishly but tried to stop himself, looking even more flustered than he was.

Before Remus could get himself worked up again, Sirius caught him in a one armed hug, murmuring words of comfort as Remus started shaking again despite the warm weather. Peter enclosed the circle again, patting Remus's arm.

"I'm sorry," Remus said hoarsely, but he found himself returning Sirius's embrace, welcoming his friend's comforting support. "Everything's just loads harder to cope with—I really don't know why that—"

But he found that his voice broke off (_traitor, _Remus thought to his voice) and merely buried himself in Sirius's embrace, realizing that he felt extremely weak as he sat there. Finally, both drew back and looked at each other solemnly.

"Don't cry, Remy," James said sadly, "or—or you're going to make me cry." His statement was true; it nearly reduced him to tears to see his friend cry. Remus tried to laugh but could not find it in his voice to be able to.

It took a while for the three Marauders to calm down their fourth; breakfast and this early morning seemed like a thing of the past now that they had spent several hours lounging around then comforting Remus. It has been a very busy day for them.

The party of four walked to the Great Hall for lunch; Remus, who still had red and teary eyes, tried to walk with a bowed head. His friends walked faithfully beside him. They would shoo off anyone who would try and ask him what was wrong. They walked into the Great Hall, which was filled with students by then, and sat down near the end of the table.

The twins and Frank seemed to have noticed Remus's bowed head and exchanged confused glances between one another.

"Hey, Remus," Fabian said and cautiously looked at Remus, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Remus said hastily, not lifting his head from his book that he was poring over, "how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine," Fabian said and frowned deeply, "you look like you've been crying—"

"I'm fine," Remus repeated firmly and actually looked up, ignoring the surprised glances he received, "thanks." He nudged James, who quit his conversation to turn and look at his friend.

"I think I'll be heading out," Remus said tersely and gave him a grim smile, "m'alright, m'alright."

But James caught him around the wrist and stood up, too. In an instant, Sirius and Peter were back at his side and ready to leave. Remus felt more emotions swell in his chest—everything was hitting right in the chest.

"All right, we're going too," James said then turned to Frank and the two twins, "we'll see you later." He turned his back on them before they could say anything else. And The Marauders headed out of the Great Hall together and down a random corridor where they had no chance of being overheard.

"Let's—talk about something else," Remus rasped and sat down on one of the benches. The others joined him, Sirius pulled out a blank bit of parchment.

"How about we plan a prank for later this week?" he asked, raising his quill and ink bottle. When no one argued, not even Remus, he grinned broadly and scribbled at the top a series of numbers and the word "prank" after it. Remus did not have time to fathom the way Sirius documented it all.

"What's the main plot to this whole prank?' James asked, sitting back on the bench.

"Causing mayhem in all of our classes?" Sirius asked, looking thoughtful.

"Or acting like we don't know who we are," Remus said suddenly and all three heads turned to him. James's face brightened at the idea and he suddenly beamed.

"That's it," James said and grinned like a madman, "we're going to pretend that we aren't ourselves but each other. That'll set the professors off. How's this? Peter is going to be Sirius for a day. Sirius is going to be Remus. Remus is going to be me and I am going to be Peter."

"Cheers," Sirius said and his face broke out into a smile and nudged Remus, who could not help but smile. "I get to act like you all day, Remy."

"And the first one to break character loses and has to make the rest of us dinner and has to invite Madam Pince to eat with you," James said, nodding at himself that he was able to make such a good punishment for the loser.

"And just how much trouble are we going to get into?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at James who shrugged.

"Not much," the messy haired boy said indifferently, he stood up and turned to face them, "besides—we're the masters of pranks at this school. If we just suddenly stopped, who would fill our posts? This school would be so much duller."

"Most of our pranks seem to annoy all the Slytherins. Have you seen Bellatrix? Or Macnair? Or Avery?" Remus asked.

"But that's our job, as Gryffindors, to annoy the Slytherins. Blimey, they do the same thing to us," Sirius protested, thinking that his word settled the matter for good.

"Hm," Remus huffed, realizing that he there was no turning back. Once someone was involved in a practical prank, there was no backing out. It was an official Marauders' rule, although most of their rules were just as ridiculous as the others.

"Remember the Official Marauders Rules," Sirius said in a singsong voice and started digging through his book bag. Remus found it hard to believe that Sirius carried around the rules guide.

"We're not going over them," Remus said shortly, "those rules were rather stupid—"

"You made some," James pointed out, looking down the list.

"Yes, the ones that make sense are clearly the ones I came up with," Remus said defiantly and folded his arms across his chest. James, Peter, and Sirius exchanged amused glances and raised their eyebrows questioningly at their friend who continued to look indignant.

If it was one thing The Marauders knew, it was not to argue with Remus Logic; anyone who knew him well enough would know not to because he will always outwit his opponent and everyone knew that—it should be an official Marauders Rule.

**Short chapter—feeble ending. Thank you for reading!**


	7. VII: Official Marauders

**These are the rules The Marauders are guided by. It's just a weird and rather pointless but humorous chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James all sat underneath their absolute favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds, their beech tree. Technically, they were breaking school rules by being out after hours, but for once, Remus did not bother to tell them off.

The Invisibility Cloak of James's kept them safe from sight and the darkness covered them well enough, too. They wore their uniform robes (which were black) and other dark clothing. Their wand tips illuminated their faces and their legs were tucked under them.

The Marauders were all crowded around a single piece of parchment that was in the middle of them. It was a bit old and slightly ripped but was very crisp otherwise. It had the handwriting of all four scribbled in all different colored inks.

"When was the last time we updated this?" Sirius asked, pointing at the parchment.

"Dunno," James said, "not since the end of last year."

"Shall we start?" Peter asked eagerly.

"I can hardly wait," Remus muttered. His friends all looked amused and the four leaned in closer to start.

**Never take Remus's chocolate...ever.**

"Why was this rule invented?" Peter asked, frowning slightly at it.

"Remember the last time you persuaded us to try and steal his chocolate?" James asked bitterly and shuddered at the memory.

"His trunk's lid slammed down on our hands and was magically glued to them until Remus performed the counter-jinx," Sirius said and shook his head, "my hand has never been the same since, prat."

"And thus the birth of this rule!" Remus said and threw his friends a very triumphant (and nasty) smirk.

**Don't ask Madam Pince if she has something going on between her and Filch.**

"Peter..." Sirius said, drawing out his name in a long tone and turning slowly to look at his friend.

"How was I supposed to know that she would lock us in and unleash her rabid books on us?" Peter said, throwing his hands up in his defense.

Remus winced at the memory. "I don't know how many paper cuts I had after that terrible hour."

"She would have gone on longer if Professor Dumbledore hadn't stepped in to stop her," James said darkly, "my head was pounding from when that large volume of _Magic, The History, _knocked me in the head."

"It took me a while to go back to the library," Remus said and let out a short laugh, "and I'm the one who's all for books..."

**Never reveal newborn pranks.**

"Who came up with that one?" Remus asked and tilted his head slightly. "Which one of you worded this rule?"

"I did," Sirius said, "in my defense, it was nearly midnight and I was half asleep when I added that."

"Enough said," James said, "move on."

**You must learn to lie properly to avoid getting into trouble.**

"What?" Peter said; once again, all eyes were turned on him when they read this particular one.

"If it weren't for your rubbish skills at lying we wouldn't have had to go to a three hour detention that Saturday night and clean Filch's disgusting office," James said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Then what would you have said?" Peter retorted.

"Something better than 'I was looking for my Transfiguration book' which was in your hand at the time," James scoffed.

"Well—"

"And then you panicked and changed it to your Defense Against the Dark Arts book," Sirius added while Remus nodded.

Peter scowled. "Next."

**Never wake another up earlier than six on weekends.**

"Merlin—how many times did we break this rule?" Remus asked with a look at his friends.

"Yeah—this one can be an exception," James said uncomfortably, shifting his numb legs.

"Since when can any of these rules be an exception."

There was a collective pause of silence. Then Sirius broke it.

"Next."

**Never call Snivellus by his first name or surname.**

Remus stared at the rule. "Then what are you supposed to call him if we can't call him by his surname or real name?"

"By his well-deserved nickname," James said and he and Sirius gave each other high fives.

"Well—that's stupid," Remus said pointedly.

"For you," James said and jabbed his finger at the parchment. "This is an official rule, Remy."

"Next."

**No one can claim Lilyflower for their own except James.**

"Why did you call Evans 'Lilyflower'?" Peter asked, eyeing James who flushed.

"Because," he said, "that's what she is. Her name is the name of a flower and she is as amazing as a flower."

"And you can't just claim her like she's not living," Remus said fairly, fixing James with a stern glare then he looked at Sirius, too, "no girl is something you can just claim."

"I beg to differ," James said at once and grinned.

"Anyway," Sirius said, shooting his friend a cheeky expression.

**Alice Prewett is reserved for Remus Lupin, ONLY.**

"Who made up that stupid rule?" Remus barked, snatching the parchment then tossing it back.

"It can be changed," James said and threw his hands up in surrender, "by all means—but I'd wait first, then I'd change it—dunno, maybe you two will become a thing or something later on."

"Oh forget it—I'll see to that later," Remus said and waved it off with a hand, "next."

**Opal Yearling is reserved for Peter Pettigrew, ONLY.**

"_What_?" Peter yelped, seizing the parchment and rereading it to himself.

"What?" James said, though in a very different tone than Peter. "We thought you fancied her, it sounded kind of obvious to us, though."

"Bloody hell," Peter mumbled and tossed it back, "I don't—she's rather ugly—her face reminds me of an ostrich."

Remus looked confused. "Er..."

"Onward."

**Never tell anyone about Remus's furry little problem and when in company, use that code phrase instead.**

"Enough said," Sirius said simply.

"No need for an explanation," James agreed.

"It's pretty straight forward," Peter piped up.

"To the next one!"

**Never illicitly get drunk.**

"That's pretty self explanatory," Remus said with a shrug, "is it not? I made that one up for a good reason."

"It's a bit ironic actually," Sirius dared to say then plunged on recklessly, "you broke this rule on the train ride here—"

"For the last time, Sirius," Remus said exasperatedly, "I was not drunk. I could remember everything from that day and that train ride. I was very much sober. I did not drink that much."

Sirius grinned like a madman and patted Remus on the shoulder. "What does the next one say?"

**The Room of Requirement is a secret room only for The Marauders to know about. No one is to discuss about it.**

"I dunno what to say about this one," James said and looked thoughtful, "it's pretty reasonable."

Remus snorted. "How is that reasonable? Anyone can find it."

"But it's best if less people did," Sirius said, "which is why this rule was created. Stick to the rules, Remy, stick to the rules."

Remus protested slightly but he pretended to ignore it. Sirius nodded in agreement and turned to Peter. The smaller boy shrugged in his silent way of agreeing with the others.

"So are we moving on?" James asked, looking at his friends.

"Guess we are," Sirius said and stifled a yawn.

**No secrets amongst The Marauders**

"I can see why this one is important," Peter said and all heads turned to Remus who threw his hands up in defense.

"Why do you all look at me? And why do I feel like this rule is implying at me?" he demanded, looking very defiant.

"Because this rule _is_ directed at you," Sirius said and shot his friend a grin.

"Point taken, prat. Let's head on to the next one," Remus muttered.

**Friends before notes.**

"That's another stupid rule written by you, James," Remus said with a loud scoff, "and why does this rule feel like it's pointing at me?"

"Because it is," Sirius repeated with mock patience, "when someone is trying to write to you, you choose to answer your friends instead of shoving them away for notes."

"Besides," James said with an air of ease, "who needs notes when you've got the book? It's got the information and probably more than your notes do. I don't see—"

"—if you are looking for a specific kind of explanation or way to answer it, your notes should be the first resource; then it would be the library, which never fails you," Remus said and winced when he moved his legs. He lay on his stomach in the grass and the boys followed in suit.

**Never insult Quidditch.**

"There's not much to go on with," Sirius said and looked at his friends, putting his chin on his hands.

"Righto," James said with a cheerful grin, "I think that's it..."

"Finally," Remus said stretched out, laying on his back to look at the cloudy sky. The boys did the same and looked upward. The stars stretched silently and glared its light that made the look flecked. And for the briefest of moments, Remus was able to enjoy the peaceful night.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" James asked softly.

Sirius smiled and sighed contently."Certainly..."

**This was a short chapter. It was just something to have fun with. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	8. VIII: Classes as Fourth Years

**I do not owm Harry Potter. All rights remain.**

T'was a very special day for The Marauders. For some, it was their first day in a magical school, others, it was just another day, but for The Marauders, it was the best day for a welcoming prank. It was sure to annoy just about everyone they would talk to but they simply could not resist.

Firstly, Peter emerged from the bathroom, his tie was slung loosely around his neck, his white buttoned shirt was untidy and was not tucked in. He did not bother with the gray sweater and just slung on his black Hogwarts robes over the buttoned shirt. He emerged as Sirius.

Sirius, on the other hand, came around with hie done very neatly, his shirt was properly tucked in, and he hand a large book in his arms and had his nose in the book, being very vague when it came to talking to the others. He was Remus Lupin.

The real Remus Lupin, looked like the opposite. He wore, like Peter, no grat sweater and had his tie hanging loosely at his neck, the knot was poorly done and his shirt was very messily worn underneath his black robes. The best part was Remus was wearing James Potter's glasses (while James wore a temporary clear-sight charm), looking, if possible, even more smart.

James Potter came out wearing a black robes and his white shirt. He had his wand stowed up his sleeve and his shoe was untied. His tie was done poorly and James looked like he did not exactly care.

The four, emerging from the fourth year boys' dormitory, came down to the Gryffindor common room and earned many questioning looks from bystanders. They all waved heartily, still in role with their characters except within themselves.

"Are you wearing glasses, Remus? Why are you wearing glasses?"

That voice made Remus turn around and luckily, Sirius turned around as well. It was Lily Evans who completely ignored Sirius and turned her attention to the only Marauder she would talk to, Remus.

"I'm not wearing glasses," Sirius said and Remus smirked.

"Has the world gone mad? Is Evans really talking to me with a civil tongue? I'm so appalled. I knew you would choose me! Come on, Evans. Ditch that greasy git and let me take you on a date, tonight."

Lily could not possibly look more confused to the point where she looked annoyed. She stood, with a hand on her hip, looking agitated.

"Okay—well, Remus, you would never say that to me so I demand to know what is going on. Is this some kind of act—" Lily's face fell, "—I'll bet you anything it is one of your terrible pranks."

"Act?" Sirius echoed, still pretending to be Remus despite her enraged look. "Why would this be an act? And simce when do you hold a civil tongue with James. You hate Jame unless you really don't that is."

"Oh don't!" Lily said angrily, and pulled out her wand. "I wasn't talking to you, Black."

Sirius frowned. "You weren't talking to Black, actually. But he's back there if you wanted to go and yell at him some more." Sirius was pointing to Peter who waved.

"So are you trying to tell me that Pettigrew is you? And you are Remus? And Remus is James?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm saying Peter is Peter," he was gesturing to James. "James is James," he was pointing at Remus. "And so forth. I don't know what you are trying to say, Lily. A bit confusing actually."

"You lot can be so unbearable!" she said with high exasperation.

"Oh, come now, Evans," Remus said in a teasing voice, very unlike himself, "surely we are not all that bad. If you'd allow me to take you on a date, surely you see me in a different light?"

Lily actually looked like she was going to smile for a moment but her expression turned back to annoyance. "No."

She spun on her heel and stalked off with her head raised high and her red hair swinging. Remus watched her depart and then turned to his friends who were snickering, evidently pleased with themselves.

"All right," Remus said in a low tone, "it will certainly be a long day. I hope everyone is in the mood for it. But let's go down. I'm nearly starved and I'm surprised you lot aren't whining about that either."

"We were just about to start," James said with a smirk. The Marauders hurried down those three flights of stairs and to the Great Hall. It looked like everyone was eager for today for most were already down.

Professor McGonagall was going down the tables, handing back schedules. She was near the Slytherin table and brusquely handing back schedules. The others had the sense not to disresepect the professor but he hand a hunch that they were close to doing so.

When she was done scurrying around the table, she marched right over to Hufflepuff and started handing over their schedules in alphabetical order.

"And she will be another one we will severely get angry," Peter said, watching her apprehensively. Remus was not looking forward to messing with her but he was looking even less forward to sharing a meal with Madam Pince.

Next was the Ravenclaw table, who, was all turning around whenever their names were called. She was passing the schedules through the students, instructing the owner of schedule until the table was bustling with criss-crissing arms.

"I'd say, if we are lucky, she might give us detention," James said lightly and seized Remus's wrist, which was watchless, then seized Sirius's wrist. They had repaired the lycanthrope's broken wrist watch and Siriis had to wear it. James may have temporarily forgotten that.

It was a little after seven when they arrived and Professor McGonagall finally made it to her own house. The Gryffindors were waiting anxiously and she started walking around and handing out their course schedules. She was calling them out by name to see where they were sitting.

"Black," she said shortly and handed Sirius his schedule.

"Er...Professor I am over here," Peter mumbled but shrugged halfheartedly, "I don't look anything like Remus."

Professor McGonagall did a double take and by the way her eyebrows looked like they have become one, she ws confused.

"What are you going on about, Pettigrew?" she said wearily.

"I didn't say anything," James said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Potter! Were are your glasses. Don't tell me you have already lost them this year," she said, now looking very confused to the brink of annoyance.

"But Professor, I am wearing my glasses," Remus said halfheartedly and waved at her, "I didn't lose them, see?"

Then Professor McGonagall looked over at Sirius who now had his nose stuck in a book. He was flipping through the pages and making small notes in between his reading and eating. He was also trying to look at the _Daily Prophet_.

"It was against my better judgement, Professor, but their imaginations are rather vivid and I failed, dismally, to talk them out of their crazy idea," Sirius said simply, then divee back into the book (which was a large volume over the _History of the Merpeople, Resurfaced_.

"What are you four talking about, now?" Professor McGonagall barked and looked around at them. They were wearing the best nonchalant expression as they resumed doing their own thing.

But nonetheless, she fumbled through her stack of papers, that was in her arm, and pulled out three other schedules. She handed them all to the real owners but Sirius shook his head and, as if on cue, The Marauders handed over their schedules to their actors. It was very lucky they had signed up for the same classes.

"Now what?" she said impatiently, and leaned over James's shoulder. "I'm sure I handed you the right schedules. I know who you are. I have been yelling at you four sice day one. I certainly gave them to the right person."

"It really is no big deal, Professor," Sirius said earnestly but did not smile or smirk, "it has been fixed."

Professor McGonagall peered over James's shoulder and stared hard at the name written at the top.

"You are trying to imply that Potter is Pettigrew?"she snapped then straightened up and placed her hands on her hips in her usual strict manner.

"Er, no" Sirius said, frowning and he pointed at Remus, "James is just James. Blimey, I think I have said that to someone else this morning, as well."

Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose in an exasperated manner (much like Lily Evans) and sighed heavily. "This has got to be one of the worst pranks you four came up with. This is certainly no way to start off the year, boys. I expect you to get detention within the first hour."

"Music to my ears," Sirius said as she walked away. He caught Remus's expression and looked slightly half amused half indignant.

"Who doesn't want to stir a bit of trouble on our first day back?" James asked, and Remus moodily poked at his apple.

"Must I answer that?" he muttered and threw the apple into his bag. James chuckled and nudged Remus under the table with his foot.

"What?" the lycanthrope asked impatiently but James and Sirius only exchanged amused glances with one another. The minytes have passed and they enjoyed their breakfast. But now, Remus was shepherding them out the Great Hall and towards their first class. It was, evidently, Transfiguration and Remus was just so sure it would be one of the worst hours to come.

And he was right. Professor McGonagall hardly went into any kind of introduction but actually started talkimg about their upcoming OWLs which did not help his squirming nerves. Remus had been dreading them for ages.

He listened carefully, not bothering with any of his friends' hushed whispers that were going on beside him. He was keen on taking down everything she was saying. Her first lesson was a bit dreary and apart from her voice, she paused and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Potter?"

"It's Pettigrew, Professor, and I was wondering if you could go over the old topic of Animagi," James said and put his hand down.

"We went over it last year," Professor McGonagall said, ignoring the fact that James had insisted that he was still Peter. 'But very well, see me after class and I shall give you some excellent resources."

James beamed and went back to his hushed conversation with Sirius and Peter. Professor McGonagall resumed her lesson without another speaker, which she looked slightly less agitated at that. She explained, in brief words, what she was going to teach them over this year, and was determined to have it said without an interruption.

"Right then," she said and grimaced, "I suppose that was all for today. I do expect hard work and dedication from you all."

True to her word and despite her agitated attitude towards them, Professor McGonagall called James back into her office. There was a collective pause where nothing happened, it was all just very quiet. But then, James emerged from her office empty handed although his bag looked slightly heavier.

"I'm ready," James said and headed off. Remus saw, out of the corner of his eye, James look back at Professor McGonagall with a swift smile that he received on return.

Charms was next and Professor Flitwick's classes and have certainly been more interesting in the past. They sat through a lecture and were instructed to take notes. Remus, and a few others, were the only ones who did. The others were dozing off, gazing absentmindedly at a single spot in the room, or some where staring at him with a very blank expression.

"Your OWLs help decide what courses you are going to take depending on your career choice," Professor Flitwick said, standing back up on the stack of books to appear taller.

"That's not until next year," someone mumbled in the background and Professor Flitwick heard this and tutted them loudly. Chiding them for thinking their Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations were far away.

"Blimey," James muttered and rubbed his eyes wearily while Sirius yawned hugely. Both of them ran a hand through their hair. Remus, who was packing away his notes, scowled at his friends.

"Off you go, then," the professor said and waved them off; the students, who fought to get out of the Charms room as fast as they could, took no time in hurrying to the door. Although, The Marauders hung back until the group thinned and they were the last ones out.

Potions was another terrible lecture, which was unexpected for Professor Hayes was a very hands-on kind of professor. They wrote an outline of what was expected of them fourth year and what they would all be accomplishing. Remus, who already took avid notes from the Potions book, did not bother writing any of this, and played hangman in the corner of James's piece of parchment.

Divination was just as bad as last year. Professor Fultern had turned her room into blazing warm to iceland cold.

"I can see my own breath," Remus hissed angrily, shaking for he was just that cold.

"What's the bloody temperature in this room?" Frank said, looking around the room with an angry expression on his face.

It was rather hard to concentrate while shivering, their performances were lousy and anyone could tell that they were making up a load of rubbish. The only person that did not seem to notice was Professor Fultern, who had actually given them full marks for their precise prediction.

"Excellent," Professor Fultern said excitedly and started scribbling away madly on her clipboard. "What else can you tell me? Tell us, tell us all!"

Remus, who was bit annoyed at her demanding state, simply shrugged and racked his brains for something else he could say. He thought long and hard before clearing his throat and sitting up.

"That mark, there, looks like it's a cross. This means unity. Those lines, there, looks like the symbol for betray." Remus made up the entire thing. No, he did not see a cross nor did he see the lines, in fact, he praised himself mentally for his vivid imagination.

"Right! Tell me what that means!" Professor Fultern said and urged him on with a sharp nudge in the ribs with her bony hand. Wincing, Remus, rubbing his bruising ribs, pretended to look through his book.

"Er—it means that the betray will unite," Remus said, looking less sure, "—if that sounds anything near right or sensible but that's what the book says, here. Unless I'm reading that wrong..."

"Excellent, excellent. Full marks!" Professor Fultern said, ignoring Remus's muttering and the lycanthrope sat back down, hastily.

Dismissal for lunch was probably the best few words Remus heard, that day. The Marauders were the first to depart that ice room. Remus kicked the trapdoor open and stomped out of the room with his friends in suit.

It had been long so far and he was growing weary. After lunch they would be heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts then to History of Magic. History of Magic was the worst class of all and unfortunately, they had it right after Defense Against the Dark Arts and no one knew what the new professor was like.

The Marauders left slightly early from lunch to ensure they had enough time to make it to their next class. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was on the fifth floor this year, which never occurred in the past. No rooms ever moved floors. They were already growing tired from walking up a number of stairs, having to take detours to effectively avoid Peeves.

The portraits seemed to enjoy the students' exhaustion for they were jeering at them from down the hall until Sirius and James started bellowing right back.

"Ah, shut up you stupid portrait!" James bellowed.

"Crawl back to your painting!" Sirius added at a very loud volume.

Remus and Peter snickered and the four continued on their way. They stopped outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and stared inside, although it was hard for they could not see through the darkness.

"Well, come in," came a low and impatient voice.

The Marauders obeyed and lit their wands. All four of them inhaled sharply and their eyes widened. This classroom was not like any other classroom. Its walls were nearly gone but covered in deep ivory green. The ground was no longer tile but soft and swaying, green grass. And the room was at least running a mile long, if not more. They could not see the front of the classroom nor could they see the walls of the other sides.

Instead of desks, there were boulders, the size of the Knight Bus. There were four large boulders in all, forming a ragged circle. Professor Songlure did not have a head table or desk in the front of his classroom but he could tell that he had set himself up in the center of the circle.

"Well, I am sure you can find your seats," the very same low voice said.

The Marauders sat down uneasily and leaned against their book bags and looked around apprehensively. Students started filing in, too. Their reactions were very similar to The Marauders. Professor Songlure came out, finally, from the shadows and pointed his wand at the ceiling which grew slightly lighter, enabling them to see him through the gloom.

He wore his blonde hair back with a hair tie and his robes were bottle green. His eyes were gray and his mouth was thin. He was pale and his features were very defined. He was slightly taller than the boys, he was not exactly the tallest. He was thinned and looked battle-worn. And his voice was low and full.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have had three excellent professors in your past and I hope I can fulfill my duties as another great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I want to cover a few basic things before we get started on your lesson for today."

The students were listening very avidly, leaning forward in increasing interest.

"I am Professor Songlure. I am here to help you learn defense against the dark magic. I needn't to emphasize the seriousness and the dangers dark magic holds; its extent and power against its enemies can be far worse than what will be practiced in this class. I scarcely believe that you do not know the terrible curses and potions that were invented over time."

The students shifted uncomfortably.

"But I guarantee that you will be working with highly advanced fourth year spells in the beginning and hopefully by the end work up to sixth grade level work—which would include the use and practice of nonverbal spells. Furthermore, I would say learning defense is our beginning test to see where we all stand at and I vow, that as the year continues, we will be working on our offensive sides."

The students murmured quietly to one another, feeling more excited yet anxious about this year's course.

"Do not get used to this display. My classroom will change its appearance in accordance with my lessons. We will be working in a number of different environments for a number of different reasons. It is imperative that you can keep up.

"I would like to add that my classroom has been modified with a very large Undetectable Extension Charm. And to the pleasure for many, written homework will be less likely to occur than proving to me, one-on-one, that you can perform these spells."

"Do not be mistake, I believe books are vital but when this will come into real use, you will not have the opportunity—or time—to flip though a book and find the right hex, jinx, curse, or counter-course to block unfriendly spells. This is why it has been my personal goal to exercise your dueling skills without the use of books."

The students looked with mingled excitement and started murmuring again.

"Today's lesson is practical. Fighting your enemies can be hard for numerous reasons. When you are dueling, you are forced to use your senses and unlock your skills that you may have never used. It is vital that you can use them to your advantage. For example, seeing your enemy is an advantage but fighting an invisible one can be all the worse. It forces you to use different tactics in battle."

"So what happens...when you're forced to fight in the dark?"

With a flick of his wand, the doors slammed shut with a loud bang, making several students jump and stifle their gasps. The ceiling fell completely dark, the very few stars gave them little to no light.

But them Professor Songlure illuminated his wand tip that lit up his face. The room fell silent, the only sound was the shifting of feet in the grass. He was looking at them intently.

"You boy," Professor Songlure raised his wand and pointed it at Bernie Wells, a Ravenclaw student who was a bit shorter than Remus with very curly light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Bernie looked up though his eyes were narrowed against the bright light that was directly in his face. "You are going to work with this one—" And before Remus could do anything, that blinding light scorched his eyes and he looked down to avoid staring directly at it.

"I will transport you to different places. It is your job, for this lesson, to practice your offensive and defensive skills to see where you stand. Use whatever jinxes or hexes you have learned in your previous classes. However, I want you to keep in mind that you will be completely engulfed in darkness. You will be forced to rely on your hearing abilities—this lesson will teach you how to listen properly for your enemies."

Remus cast Bernie an uneasy look before allowing Professor Songlure to transport him. It did not feel like anything he would have expected. He turned around, hoping to catch a word with the professor but he realized that he was completely alone. And without warning, Remus swore he heard something (he was just being paranoid) and flat-out sprinted for a good five minutes.

The wind was howling in his ears as he flew past everything in a blur. He was not sure how close he was to the other side of the room but he had a hunch that he was more than a mile away. It was frightening to think of how far he was from everyone else nor was he sure that he knew where anyone else was. But his lungs were screaming and his legs were protesting angrily so he forced himself to a halt.

Slightly unnerved, Remus lit his wand tip and flung the ball of light, watching it float away then disappear. He was very right, this room was much larger than it should have been. Then something hard prodded him mentally in the back of his mind.

_Put that light out, boy, _the voice demanded. And Remus did not hesitate to do so. He extinguished his light and started walking in a very random direction, hoping that he would get somewhere when the voice echoed in his mind.

_Play your weakness as your strength._

Those words have been spoken to Remus before though his mind was sluggish and he could not remember who had said that. It had not occurred to him that he should remember that, and yet he did, but he had no idea what that meant. But soon, it hit him as effectively as a brick would. He had enhanced hearing. He cast it out and listened hard, concentrating with all his power.

He sent it in all directions. He was able to pinpoint the footsteps of Bernie. They were loud and frantic as if he was running. But before Remus could capture it, the footsteps stopped abruptly. But Remus was already heading in his direction with his wand at shoulder height, making sure he was treading in almost silence against the swaying grass.

He cast out his hearing again and turned slightly when he heard Bernie starting to run towards him. He stopped walking and knelt, listening hard, and breathing very softly. Through his enhanced hearing, he could hear those footsteps growing louder and louder until his sonic hearing was no longer needed to hear Bernie.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Remus's wand gave a feeble jerk in his hand as if someone had weakly tried to knock it out of his hands. He raised his own and said, "_expelliarmus_."

Remus heard a sharp cry and something hit his back. He stooped down and picked up the wand of Bernie Wells. His opponent's wand had flown in a high arc and hit Remus, landing right next to him. He had been successful.

Professor Songlure was right, they were being monitored, for the moment Remus picked up the wand, he had come to their aid and in the blink of an eye, Remus was back to the boulders in a ragged circle. Bernie was standing on his left. Remus returned the wand to its original owner.

"Wow," he said breathlessly and sat himself right next to Remus who had to sit down for his legs were weary. "I was always rubbish at this kind of stuff. I can't even disarm someone."

Remus chuckled and stole a sideways glance at Bernie. The Ravenclaw was looking fondly at Remus with admiration and impressed.

"You've done well," Remus said kindly and rubbed his ankles absentmindedly. It was not until a few moments later, another pair had appeared, looking worn out like they just finished running a marathon.

It was about ten minutes, the rest of the students had appeared at the circle, breathing hard and slumping to the ground, or even running to the Professor with weird boils or wild growing hair.

Sirius had his hands over his mouth, nodding to James who was speaking to him in a low and hushed voice. Sirius stood patiently while Professor Songlure shrunk his teeth back to normal.

Then the two came to join Remus and Peter, who had come up before James and Sirius, and sat down next to them. Remus was still panting slightly and there was a definite pinkness to his face but the darkness hid it well.

Professor Songlure had thoroughly explained the difference between light and dark and pointed out fairly well that it was unwise of many students to light their wand tips and give themselves away. He had praised the few that did not, Remus and Sirius included, and instructed those to think wisely on why fighting in the dark is important.

He dismissed their class and slunk back into the darkness though he enchanted the ceiling to a dusky blue. The students filed out quietly for they were all very tired. Their book bags swung on their shoulders as they walked out.

Perhaps it was good that History of Magic was right after Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all, many students fell asleep during that class. Nothing has changed, Professor Binns did not bother with an introduction (unlike the other professors who did a thorough one).

Sirius watched his lycanthrope friend take avid notes about the centaurs' wrath against the early wizards. He scratched out a few lines and stopped to listen to Professor Binns. That ghost spoke very monotonously. Then Remus would dive back into his notes, scribbling as much as he could before looking back up to hear more.

But to Sirius's surprise, he watched Remus all the way until the fourth year set his quill aside, pushed his notes away, and literally dropped his head on his arms. His left arm was slung over his desk, across his parchment and over his precious notes. His left hand was resting on the upper part of his right arm, making his left arm a nice little pillow. His legs were crossed at the ankles under his desk.

Remus's breathing became slower and slower until he had actually fallen asleep. Everyone had their heads down, many were asleep. But Sirius was awake and Remus was not. It was certainly something new. Peter and James were asleep too. Both of their heads were on their arms and their legs were crossed at their ankles, too. Although they had the choice to lean against the wall, which made it look less noticeable.

Minutes passed anf the clock seemed to taunt Sirius as it looked like time was slowing down to a stop. Sirius tore his eyes away from the window within the last five minutes and poked and prodded James and Peter awake. The two woke with a start, blinking away the sleep and looking around sleepily.

"Should we let him sleep?" Sirius asked, pointing at Remus who looked pale and peaky. James frowned slightly.

"He won't appreciate it," James said but shrugged, "what until the class ends."

True to his word, Sirius leaned over to Remus when Professor Binns dismissed the class. Lily sent a sympathetic look over her shoulder at the sight of her tired friend and departed. Sirius leaned over Remus and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up, Remy," Sirius whispered softly, prodding Remus in the shoulder. The werewolf stirred and murmured his weak protest. But then something made him wake with a start. He leaped to his feet and looked around.

"I fell asleep!" Remus said in dismay and looked dejected. "In class! Oh, no. Wait—where is my quill? Where are my notes?"

He looked around frantically, then dropped to his knees with a bang and scooped up all his fallen notes and his quill. He repaired his ink bottle with his wand and shoved it all in his book bag. He gathered the rest of his books in his arms, looking slightly alarming.

"Where are you going?" James asked whrn Remus hurried in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet with you lot later, I need to talk to Professor Binns about today, considering I fell asleep and since you didn't wake me...oh never you mind! See you later."

Remus said this all in a hurry and continued on his way to the front. Professor Binns was floating around, humming to himself and looking at his desk. Remus strode up to him, his book bag swinging wildly on his shoulder.

"Professor," Remus said a little breathlessly, "I was wondering if you could—er—prescribe me to a few books from the library that could help give more detail about today's lesson. If you could, I'm going to the library this weekend and I would love to write some additional notes."

Professor Binns looked fondly at Remus and nodded happily. "Certainly. I always admired your dedication to your studies. You are always on your toes, never dulled by this subject for it certainly is an important one."

Remus shifted uncomfortably at the compliment for he had performed just the opposite. But he watched as Professor Binns floated over and picked up a sheet of parchment that had cursive ink on it.

"This is a list of reliable resources in which you can get in the library. Just give this to Madam Pince and she will be happy to find them for you, having read many herself."

Remus thanked him hastily, even his voice was still monotonous when he was not teaching. The Marauders headed out of the room in a hurry and rounded the very first corner. Sirius let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"Sorry."

Now that Sirius was on the same level as the speaker, he whipped around and glared at them. It was Lily Evans and she sounded far from sorry. But Sirius bit back a sharp retort in fear of losing and cleared his throat.

"It's fine, Lily," Sirius said smoothly and stood up.

"'Ello, Evans," Remus chirped, helping her up without giving her much of a choice. But James saw something flash in Remus's eyes that Lily returned; it was so quick, James nearly missed it.

"Ah, thanks," Lily said rather shortly then smoothed her skirt, looking rather uneasy being with The Marauders, whom she was not particularly fond of.

Remus pretended to eye her with annoying admiration but he found it becoming hard to stay in character.

"Evans?" Remus began and looked at her. "Evans, I can't stand not being with you. Give me a chance and you'll see who I really am."

"All right, Potter," Lily said dramatically and interlocking her fingers with his, "you've won me over. You have won your fair lady's heart."

Lily looked down and placed her warm hand on top of his. And, in contrast, his cold fingers laced with hers as he bent down closer.

"You are very welcome," Lily hissed in his ear and Remus whispered back his thanks. They were standing close together, and James seemed outraged.

"Oh, come on, Evans! You're hanging on Remus when you've got a perfectly free agent over here!" James said loudly.

Smirking viciously, Remus started tightening his tie and took of the glasses. He tucked in his shirt and smoothed out his outfit.

"Game over," Remus said and tossed back the glasses to a stunned James.

"Y-you!" James howled and pointed wildly at Remus. He looked verg victorious indeed and he hadn't felt better in ages.

"Surprise!" Remus said and snatched his own book from Sirius's arms. The other two where fixing their outfits, loosening their ties and untucking their shirts.

"You are the world's biggest prat, do you know that Remus?" James said, half amused half annoyed with mostly himself.

Remus smirked, suddenly realizing that he could not wait for dinner. Lily waved goodbye to Remus and headed off in the opposite direction. Sirius, Peter, and James were walking at his side and for once, Remus had beaten the seemingly arrogant James Potter—he was in no hurry to forget that.


	9. IX: Nighttime Adventure

**I do not own Harry Potter. All rights remain.  
>This chapter will be short for numerous reasons.<strong>

"I cannot believe you are trying to talk me into this crazy idea," Remus said incredulously and was staring determinedly at the open book in his hands.

Sirius, James, and Peter were all around his bed, trying to persuade their rule-abiding friend to accompany them while they explored the last part of the dungeons with them. Remus, who was stubbornly saying no, insisted that he was tired and wanted to get an early start with History of Magic, having fallen asleep during the lesson yesterday.

"Oh _please, _Remus," James implored heavily, looking, for all the world, like he was pleading for his life. Remus rolled his eyes and tried shoving Sirius away, who was crawling towards him on the bed with a begging look.

"Sod off, Sirius," Remus muttered and he removed the book from his lap as Sirius was trying to grab it.

"_Come on, _Remy—" Sirius said in a singsong voice, "you have no fun in your life. You are going to die as a lump on a rock."

"I believe the saying is 'a lump on a log' and I do, too, have fun," he said shortly and resumed to reading his book, "I just don't know if getting detention is in my book of fun."

"No," James said thoughtfully, "but hanging out with your best mates, as one of the infamous four Marauders, is in your book of fun."

Remus scowled over the top of his book, his blue eyes were piercing.

"Oh come on, Remus," Peter added cheerfully, "I know you don't like rule-breaking but you sure do love The Marauders."

Remus groaned inwardly, knowing that it was true. He had grown very fond over his friends over the past years he met them but that still did not mean that he wanted to go risk his neck over some stupid exploration adventure.

"We're not leaving without you, Remus," James said stubbornly and sat, cross legged, on his bed.

"Then don't get used to the idea of going," Remus said simply and actually shoved Sirius off his bed. _Thump._ There was a sharp exclaim from the Black heir but Remus opened his book and preoccupied himself within its pages.

"Well, we're going," James said and nodded to Sirius who silently crawled to his trunk and was soundlessly rummaging through it.

"Then go on without me," Remus said, not taking his eyes off the pages. James did not respond and Remus, unaware of what was coming next, jumped nearly foot in the air when Sirius pinned him down and tackled his wand out of his hand and threw the book across the room.

"Sirius you great prat! Get off of me! I demand to know what you are up to! You have no right to bound me. And give me back my wand. That's mine! I need that Peter! That's my wand you've got! Give it back—" Remus snapped but Sirius planted his arm across Remus, effectively cutting him off. Remus continued to writhe but he was no match for it really was two against one and the third was retrieving the fallen wand.

"Blimey Remus," James said, panting slightly and readjusted his crooked glasses, "I don't think I've heard you speak that much in that volume since—well—I don't even know."

Remus could not reply, mostly because there was a thick rope in his mouth and tied around his wrist, waist, and ankles. He was completely bound together by rope, all done by the proud Sirius and James. Peter twirled Remus's wand, almost tauntingly, between his fingers then stowed it away. Remus tried talking through his gag but no one could understand him.

"And the best bit is," James said and dug through his pocket and pulled out something flowing and silvery, "no one will see us."

He threw the cloak over them, which was hard enough but with a struggling person, it was almost deemed to near impossible.

"One or two of us should stay out," James said thoughtfully once half of Sirius's and Remus's bodies were gone.

"I'll hide with Remy and you and Peter can go without," Sirius said and shot Remus an amused look while his friend continued to struggle against his bonds, his wrists were twisting in an attempt to free them.

"Sounds good," James said and threw the rest of the cloak over Sirius and Remus, who both vanished instantly. All three started walking, Sirius was literally dragging Remus behind him, whose heels were dug in the ground in resistance.

"Blimey—Remus," Sirius panted heavily as he continued to drag the reluctant fourth year down the hall, "don't do this when we're on the stairs!"

Remus really had no choice but to force himself down the stairs. He was in no mood to fall and injure himself further so he was forced down those several flights of stairs. Although, he was putting up a fierce fight on flattened grounds.

Getting to the dungeons would have been much faster if it were not for Remus and his resistance. James suddenly nudged them, hard, into something and they could hear a door slam behind them.

The cloak was thrown off the two and the first thing Remus did was claw at his gag.

"Muffliato," Sirius whispered with his wand drawn, then smiled a little, "it's okay to talk normally. We cannot be heard in this room. I cast a silencing charm in here so no one can hear us."

"Oi, where did you learn that one?" Peter asked, impressed.

"Actually, I heard Snivellus using it when he and Avery and Rosier were sneaking around on the sixth floor last year right before Christmas break," Sirius said then waved an impatient hand, turning back to Remus and starting releasing the fourth year from his bonds.

James lit his wand tip and peered around the deserted classroom while Remus's gag was removed. His hands moved automatically to his pocket for his wand only to find that it was not this time.

"Damn—" Remus began but Peter cut him off.

"Don't worry, mate. I have it here," Peter said and pulled out Remus's wand but Sirius prevented him from giving it back to its owner.

"Remus is much too good of a dueler and I do not fancy getting my arse kicked for kidnapping you," Sirius said and shoved Remus's wand back towards Peter who stowed it away, "you'll get it back when this is all over, okay?"

Remus raised his eyebrows but did not say anything. James cleared his throat, ready for an announcement.

"Here is what we have got to finish for tonight," James said. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a bit of old parchment that was ripped and folded so many times, it started ripping along the folds.

Remus was impressed; it was a small, hand-drawn, map of the first and second floor with all the discovered passageways and hidden doors and closets. Nearly the entire dungeon was drawn except for the smallest bit.

Remus studied the map carefully. Peter was mumbling about his confusion and Sirius was silent.

"I think the thing we missed was the last right turn which leads down that hallway," Remus said, recalling the time he and James were running down it, "then it leads back to the second hallway that we already looked at."

"So that's the plan," Sirius said simply.

No other words were exchanged for the party of four were heading out of the classroom, one by one, and hurried down the dingy halls. It was even more dark, because there were no windows to let them see the starry night. It was a bit unnerving but they found their mark and turned abruptly.

The first thing they did was feel around their surroundings in the dark (and thanks to Professor Songlure's lesson) they had a keen ear to what was going on around them. They did not risk turning on the light at first, afraid that the portraits would start bellowing (like some have done before) and groped around in the dark until—

"Here."

Remus's hoarse voice floated down the corridor several feet ahead of James. He jogged over and lit his wand tip at a very low light. Remus pointed to an empty portrait and James felt around until his hands hit behind the picture.

Grimacing, he brushed away with the spider's webs and pulled hard on the handle that was stubbornly stiff. There was a short pause and then it swung open with such force and speed, it caught Sirius and Peter both in the face.

It revealed a dark hole that was engulfed in darkness and Remus narrowed his eyes to peer closer. Sirius and Peter came around, too, nursing their noses and looking around. Sirius pulled out his wand and with much more force, lighted his wand tip.

It had little effect through the darkness but they could see a solid wall a few feet in front of them.

"Looks like we've hit another closet," Sirius said approvingly and patted Remus on the shoulder, "and it looks like we've found another place to hide Filch's cat if we were to ever need to."

He started to walk forward and actually walked in but as soon as he did, he did not even have enough time to let out a cry before he disappeared.

Panicky, Remus, James, and Peter all called out Sirius's name as quietly as they could but loud enough in case the Black heir was close by. Remus was the second to step in and, like Sirius, did not have enough time to cry out in alarm. The floor gave away and he was falling.

James, really starting to panic ran in but found no floor. Like his other two friends, he cried out and plummeted. His hands groped for something that he could hold on to, which had to be Peter's leg, and sent them both down. Through the darkness, they could hear the portrait door slam shut.

Remus had no idea where he was going and wished desperately for his wand. He was sliding down along on something solid, his back was against something cold, but he was too scared to think straight. Then, with little to no warning, he was shoved off and was sent sprawling on something soft. It was grass.

He could feel someone else near him and he stood up shakily. The darkness was no longer suffocating but clear for he could see the sky then—

"What the bloody hell was that?"

It was James's voice, then came the shout of Peter, then came the laughter of Sirius.

"It was some kind of slide," James said breathlessly and stood up; they could see each other now, each wearing a surprised expression. If Remus was so shaken he would _maybe _have enjoyed that little ride.

"I'm definitely going to have to remember that one," Sirius said with a wild grin and an amused expression, panting slightly, "since we're out here—let's go pay that beech tree a little visit, shall we?"

Because they had nothing else to do and because they really didn't mind being outside at these hours, they agreed. Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and flared his jacket's collar. They flopped themselves down beside their favorite tree, sitting across from each other, Sirius and Remus were leaning against the trunk.

Sirius pulled out something of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth; then with his wand, he touched the tip of it to whatever was in his mouth, concentrating on a spell but Remus seized his wrist.

"Please don't," Remus said hollowly.

"You know what this is," Sirius said, mildly surprised.

"Of course," Remus said a little shortly.

Sirius shrugged casually and ignited the end of it. The Black heir inhaled it and let it go and Remus's sensitive nose caught the eye-watering smell of terrible smoke and wished that his friend would stop.

"Want to try?" Sirius said through his cigarette and handed it to James who followed in Sirius's suit. Then Peter took his turn then Peter handed it to Remus who immediately extinguished it with a blast of water from his wand that he imagined with such force in his mind but did not think of a spell.

"Oi, Remus. What was that for?" Sirius said indignantly but his voice was caught in this throat but when he caught Remus's expression.

Out of all his friends, Sirius was able to read James's expressions the most, then Peter's, but he could never read Remus's; that werewolf was just so guarded and well reserved, listening instead of talking, but right then he could read Remus so clearly, it was as if he was speaking.

"What?" Sirius said, slightly alarmed at Remus's vivid expression.

"Please don't, Sirius—just don't," Remus whispered hoarsely, mostly because his voice was lost somewhere deep in his throat, trying to stop his friend from grabbing another from his pocket.

"What?" Sirius repeated and lighted and started another. He seemed rather unconcerned but Remus was growing frantic. He exhaled slowly, letting the smoke fall from him lips which were forming into a smile. Remus jerked in an irksome way as Sirius continued to inhale and exhale that terrible putrid smell of smoke.

Sirius turned back to Remus after a few minutes and frowned. "Why?"

"_Goddamn—just don't_!" Remus snarled, breaking out with such force, he even startled himself. He had no idea where his anger came from. But he sounded so unlike himself that Sirius looked highly taken aback.

"It's bad for you! It's bad for your lungs and it's bad for your brain. It's bad for your heart and it's bad for your organs. You're inhaling smoke and every bloody time you do you're sending tar into your lungs! It's just so unhealthy, Sirius and I am imploring from the bottom of my heart to stop."

Sirius pulled the cigarette form his mouth and frowned at it. The Black heir took three other cigarettes from his pocket and chucked them all into the lake and without another word, he leaned towards his disgruntled friend and hugged Remus. The lycanthrope was not expecting it, for, no matter how much Sirius flirted, was not much of an emotional kind of person, but he hugged his friend back.

"If it bothers you that much," Sirius murmured, "I had no ruddy idea that it sent you this far up the wall."

"It drives me to the heights," Remus said hoarsely and buried his face in his friend's warm shoulder for a brief moment before pulling back. Sirius murmured his apology again and sat back.

"_Scourgify_," Remus muttered and pointed his wand at the air around Sirius. The scent of smoke disappeared along. Remus did not talk much after that but Remus's face burned in Sirius's mind, racking him with unwanted guilt. He wanted to make it up to his best mate but nothing came to mind.

When Peter offered to take a short walk along the shore, Remus decided that he wanted to go, too. This gave Sirius and James a prime opportunity to talk but Sirius found it harder to than he would have expected.

"Remus was really wound up," James said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I know," Sirius said quietly, his gaze was locked on his hands that were folded in his lap.

"He must really care—if he yelled that much because he never bothers to yell," James said with a hint of laughter as he was trying to bring some humor into the situation but Sirius could not bring himself to laugh along.

"Yeah," he said, uncharacteristically dulled.

Silence greeted them like an old friend as Sirius leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky, wishing he could redo those last moments.

"Why—" Sirius mumbled, looking at the sky, "—is it always me who manages to upset Remus?"

James chuckled, to Sirius's surprise, and gave the Black heir a little smile. "We _all _upset Remus but you, you are—and speaking as one of your best mates—are reckless—'

" —that's ridiculous," Sirius said heatedly, cutting James off, "you are just as reckless as I am and you do the same things I do—"

"—with yourself," James said, overriding Sirius. He paused for a brief moment to see his friend's reaction, which utter silence. "Admit it, Sirius! You are just so reckless with yourself."

"That's hardly fair," Sirius argued testily, "what are you implyong at? Don't be afraid to just come out with it, might as well."

"I'm not afraid," James said lightly, "but I reckon Remus is right. He's confided in me about this more than once or twice. He really cares about you, Sirius."

"I don't see why he feels the need to," Sirius mumbled, shoving his hands in his (empty) pockets, "I'm percectly fine. I haven't done anything that you haven't done or anything. And I certainly do not remember you and Remus ever talking about this."

Again, James chuckled. "Because you were never there, you dolt. We talked about it whenever you were off with girls or doimg whatever you were off doing."

Sirius grumbled something inaudbile.

"Come again," James said, stretching out his long legs ahead of him and ran his hand through his untidy hair.

"I still don't exactly see what Remus needs to worry about," Sirius said, this time, much clearer. He scowled at the ground, feeling more uneasy as the conversation rolled.

James frowned slightly at his friend. "Shall we make a list of all the stupid things you have done over the years, Sirius Orion Black?"

"Er—"

"Let us begin at our first year—you were keen on seeing how far you could jump off your broomstick without getting hurt then clearly stated that you did not care if you were to injure yourself in anyway. And you only stopped when you were forced to."

"So?" Sirius said aggressively.

"Don't be thick, Sirius," James said impatirntly, his hazel eyes flashed, "even I wasn't pulling a stunt like that."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"During our second year, we were sitting on the floor of the abandoned bathroom with a piece of broken glass from Potions. And you were dragging a shard of it across your hand and arm, saying you did not care about the blood or the pain. You said you felt rather indifferent."

"I was healed!" Sirius said hotly, angrily, in contrast of James, drew his legs closer to him when he spoke.

"Third year, you said you were not planning on going back nor did you care if you didn't come back as long as they were out of your way and you were out of their way," James said, he had done a brilliant job ignoring all of Sirius's snappy inputs.

"You'd leave too if you had to live with that lot—" Sirius muttered defensively.

"And," James said with finality, talking right over him, "this year it's—it's cigarettes?"

Finally, something in Sirius snapped that filled him with rage and guilt and self-loathe. He started shaking despite the warmth from the summer night air.

"Fine!" Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine! It's bloody true! All of it's true! All of it—every word you just said was true!"

James's expression changed to compassion and he reached out towards Sirius but he shrugged it off with an angry grunt and buried his face in his hands.

"I was depressed, all right?" Sirius snarled, sounding very unlike himself.

"Was or is?" James whispered, plunging on like a true Gryffindor, despite Sirius's angered expression.

Sirius looked very guarded for a moment before sagging completely. "Remus must have tipped off Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall because they managed to corner me right before a Qidditch Match last year."

"Really?" James asked in surprise. "What did they ask you?"

"They asked if they could help—knowing my current situation at home and everything. I declined but they were a bit too determined."

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Sirius. But I am afraid only half of that is true."

That voice jolted the two friends out and made them whirl around in surprise. Remus and Peter have come back from their brief stroll and was coming down to join them. James moved his legs towards him to allow Remus more room as they threw themselves on to the grass.

"What do you mean?'" Sirius asked, directing his attention towards the lycanthrope.

"Yes, Sirius, it was I who went to the Headmaster, however, I did not tell Professor McGonagall anything. In fact, believe it or not, she figured that one by herself. It was your unusual behavior that she noticed."

Remus said it so simply, Sirius was in a bit of a disbelief.

"Peculiar," Sirius said, straightening his posture slightly, "I was under the impression that I was acting rather normally."

But Remus shrugged and to their surprise, looked very sympathetic. "I know it has been rather hard for you but I want you to listen closely."

"Don't be rash with yourself," Peter chimed in, looking very serious and very sincere.

"I'm not proud to have my surname!" Sirius burst out, finding it difficult to control his outbursts, "It's like having a pernament disgusting cloud over your head. I'm not proud of my family. I hate the lot of them and yet, I just have to be related to a load of terrible people."

"Oh, Sirius," Peter said with a shake of his head, "I think you have proven over again that you are not like them. I certainly would not believe you if you told me you were related to them if I did not know your surname."

Sirius let out a hoarse thanks and buried his face back in his hands. He could feel himself longing to shout out but a hand on his shoulder made him look up. It was Remus. He did not know that he had moved over to comfort him.

"Sirius," Remus said quietly and caught him a one-armed hug, "you are with us now."

For the first time, Sirius's broken spirit repaired itself and a true smile formed on his gaunt face.

**Ah, bit sad but this is for those who suffer—and for my friend who suffers from both. I bid you the best of luck with your worries and your troubles.**


	10. X: Just A Little Secret

**I do not own Harry Potter. All rights remain**.

Days had rolled on with very little happening, unless you count the numerous pranks The Marauders pulled (one including a thousand sausages falling on to the Slytherin table or the time where they locked Filch's cat in a broom closet and sent Filch in a frenzied mode). And true to the twins' word, three fifth year Ravenclaw students had taken on the challenge of making a formal ball for winter. Word buzzed as if got out and it was quite a big deal. The hosts received a shower of attention and glory for the longest time.

But the end of September was drawing near. And so far, their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons were about camouflaging in different environments which included out in a blizzard (many students were wrapped in scarves and winter jackets for their next few classes), the marshes (everyone had to change their shoes), the rainforest (everyone was covered in mud), and the dessert (everyone came out of the classroom with large bottles of water).

_"I don't think I'm going to physically make it through that class," James mumbled as he, specifically, hobbled out of the classroom. Professor Songlure had James practice diving and sliding and dodging on his knees._

Transfiguration was as hard as ever but it was certainly doable. Peter, who usually lacked confidence in his magical abilities, was improving in some areas of each of his classes (apart from History of Magic). Transfiguration was all about Transfiguring larger objects into larger animals. Already, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

_"Pay attention, Potter and Black! This is extremely important and certainly no time to be playing hang-man on your homework!" Professor McGonagall barked angrily, striding up to them and snatching away James's homework._

_"If you want to grade that, Professor, I'd really need it back," James said cheekily which cost him ten house points._

Charms was interesting. There was much more activity as the month went on. They had loads of fun messing around the first few weeks with little Professor Flitwick (who certainly did not deserve The Marauders' crazy antics and jokes) but that professor did have a sense of humor.

_"We are not practicing Cheering Charms anymore!" said little Professor Flitwick, giving them all a half amused half exasperated look._

_"I think you could use a dosage of one," Sirius said earnestly, earning a small attempt of a stern glare from the professor._

Potions was that subject that was never easy. Luckily, Professor Hayes was certainly helpful with instructions and was clear, giving diagrams and short but good explanations. They started brewing some of the more challenging potions that even Remus was seeking out tips from the professor. Peter was growing frantic again in Potions but his friends were there for him.

Divination was getting rather weary, Remus was sick of Professor Fultern's vague answers. _What he would have to do just to get a straightforward answer! _He was often glare angrily after Professor Fultern would murmur a terrible answer and walk off while his friends would snicker behind his back. To make matters worse was the fact that Professor Fultern was hinting, even more, that he did not possess the proper skills to achieve this subject.

_"Bloody hell," Remus muttered as he snatched his book in arms and kicked open the trapdoor, "I'm getting sick of her telling me that I don't have the right aura or a strong Inner eye or whatever she says!"_

_James, Peter, and Sirius snickered loudly behind as they followed their angry friend, stomping out the door._

Now, they were back in History of Magic. Those classes were getting increasingly more boring which was not a good combination. Remus, who was determined to stay awake, was finding it much harder now that they were learning about the centaurs' dislike towards witches and wizards and felt his heart skip a beat every time Professor Binns mentioned werewolves.

Yawning hugely, James ran a hand through his messy hair, making even more so, and looked at Sirius. Remus caught a flash of something in Sirius's hand that looked suspiciously like a dungbomb. Before Remus could say anything, Sirius let it drop and with a loud bang and a puff of colorful smoke that fell on to the Slytherins, every head turned towards them.

They emerged with flashing colors of every kind. Some had pink, purple, red, blue, green hair. Others had neon yellow or violet robes, some sported a vivid pink or a violent shade of orange. It was quite a scene.

Lily instantly turned back in her seat and looked directly at The Marauders who did not look back. All four had their noses buried in their History books to avoid their laughter, yes, even Remus was, too.

"What did you have to do that?" Lily fumed, furious with The Marauders. But her voice died in her throat when she studied Remus up closely. Sirius and James both must have noticed her inquiring gaze and nudged Remus from behind.

He broke off their conversation and turned to look at his friend, his eyes glittered with weariness but they looked much brighter. His face dawned with realization and he gave Sirius a reassuring look before turning back to Lily and walking backward.

"Well, you look rather ill," she said frostily but some of it started to melt off.

"I'm not," he said hastily and gave her a swift smile, "I've got to go. I've got that Potions essay that's due tomorrow and I haven't really gotten started on that."

And that was another downright lie but Remus could not think of anything better to say. She shrugged and her and Marlene McKinnon walked away, arm and arm, down the hall, talking in fierce whispers.

"Alert," James breathed quietly and nudged Remus with his toe.

"Remus," came a voice breathlessly. He whipped around and instantly felt like a bucket of ice cascaded into his insides, making them freeze. His friends started to back away and melt into the crowd and he did not object. He certainly did not want his friends to see him yell.

"'Lo, Alice," Remus replied dully and adjusted his book bag to make it sit more comfortably on his shoulder. _Oh, how he wished he was not so awkward and could just say what was on his mind._

"Er—I've been trying to talk to you for a while now," Alice said, and shifted her feet, "but it's like you've been avoiding me this past month or something."

Remus squirmed uncomfortably because what she had just said could not be more true. He looked away but he could feel his face grow hot. He was never a ladies guy—never.

"Have you?" she pressed, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Why aren't you hanging off Frank's arm?" Remus retorted. He instantly regretted jumping right into it. Right then, Remus became very fluent in swearwords that were in his mind.

Alice blinked, looking affronted. "What?"

"Don't be dense," Remus said impatiently, feeling his insides came back with a heavy feeling and he started feeling confidence ebb into his mind, "I think...you're a bit confused on who you are interested."

"What? I think we both know who I fancy," Alice said, her voice raising a little.

"So you say," Remus said with a little nod but scoffed sarcastically, "don't stand here, in front of me, and tell me that you are interested in me when you're hanging over Frank. Peter and I saw you—we did."

It was Alice's turn to flush and Remus felt triumphant but yet it was the most empty kind of triumphant he ever felt, he unconsciously pulled at his tie, loosening it. He started to turn on his heel but she started talking.

"If you think that I fancy Frank—then you really are thick," Alice said in a flurry, "I think you've gotten _yourself_ a bit confused."

Remus barely noticed that the halls were empty and he lost his appetite for lunch. He did not have time to worry over petty girl problems but yet, he could not help himself when he started feeling like he wanted to kiss her fiercely.

Remus shoved something in her hands and looked down at her but not enraged. She unfolded the letter with slightly shaking hands and started reading it. Remus watched as her face turned to realization that; yes, she was reading her own letter she had sent to him over the summer.

"It's true, Remus," Alice said and folded the letter back up, "it's true. Here. Here!"

She dug through er book bag and pulled something folded into _his _hands. She hit him in the gut but that was not the thing that captured his attention. It was his own handwriting in blue ink. He tentatively opened it and started reading it to himself.

_Alice,_

_I'm no good at this kind of stuff—I'm no good at recognizing it and I was just so sure you weren't interested in me. Blimey—this is just something completely new to me. I feel really good that you think of me that way—there, that's what's on my mind. Because I think we have mutual feelings, you and I, to be truthful._

_I think we should start something, that is, if you're interested in taking me as your—er—well. I think you understand what I'm trying to say. Let's also keep this whole thing on the down low; my friends' reactions would be a bit alarming at first. Having this be my first relationship. If we make it far enough, I'll obviously tell them._

_Thanks for everything,  
><em>

_Remus Lupin_

His expression hardened at his foolish words. He absolutely loathed himself for ever sending her this letter and suppressed the urge to tear his letter into eighths.

"Was that empty words?" Alice said crossly, snatching the letter back and shoving her own back in his hands.

"Was _yours_?" Remus flashed back, feeling more indignant. And he had kept his promise, he had been able to keep his relationship with Alice very secretive from his friends for he personally knew it would have never lasted long enough for him to make a big enough deal out of it.

"No," she said hotly and raised her chin to look directly at her.

And Remus thought he had actually liked her. All those warm and uncomfortably airy thoughts were suddenly smashed down on something else and Remus had no idea how to come about it.

"Well—"

"Well what?"

Remus paused then rumbled on. "I think you should just forget about us—I'm sick of all this rejection I get on a regular basis. It's a longer story than you're capable of listening to, Alice, so this is not the time to ask. That letter I got in May—I kept that because I actually cared about you. No harm done, Alice, but I don't think it's _me _you care for."

Alice looked lost for words but she managed to find some for she opened her mouth. "I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany me to the dance, actually."

Remus snorted and readjusted his bag. "I'm surprised. I really thought you were going to ask Frank."

Alice looked highly affronted at his statement and looked at him. "Remus, you are my boyfriend. I would not ask Frank. It's just that ridiculous idea you have in your mind that I fancy him and not you."

Something in Remus jolted at that funny word but he shoved it away, trying to look expressionless. "Don't mistake me for a fool. I've seen the way you've been eyeing him, Alice. I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not blind, you know. No harm, but I think I'm not the one your interested in."

Alice's gaze dropped to the floor but she was not weepy, she was rarely weepy. "Why are you so determined to not like me?"

"I'm not that," Remus said heatedly and glared at her, "why are you so determined to like me when you really don't?"

She was glaring at him, too. "Please don't ditch me over this—this ridiculous thing, Remus."

But he wasn't listening anymore, mostly because he did not want to. He was tired of girls and was certainly no longer interested in bothering with them in the future. He was fourteen and he couldn't handle a girl...typical Lupin.

But in honestly, he had never come to think of that, but his mind jumped right into that conclusion and he found that he could not look at her. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes wearily, looking like he just about had it.

"Remus," Alice said but did not take a step closer, "just stop arguing with me and listen, just for a moment. I don't like Frank, I only like you and if you can't see that, then I'll work on proving it to you. Those are not empty words either so if you were planning on saying something about that, don't bother—"

Remus stepped forward, not bothering with the book bag that was starting to slip off his slender shoulder. His eyes were trained on something else. He seized Alice's wrist and drew her and himself closer towards each other. Alice looked surprised but she did not protest when he clashed his mouth on to hers. And instantly, he could feel her relax.

It was as if those four months of emotions and feelings he was building up inside him for her just started pouring out, making his mind dulled and unable to function properly. Remus could feel himself go dizzy. He didn't even care that he was missing lunch. Alice was filling him much more effectively than any kind of food would, anyway.

There they stood, in the middle of that empty hall, kissing fiercely as if they were glued together. One of Remus's hands were hanging limply and uselessly at his side while the other was entangling itself in her sweet smelling hair, her wonderful meadow-like scent caught his sensitive nose as he deepened their kiss, her shorter frame was entwined in his.

Her hand was rested on his heaving chest then made its way to his tie and started tugging on it. Her other hand was on his back, clawing for him to come closer and pulling at his book bag's strap until it fell off his shoulder with a bang. But he barely noticed. In fact, he didn't notice.

His mind had gone blissfully dark—absolutely dark.

He resurfaced for oxygen.

"This—this isn't what I had in mind, Alice," Remus said breathlessly and with immense difficulty, he pulled back and away from her. But that terrible, guilty feeling was immediately pushed away as soon as his eyes fell upon her perfect face. Alice slithered closer and stood on her toes, pressing her face close to his and he sure did not mind it.

Her soft breathing was driving Remus closer and closer, her warm breath billowed for a moment before he planted his mouth back on to hers, determined to get every inch of it (which was _very _unlike Remus who was usually very reserved and polite).

His hand was shoved in his pocket and the other was on her back, bringing her closer, if possible. He could feel her shoulders beneath his hand and he shivered.

He did not even notice that his name was being called by his three loud friends, he did not even notice that they were going against just about everything Remus despised about public display of affection. He was perfectly content on staying right where he was. He was doing an effective job of displaying his emotions as they broke apart. But they fell back into one another.

Her slow and steady breathing was making Remus dizzy with bliss, he could not hear a thing. His mouth was preoccupied, his senses were closed off, and his mind was absolutely blank. It was as if she was making him shut down.

"This—this really wasn't the plan," Remus breathed as she backed away for the briefest of moments. Her mouth collided with his to cut him off. He rumbled against her neck, burying his face in her hair.

"Hmmmm," Alice hummed as she buried herself in his shoulder then stood on her toes and pressed her mouth back on to Remus's. He leaned against the wall heavily for his legs (embarrassingly) became weakened.

Both were calm but not exactly wary. Remus's friends have been watching them since they found them together and Lily Evans and Mary McDonald had come down from lunch in search for their missing friend.

But Remus could not care less who was watching them, his eyes were trained on Alice who was making it so much more difficult to pull away. He was determined to enjoy every minute of it, he was determined to remember it.

"Lupin!"

That voice instantly snapped him out of his dazed and blissful state as he and Alice broke apart. He felt himself nearly pass out at the sight in front of him. There, standing there as bold as brass, were his friends, Alice's friends, Professor McGonagall, and none other than their very own _Headmaster_.

He slithered away from Alice and snatched his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder, his face more maroon than the Gryffindor flag. Alice was bit more calm but she could feel his discomfort.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded, making Remus flush even more. But to his surprise, Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her.

"Ah, it's just your fellow students meddling with their relationship," the Headmaster said, his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. Remus's throat was so dry, he could not speak.

"But—but, Dumbledore—they were snogging in the halls! What if some first year came along and stumbled upon _this_?" Professor McGonagall protested, gesturing to Remus and Alice. The lycanthrope wished he was anywhere but there.

"Lucky they chose a convenient time to talk," Dumbledore said simply, "they'll learn."

"Talk?" Sirius snorted, not being able to help himself. "They weren't exactly talking but I get your metaphor, Headmaster."

Remus flushed and soon found his voice. "I'm sorry, Professor. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"I should hope so," Professor McGonagall said shrilly and readjusted her top hat and strode away in a brisk manner with Dumbledore following closely behind. But Remus could swear he saw him flash him an amused expression before disappearing round another corner.

"Er—we can talk a bit later," Remus muttered to Alice and walked towards his friends, shooting her a furtive look over his shoulder as he and his friends walked away.

James and Sirius were singing at the top of their lungs all the way to the common room, even singing the password, and flopped themselves on to the comfortable couches near the fire.

"You have a load of explaining to do," James said, kicking up his feet.

"Yes you do and don't think about worming your way out," Sirius said sternly and sat himself right next to his friend.

Remus squirmed uneasily but he noticed something sticking out of Sirius's sleeve and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it. Sirius did not look like he was hiding it.

"Hang on, what's that?" he interrupted and pointed at the folded parchment in Sirius's hands. Sirius suddenly beamed and dug through his bag, pulling it out and waving it.

"It is from Andromeda," he said happily, gazing down at the letter fondly. "Andromeda is pregnant. She has been for an entire month."

Remus's eyes widened in surprise. A new child was going to start a new life. Oh, how the news of a new life raised the spirit of many. Remus broke into a smile at Sirius who grinned, too.

"Remember who was at the wedding?" Sirius asked, accepting the letter back when Remus returned it. The others nodded silently.

"The Malfoys came to give her an empty threat. Bellatrix told Andromeda that they would be after the first born child who was brought into the wizarding world as a half-blood."

Remus could barely focus and looked at his grim friend. It was simply appalling. Remus said and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ and folded it smoothly for the others to read. "Look at this."

As they read, their faces grew with horror and shock, which was Remus's exact reaction he had, himself. It was a terrible murder that was in the Headlines.

"The murder was committed by Lestrange—Bellatrix's boyfriend's father murdered a family of three children and two parents for they were Squibs. The first time he read it, he was in such shock and horror.

"Terrible," James said hoarsely and shook his head sadly. For some reason, Remus's relationship problems just seemed much more faded now but that did not stop The Marauders from scaling a full interrogation.

"What is going on between you and Alice?" James demanded after about a few minutes of silence. Sirius and Peter leaned in closer.

"We are seeing each other," Remus said simply and shrugged, "and yes, Sirius. You could call us boyfriend and girlfriend. But that does not mean that you have to."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Sirius asked, astounded that he was not informed of this earlier.

"For about four months or so," Remus replied casually and stretched out his legs. He was weary and he promised himself a nap before he would have to endure the full moon. And because his chances of sleep were going to be slim for the next few days, he wanted some now.

"Look, I'm awfully tired," Remus said and lay back down, stretching out on the floor, "can't this all wait for later?"

"Fine, but do not worry, Remy, we're not letting this go so easily," Sirius and James chorused in a singsong voice while both prodded Remus in the stomach.

"I would have been more worried if you would have just let it go," Remus muttered but threw them a playful smirk before shutting his eyes.

**I am no good with writing that kind of relationship story stuff so I tried and saved it for one major chapter. And worry not, obviously Alice does not end up with Remus. But who ends it? Thanks for reading!**


	11. XI: September

**ALL RIGHT STRICTLY REMAIN.**

"Remy, Remy, Remy!" came a singsong voice.

Remus groaned and looked up. He was going to be missing some of his classes. He did not want to fall behind so he was spending all of his free time sitting on the armchair near the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Not now," Remus said calmly, still poring over his Astronomy book, working on his essay early so he would not have to worry about it over the weekend. It was important to him that he was to finish it.

"Why must you always read?" Sirius whined. James came in the common room and plopped himself next to Remus. It was only meant for one person so it resulted in James squashing everything with his knees.

"Get off, James!" Remus said, trying to dislodge his book from underneath James's right knee and his notes from his left knee. James shifted position so he was sitting on the chair's armrest.

"Where's your pretty girlfriend, eh?" Sirius said, looking around and sitting himself on the other side of Remus. Peter stood at the side, shooting the exasperated Remus, a sympathetic and amused look.

"Bugger off," Remus muttered, turning pink, "stop calling her that."

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Remus's shoulders. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, you admitted to us that you are in a relationship with Alice. Now, what does that make you two?"

Remus rolled his eyes and finally, with one last tug, his book bag came free and he stood up so abruptly, Sirius nearly overbalanced. Remus turned around sharply, looking exasperated and embarrassed.

"Now were are you going?" Sirius inquired, looking at Remus with new and profound curiosity. The lycanthrope blushed furiously and muttered something inaudible, making his friends lean in closer.

"Come again," Peter said.

"Going to meet someone," Remus said hastily and turned on his heel, walking out of the common room without giving his friends the chance to reply. What was worse was the nagging feeling in his mind.

It was not a pleasant feeling, it was rather horrible but him gave him some kind of comfort. The idea of splitting with Alice to avoid divulging his secret. It was, after all, the full moon tonight and he had plans in the afternoon to spend some time with Alice before he would depart.

He was walking with his head down, his nose back in a book but unfortunately, he could not write and walk at the same time, so instead the lycanthrope walked with his nose in his book. Being preoccupied, he nearly walked right past her.

Alice Prewett was standing with her friends, her tie was coming undone but her uniform was neatly smoothed and her hair was tied back. Her eyes danced with excitement when Remus strode up to her, closing his book but not putting it away.

"See you, Remus," Lily said in a teasing voice and her and Mary McDonald walked away, snickering loudly, making Remus wish giggling was forbidden. He tried not looking uncomfortable but it was just something he always felt around girls, even if he has been seeing one for the past four months.

"Fancy a stroll?" Alice asked, breaking the silence. She looked very at ease and _very amused _at Remus's discomfort.

He broke into a smile. "I always do."

Alice's eyes brightened as she set the pace, which was a bit slower than her normal pace. The one thing Remus found hard was trying to figure out what to say, he had no idea what to say but she saved him the breath.

"What do you think of this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him and stopped when they turned into the courtyard's corridors, nestling herself in the stone arch the walls made.

"He's unique," Remus said, and sat down beside her. The stone was cold but he was leaning against her legs and her hands were on either of his shoulders. A blissful and content sound rumbled deep in his throat as her arms enclosed him in a very comforting hug.

"He certainly is," Alice agreed wholeheartedly and ran her hand through his hair, "he was particularly interested in you. How come?"

Remus found it hard to lie to her but he was doing some very quick thinking. "My parents were Aurors and he worked with them. I think the only reason he talked to me that one time after class was after he figured out I was John Lupin's son or something."

Remus had only given her half of the truth; it was true what he said although he did not add in the last part. He decided that he would not tell her his condition no matter how long he would date her.

But his thoughts were emptied when he threw his head back and into her lap and looked up at her. She leaned forward, her hair brushing his face, and planted a small kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Mmmm," Remus sighed contently and sat back up, turning around to look at her, "do you reckon Professor Songlure'll last for more than a year or is that position really jinxed?"

"What makes him any different than the other ones that came and went?" Alice asked and shrugged casually. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that the job's jinxed or anything else anyone else has been saying."

"Right," Remus said, a bit absentmindedly. He sat up straighter and leaned against the stone arch. He propped up his knee and rested his arm on it while the other hung off the edge.

Alice laughed and pulled back her hair, tucking in the loose strands. "Do you have any idea what you want to do when you graduate?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is a very good question."

In fact, he had no idea what he was going to do when he graduated. He was a werewolf, no one would permit a werewolf to be an Auror or even work in the Ministry. Finding a job when he graduated would be like finding a pro-wizard centaur.

And suddenly he felt that hollow and empty feeling he despised the most. It happened with his friends back in his first and half of his second year. But now it was happening again, what did that mean? T'was the fact that he was not able to share his burden with the ones he was near and dear too. Although that empty feeling was no longer occurring, he felt its pang again as he sat with Alice.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked, noticing Remus's blank expression.

"Hm? What? Oh, yes, yes," Remus said and stretched out his long legs, letting his book bag drop to the floor. She looked a bit unconvinced and certainly doubtful but she did not press the subject and Remus was grateful.

She exhaled slowly, reminding Remus of the time he and Alice were not exactly private when they were snogging. He rubbed his eyes wearily and temporarily buried his face in his hands, conflicted with his internal battle.

"So how's this school been treating you?" Remus asked slowly, deciding that it was time to change the subject.

"Oh, it's been great," Alice said happily, and beamed, "I think this year is going to be different, perhaps more interesting."

_Did she mean the classes or was she implying him? _Remus had no idea how to respond but he was feeling rather happy, himself. Remus exhaled and looked at his battered and scarred hands.

"One can only hope," he replied lamely. Alice laughed and shifted her position. Time seemed to pass so quickly when he was talking to her. Dinner was coming up and students were bustling about, eager to get to the Great Hall.

That was when Remus decided it was time to return to his friends. Although, his friends found him first; he was stretched out on the bench and his head was in her lap. One of her hands was combing through his hair while the other was on his shoulder. His hands were folded on across his stomach and his breathing was slow as if he was asleep and his eyes were closed.

"Oi, Remus! Once you two are done with each other, we should grab some dinner," Sirius said loudly, shooting Alice a flirtatious wink. Remus roused drowsily and opened his eyes.

"Stop flirting with her, Sirius," Remus said and folded his legs at his ankles. He nearly forgot it was the full moon. Though he did not move from his position for he was rather comfortable.

Sirius let out his usual bark-like laugh and cracked a grin.

"We're hungry," James whined through his amusement and folded his arms across his chest.

"All right, all right," Remus muttered and sat up and grabbed his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder and gathered his book in his arms before waving goodbye to Alice. She laughed lightly, grabbed his tie, and kissed his neck before they separated.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his wrist watch. His friends were quite right, they had limited time this evening to eat—well he did. They sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed as much food as they could.

Remus was starved and did not hesitate to shovel everything in his mouth. Dinner was just as enjoyable as his time alone with Alice. He liked talking to his friends, he enjoyed their casual conversations. The time limit seemed to have slipped his mind.

"Oh—" Sirius cussed rather loudly, "—we better get going. We've got to get you there in fifteen minutes, Remy. We should probably head over now."

Something in Remus jolted, making him leap to his feet and check his wrist watch as if he did not really believe Sirius's words. He groaned and snatched his book bag; he gave the twins and Frank a hasty goodbye and hurried out of the Great Hall, his friends following in suit.

His mind was whirling with rampaging thoughts, so many were running in his head, he was starting to get dizzy. There was a moment where he paused, stopping in the middle of the hall and clutching his spinning head.

"Remus?" Peter asked. He had noticed that his friend had stopped. But Remus shook his head, setting back off at a very quick pace. His book bag was swinging so wildly, it was about to slide off his shoulder.

Those oaken doors served as another terrible reminder to Remus that he was not really like his friends—that he was a werewolf, a damned creature, a half-breed, who was sure that being in a relationship with a very pretty girl did not make much of a difference. Remus's mind instantly wandered to the three living people whom he cared for the most.

He turned on his heel, right outside the hospital wing doors and looked straight at his friends with some kind of furious compassion. He found that it was easy to pour off his emotions towards them because they really were the only ones who could piece him back together.

"Thanks," Remus said in a voice that was clearer than the cloudless night, "I am grateful. You three are right—you guys are the best thing that's happened in my life."

"Ah," Sirius said and cracked a shifty grin, "what about that dear Alice Prewett of yours? What does that make her, Remy? Are we better than her?"

"There was never any doubt," Remus said with an air of laughter and to everyone's surprise, he pulled Sirius in a (one-armed) hug and chuckled. "I daresay."

Sirius did not hesitate to return the hug. Finally, the two friends broke apart and looked at each other. Remus ran a hand through his golden hair and gave his other friends a hug in turn, reassuring them as well as himself.

"Take care," James said hoarsely then pulled back, looking at him with fierce pride, "and we will see you tomorrow morning."

"Indeed you will," Remus said and waved goodbye. He was sure to be the first to leave for he simply could not bear to watch his friends walk away. He closed the doors behind him and disappeared behind them.

His three friends stood transfixed at the door then Peter cleared his throat. James and Sirius looked at him. He took a deep breath.

"Are we going back tonight?"

Instantly, James and Sirius knew what Peter was talking about. Of course they knew ehat Peter meant, they had spent nearly every full moon in the Room of Requirement (or the Come and Go Room) brewing a very illicit potion that was included in the process of becoming unregistered Animagi.

"Yeah—yeah," James said, shaking his head clear, "I've got the books. I got them from my dad's library. He said I could use them. Also, I have the books Professor McGonagall gave me."

The party of three were walking to the seventh floor in a hurry, waving off those who tried to talk to them, including the Prewett twins and Frank.

"So what did McGonagall say when you asked for those books?" Sirius asked as they turned to climb their third flight of stairs. Their legs were growing a bit weary.

"She looked like she wanted to interrogate me. She was surprised that I took a particular interest in Animagi but I shrugged her off my shoulder by reminding her that I love Transfiguration," James said offhandedly and looked upward at the multiple floors they still had to go up.

"Yeah—you are a better liar than I am," Peter said with an air of laughter. After all, one of the Official Rules of The Marauders clearly state that you must be a good liar to get yourself away from trouble. That rule pointed all of its fingers at Peter, who was dismally terrible at lying.

"Remus is a better liar than you, Peter, but you are getting there," Sirius said, flashing his friend a cheeky grin. Peter waved Sirius off with his hand but his amused smile gave him away.

The boys put the rest of their concentration heaving themselves up the last flight of stairs. Getting to the Room of Requirement seemed to take more energy than finding it. James only had to walk past the empty brick wall once. The brass door started painting itself on the wall, creating a handle and waiting for them to enter.

James recognized the door and seized the handle, yanking the heavy door open. The Marauders (the three of them) hurried inside, instantly closing the door behind them. They instantly recognized the familiar window hallway. Sunlight streamed through, giving them plenty of natural light. If only the Potions room offered this kind of light.

They hurried into the room. There, standing near the center of it, was the black, boiling cauldron that they used last year. Beside that cauldron, there was a black, leather-bound book sitting on a stand.

"What was it? Two years ago—a year ago, that there was no potion required? Yeah, empty words, Pete," Sirius said and hurried over to the cauldron. It was exactly how they left it. The substance was a very metallic and reflective substance in the color of black ink.

"Where did we leave off?" James asked, poring over the book and trailing his finger down the list of instructions.

"We finished the spell, we finished the stirring—I think moonstone is next."

Peter was a good summarizer and a good reader for the boys and although he was no gifted Potions brewer, he knew how to read the directions thoroughly, keeping track of where they left off and where they needed to begin.

"How many?" James asked, picking up the pile of glowong white-gray stones that appear near the desk.

"Four," Peter said and looked at the pile, "it says 'all at once'."

So James threw the four stones into the cauldron and watched it sizzle angrily. Peter narrowed his eyes and read to himself. He looked very concentrated.

"Leave that to heat for an hour then we are suppose to wait for the potion to ripen. It is suppose to look like a silvery-white when we are finished and then it is supposed to ripen to the color of a pearly-white," Peter added after a short pause.

James took the opportunity to open some of the books in his bag, dividing it among his friends. The matresses reappeared at the end of the room, giving the boys something comfortable to sit on.

They flopped down with their books in their hands and started flipping through it. They each had pulled out their own quills and parchment, writing bits and pieces of what they thought was important.

The werewolf still lay on the dusty room's floor, whinning pitifully and looking vunderable. There was a loud crack and at once, the werewolf's eyes rolled in fear and it leaped to its feet. It roared, racking its lungs to make it sound intimidating, its teeth flashed angrily as it snapped at the window.

The werewolf inhaled deeply as a cool draft hit its sensitive nose and its eyes swiveled to the source. It thrust its whole body against a glass window (in which Dumbledore had to repair on several occasions). The werewolf heaved itself its feet, tiny splinters of glass dug into its legs but it barely acknowledged it.

It growled softly, dragging its body through the window and out the broken window. Heaving its shoulders out first, then the rest of its thinned body. It struggled for a momeng then with one last growl, the werewolf yanked its chained leg free and scrambled dangerously clpse to the edge of the roof.

It had stranded itself but without hesitation, the werewolf launched itself downward, falling to the ground on its legs and sniffing the air. Company had made itself present in front of the werewolf, posing as a threat more than a friend.

It was a stray hippogriff. The werewolf watched it idly as it rustled its wings close to its body and continued to look around. The werewolf let out a soft growl but it looked much more curious than angry.

The gray wolf took a step forward, sniffing the air, and catching the hippogriff's scent. It was nearly unrecognizable it did seem hauntingly familiar. The hippogriff suddenly flared its wings, stamping the ground with its foot with uncertainty. The werewolf stopped and bared its teeth ever so slightly.

The hippogriff reared on its hind legs, stretching out its wings and flashing its talons. But the werewolf reared, too, letting out a warning snarl. Its glorious moon seemed to be egging it towards the fight.

The werewolf charged at the angry hippogriff, trying desperately to bring it down. However weaker it was than the werewolf, it was a great deal larged than it was. The werewolf let out an angry bellow as talons swooped down on its shoulder. It retaliated but launched a new attack.

The two were locked in battle, tearing and ripping and snarling and growling. The werewolf was missing patches of its ghostly gray fur and its head and neck were the worst off. However, the wings of the hippogriff were badly wounded, blood seeped in its feathers as it could no longer use them for defense.

The werewolf was panting heavily, its chest heaving for air as it glared at its new opponent. The hippogriff tossed its head and clicked its beak angrily. The werewolf's lip curled back to reveal sharp teeth and once again—it struck again.

"So what do we have?" James asked after an hour of complete silence with the exception if thd scratching of the quills. Peter and Sirius sat back and rubbed their eyes wearily.

"Werewolves cannot infect an animal," Peter said drowsily, yawning hugely, "so becoming Animagi is pretty much the only way we can be in the presence of Remus as a werewolf without worrying about being bitten."

"Fair point," Sirius said and looked at his notes, "I caught that the most important bit of the transformation is the spell."

"Does it give you anything else on what the spell is like?" James asked, leaning over to see the book title Sirius was looking through.

"Not really," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "that would have been nice to know what to expect when you performed this spell on yourself."

"Let me guess—the word complicated and dangerous and highly risky were on there, too?" Peter asked, laying back on his matress.

"Surprise," Sirius muttered and yawned hugely. James ran a hand through his hair. He forced himself to his feet and peered down in the cauldron. It wad a simmering silver-white color, much like the mystical bloof of a unicorn but lighter.

"I bet it was the moonstone that made it look—like this," Sirius said and indicated with his head.

"I suppose that is all we can do for tonight," Peter said, looking at the book, "some of this stuff takes so long to ripen. This potion, as it is now, takes up to a month to ripen to a pearly color."

James looked down and realized that they may be in way over their heads. It had only occurred to him that they were doing something very illicit. But he always managed to push that thought away when the image of his suffering friend came into mind.

James crossed back over to the matress and flopped down, closing his eyes and feeling dizzy with exhaustion. He was so tired, fallinf asleep seemed like the easiest thing to do. And his mind started to wander.


	12. XII: What Strikes Up

**ALL RIGHTS REMAIN.**

The end of October was near and The Marauders were emerging from their last class of the day, which was not History of Magic, but Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were tracking prints in the sand. Their first lesson of doing this was in the snow, then it was in the sand, and lastly, it would be in the mud. Professor Songlure really did change the appearance of his classroom every lesson.

When it snowed, the atmosphere must have dropped at least twelve degrees, if not more. Many came out shivering and breathless. Their most current lesson, the room was, quite on the contrary, seemed to have been ninety degrees. The heat was unimaginable which made the lycanthrope's mind slow and sluggish.

_"Identifying tracks is deemed on of the most important things to know when you want to become familiar with your surroundings—or if you want to train to be an Auror," Professor Songlure said, he was bundled in a jacket while the students were shivering and huddling near the fire._

Transfiguration seemed no better. They were already assigned mounds upon mounds of homework along with difficult tasks that Remus was growing weary of. Just a few hours ago, they spent the entire hour and forty minutes transfiguring their ravens into doves.

Remus and Sirius both were arguing whether doves had black or white feathers (Sirius's argument was poor) which resulted in Remus poking his bird in the eye and explaining to Professor McGonagall why he had lost the bird.

_"Very irresponsible, Lupin! Very irresponsible! When will you ever learn?" she said in an exasperated tone that made Remus slightly annoyed. He turned to glare at Sirius over his shoulder who gave him a shifty grin._

Potions was demanding everyone's avid attention for the potions were growing longer and longer. They recently had to brew a Poison Antidote.

However, word seemed to have slipped that Remus was seeing Alice and the students took it in their pleasure to tease them mercilessly. Alice seemed to have found this all very amusing and Remus could only blush furiously.

But now, Remus was making his way towards the common room.

"Fairy dust," Remus muttered. The Fat Lady looked irritated for being woken up during late hours but waited for the portrait to swing open without looking at her.

When Remus first stepped, in it sounded like he was in the Quidditch Pitch. He was greeted with a shouting match. He actually massaged his ringing ears and blinked several times at the scene unfurling in front of him. It was Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, Gideon Prewett, and James Potter, standing rigid with anger and terrible spite.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Fabian bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, mate," Frank urged, shoving Fabian against the wall, "you're talking like a madman. Give me that bottle! You're bloody lucky no one else is in here."

"I DON'T CARE. I BLOODY COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ANY OF YOU. GO ON! GO ON AND TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING BUT SCUM, BLACK!" Fabian bawled, trying to reach Sirius. Remus's eyes immediately fell on his friend. Sirius's eyes were livid and electricity seemed to crackle in his stance.

"Shut up, Fabian. You're talking nonsense!" Peter barked, which took Remus by surprise, Peter never yelled at anyone.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU, BLACK. NO ONE EVER DID. YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY, BLACK. JUST LIKE THEM! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE. YOU'RE NO GRYFFINDOR." Fabian looked beside himself, he just could not think of a particularly good insult so he threw as many as he could that popped up in his mind, trying to get Sirius to shout back—give him a reaction he could go off on.

But Sirius did not back down nor did he calm down. He actually drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders. "Don't be a prat! You're blaming us for your own problems! At least none of my family members do that which makes you worse than us!"

Sirius had never referred to his family with "us". Remus stepped in and stood beside Peter. The usually quiet boy was now on his feet with an angry expression thrown at the Prewett twin.

"Don't talk like that," Frank said to Fabian through gritted teeth. Even though they were all the same height, some were just much more strong than others. Frank was struggling under the writhing Fabian.

"Get a grip, Fabian! It's not fair to take out everything on us! You've got to stop lashing out on people who you come to talk to. No one's going to want to talk to you. You've been treating everyone like scum at the bottom of your shoe. Especially me. You've been stepping all over me and biting my head for trying to offer help," Sirius snarled, his eyes sparked dangerously, something that Remus found quite common in the Black family's eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY PRI—" Fabian had cussed so loudly, Remus was surprised no one had come in to yell at them. Fabian was struggling with behind Frank, wanting so desperately to fly at Sirius.

Sirius marched right up to Fabian and pinned him with his arm, baring his teeth in Fabian's face. Never, had Remus ever seen Sirius that angry with anyone who he formerly got along with. His face was livid and his voice was dangerously low.

"I swear, Fabian—don't _ever _talk to me like that again. I'm not your punching bag so stop acting like you can just come in here and take your temper out on me. I have been putting up with your terrible attitude for far too long. I bloody damn well mean it. It's not my fault you're rubbish at fixing your own problems—you're just an ugly mess when you're drunk."

Fabian bellowed something inaudible again and struggling even more vainly against his bonds. When Gideon moved over to help, Frank slackened his grip and Fabian broke through and ran straight for Sirius.

"I'm in a damn right sight better than you, Black!" Fabian screamed and shoved Sirius, hard. It took the boy by surprise and he toppled over. Remus ran over to Sirius's side, bending over. Sirius was slightly confused and taken aback but he reassured them with mumbled words.

"I'm fine," he said and brought himself to a sitting position.

"What is going on?" Remus demanded, standing up and drawing himself to his full height. The scars on his face illuminated his angry expression.

"_That prat thinks he can go tramping around school, acting like he doesn't give a damn in the world! He acts like everything is just as it is! When it's not! He's a filthy hypocrite!_" Fabian spat, raising the mysterious bottle in his hand, but Remus knocked it out and watched it rolling on the ground. It was empty. His words were just not making any sense.

"Sirius isn't the sort to say that," Remus retorted nastily and though he, too, was as tall as the twin, he was slightly unnerved at the brother's wrath.

"OH SURE!" Fabian shouted back to the point where he looked a bit alarming. "GO AND DEFEND HIM."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "But he's got a point. Drinking your problems away surely won't help you—"

"SHUT UP, LUPIN. YOU CAN'T WALTZ IN HERE AND START TELLING ME WHAT'S RIGHT OR WRONG. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SHEER DISAPPOINTMENT FLOWING LIKE A WATERFALL FROM YOUR PARENTS—OH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DON'T BLOODY HAVE ANY."

"I'm very sure I wouldn't be sitting and drinking my arse off," Remus said scathingly, sounding very unlike myself. Gideon was extremely quiet during all this, unsure of whether to defend his brother or join in the fray of yelling at him.

_Wham. _Something sent a blow to the side of his head and neck. With a cry of shock, Remus buckled with the blow that sent shock waves up the right side of his face.

"Fabian, no!"

Gideon had finally spoke. He threw his twin back to the wall and pinned him there. Fabian was cursing, bellowing at the top of his lungs, swinging his fists, and crying all at the same time. It was a mess. Remus was too angry to speak, he hated being hit, he hated being in pain. He had enough of that already and he was not going to take it from someone he considered as a friend.

But Fabian spoke first, from behind his brother. "You have no idea the pain I've already gone through this year and it's only the beginning of October. The teachers lost faith in me. I receive a flow of disappointment from my parents that won't stem no matter what I do. My own twin is leaving me behind, leaving me in the gutter. He watches me struggle but he dances on his merry way, thinking I'm okay—and Black—Black does nothing but try to reason with me—never bothers to find the right words of encouragement or comfort. I'm lonely! So bloody lonely. I've been feeling worse, I've been losing confidence. I've been losing myself."

"That's ridiculous, Fabian. But if you'd stop jumping down our throats you might actually start to think properly enough to hear what you need to hear. We're not wasting our bloody time crooning over you while you wallow in your self-pity," Peter snarled but was silenced by another terrible laugh from Fabian who looked livid.

"If everyone would stop jumping down _my _throat—"

"No one is!" James shouted, hurling all of his anger into his words.

"You stamp out anything anyone ever tries saying to you," Remus said, shaking with unknown rage, "you haven't bothered listening to other people because it's everything that you don't want to hear! Well guess again—we're telling you what you bloody need to hear! Pull yourself together and actually listen to those who are helping you! You're not alone. Do you not see all these people who care about you?"

His head was just throbbing but he was still too angry to notice it properly. He was so angry he wanted to _fly _at Fabian and make him regret his actions—his words.

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, LUPIN, THEN JUST LEAVE YOU BLOODY IDIOT. JUST LEAVE," Fabian bellowed at the top of his lungs, struggling vainly again. Gideon grunted in surprise and nearly overbalanced.

"I'm not going to leave," Remus snarled nastily, curling his lip back, "I don't turn my back on the world—I'm not like you."

Remus's chest was heaving but Fabian still looked beside himself. The lycanthrope softened his gaze and threw one last sympathetic look at his friend and pointedly turned his back on him. His fingers groped to his neck and face. It hurt and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I—" Fabian muttered, finally seeming like he managed to stem his temper and fall back into his old self. He looked so hurt and confused, he sped towards his dormitory.

"_Accio_ firewhiskey!" Remus shouted. Professor McGonagall had just taught him the summoning charm and though he did not need to shout it, he did out of emotions. "_Accio_, _accio_, _accio_!"

Several bottles flew from Fabian's retreating path and landed at Remus's feet in a pile. Gideon looked so miserable he was nearly reduced to tears. He was speechless.

"Tell Fabian I'm sorry," Remus muttered, turning his gaze away, "I didn't mean the stuff I said. I was just angry."

Gideon gave them one last fleeting look before he turned on his heel and disappeared in the same direction his twin left. Remus was shaking, now, from guilt and displeasure with himself—his temper was a terrible thing and he let it get the better of him—again. He sniffed and wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve.

Frank left without another word, clearly he was seething for he was breathing heavily and his face was paled and angry looking. He shouted at a couple of first years that stopped to look at them when they were entering. They scurried off up to their own dormitory.

Remus sighed heavily and sulked off to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and disappeared around the corner. James, Sirius, and Peter followed him in suit. The Fat Lady grumbled angrily for being disturbed and turned her shoulder coldly.

Remus had no idea where he was going, in fact, he had no plan on where he was going. He was just a weird person wandering the halls. He was able to walk faster with the absence of his book bag that seemed to weigh him down. Deciding that his best bet to go was the beech tree. He didn't care how cold it was outside, he just wanted to get away from the overheated room.

After several minutes of walking, pondering, and seething, Remus threw himself into the grass and wrapped his robes tighter, shivering against the cold. He jumped at the sound of footsteps but relaxed when his friends' made their presence.

"Have a drink, Remus. It'll settle your nerves," James said darkly and tossed Remus an entire bottle of firewhiskey.

"Let's share this one," Remus muttered softly and whacked the top off. The flow of firewhiskey started falling and Remus stemmed it with his mouth. He set it down after the briefest of pauses and the four lit their wands, giving them a nice light.

He was a large bruise forming under Sirius's left eye, which had turned nasty yellow color. But Remus was sporting his own bruised eye. It hurt quite a deal but he refused to let anyone touch it. He wanted it to heal properly. The cut had stung but he wanted to keep it as a reminder to control his temper.

"He's going through a great deal," Peter said after a short pause and passed the bottle on to Sirius who took a large amount. Although it was easy to be sympathetic, Remus still felt a twinge of annoyance.

Remus threw back his head and exhaled slowly, looking at the starry sky. The bottle was back in his hands but he declined, setting it in the middle. James cracked open another and set that one in the middle.

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily, wincing when his hand passed over his bruise. Sirius tipped the bottle then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, handing the bottle to Remus who frowned slightly. James was hogging the other and Peter was grumbling. The lycanthrope took the bottle but did not take it right away.

"Ah, don't let the whiskey go to your head," Remus muttered and watched as James sent him a glare and tipped the bottle back with a smirk. Remus narrowed his eyes in a disapproving way.

"Don't be such a Prefect," Sirius said dismissively and sent him an amused glance. Remus scowled deeply and took another short sip from the bottle, letting the firewhiskey burn his throat.

"What happened when Fabian came in?" Remus pressed, taking another sip before setting it back on the grass.

Sirius, James, and Peter all exchanged glances with one another then Peter spoke first.

"Fabian came in when we were sleeping—I believe we were waiting for you. He was certainly angry about something. It doesn't take much to set Fabian off nowadays but something must have really got him angry."

"What'd he say to you lot?" Remus asked, shifting his position on the ground.

"He went straight to Sirius and started rumbling on about his brother and how he's been ditched and 'left in the gutter' were his words," James said offhandedly and took another pause for the firewhiskey.

"Then what'd you say?" Remus said to Sirius who grimaced in a sort of irksome way as if he was reliving the moment.

"I told him that no one is ditching him and that he feels that way he needs to go and chase after them. I suppose that was all the wrong answer because he got very shirty with me after that."

Sirius sounded bitter when he spoke and Remus could hardly blame him.

"Then he yelled at me, saying that I was not a good friend and I was saying all the wrong things," Sirius added after a short pause. He lowered the bottle, "and that's when I told him it's what he needed to hear."

"And that's when he got angry with Sirius and started yelling at him," James finished while Sirius took the time to finish the bottle. James smirked and handed Remus the bottle, thinking that he was looking at it when he was really looking at the snow for no particular reason. But Remus did not decline.

"Cold?" Sirius asked, noticing that Remus began to shiver against the cold.

Remus nodded and tipped the bottle and his head back, letting the rest fall into his mouth, searing his throat and making his eyes water. He simply could not hold his drinks, but no worries, he was still very sober.

"D'you want to go back?" James asked, downing the last few drops of his bottle then shoving it back under his cloak. The rest of them nodded sullenly and trekked back inside. The temperature was quite a difference. The boys staggered slightly but stumbled to the Fat Lady. She was not pleased to be waken, especially by them.

"Oh sure! Go out, have a drink or two, or seven! Then come back here and wake me up! You boys are unimaginably rude. And besides, the password changed!" the Fat Lady grumbled, none too kindly, and turned her shoulder at them.

"It's changed?" Remus asked, slightly unfocused. "Since when did the passwords change during the night?"

The Fat Lady refused to talk to them so The Marauders started walking away slowly, turning their backs on her but waiting for the Fat Lady to say something. They nearly made it to the first moving staircase until she finally burst out.

"The password didn't change. I was just annoyed that I was woken up!" she shouted after them. She swung her portrait open and grumbled angrily about ungrateful students who are not at all law-abiding anymore.

The Marauders silently rolled their eyes and hurried in—silence welcomed them in which they were grateful. They hurried up to their own dormitory—although, one bed remained empty. Peter walked over to Frank's bed while the others climbed on to their own beds.

"Frank's with the twins," Peter announced to his friends, turning to face them with a small and torn parchment in his hand. He held it up. "He's spending the night in their dormitory."

Remus looked slightly guilty. "I suppose I should apologize to him—for being rude."

"We all should," James grunted from his bed and removed his glasses, "but my head's not cooperating with me and it says it wants sleep."

No one could argue against James for they all wanted sleep. Remus's eye was throbbing and his legs were achy. He just wanted...some sleep...

**Cheers. Another feeble ending. Thanks for reading!**


	13. XIII: Quidditch!

**You know the routine. All rights remain.**

"Hm?"

Remus knew his friends had no deference for him so he could not help but feel agitated when they decided to come parading down the halls in search of their fourth Marauder, who clearly stated that he was going to study. He was much too weary to diatribe his friends.

"Ah! Everyone, ho! The Great God has descended from his marvelous throne from the high heavens to mingle with the commoners!" Sirius said in a loud voice. "Quick now, men. Bow before the Great God." He and James threw themselves in a ridiculously low bow while Remus seethed with agitation.

"He speaks to the peasants who surely denigrate him! Behold for this is a sight to cherish," James said, throwing his friend a smirk as he and Sirius straightened themselves from their bow.

"I'm sure there is a reason you are here?" Remus asked impatiently, really wanting nothing more than silence.

"We have cometh to speak with thee," Sirius said and straightened his tie with a very arrogant expression, "surely you are capable of falling away from your sanctimonious act to mingle with us?"

"Are you going to tryouts?" James asked, seating himself next to Remus, who sourly turned his attention back to his book.

"I'm studying," Remus said impassively and continued to stare (glare) at the book in front of him. James and Peter frowned at the cold tone his friend was sending them but Sirius, being inadvertent, knocked Remus's ink bottle off the desk with a _crash_, then looked very sheepish.

"Look, I hope to come to tryouts to see you lot but things have become much more demanding lately and all I need is time," Remus said patiently but his tone sounded very insipid. It was true, Remus needed time, but not for the cause of wanting to study. He just needed to time, _alone._

Sirius knew his friend was obdurate but he was getting rather confused with the harshness that came from Remus's voice. The werewolf flicked his eyebrows upward, something he did when he wanted to say something but chose not to instead.

"I appreciate the _invite _but I'm running short of time as it is and if I cannot get my essay finished this afternoon, then I am afraid I cannot go. I will do my best to make my arrival but I really must get back to work with no distractions," Remus swept towards the door and paused briefly with his hand on the handle, "if you'd excuse me,_ I thanketh thee._" Remus yanked the door open and hastily walked out, his cloak billowing behind him._  
><em>

"Something else is bothering him," James said after he watched Remus's retreating back.

"No kidding," Peter said and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"What could have upset him? It's not even twelve in the afternoon and we've already managed to annoy our friend," Sirius said, repairing the broken ink bottle with "repairo" and shoved it hastily in his own book bag, promising to return it to Remus.

Remus was walking to the library, the place he usually went the most too, but he found his feet steering him in another direction. He certainly had no idea where he was going as long as it was going to be quiet. he was once in an empty classroom and was now in search of another.

He was weary and had no motive to engage in anyone's conversation, as he seemed to have made that very clear when he stumbled upon Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, and the Prewett twins.

Fabian Prewett looked much more happy and appeased ever since they all had a shouting match in the Gryffindor common room that one night and managed to scare off a group of first years.

But he turned up the fourth flight of stairs and landed himself in an older room that was quite a bit smaller but it served well as a good place to finish his essay. It was true, he was trying to finish that pointless essay.

And it was nothing but the truth, he was trying to finish it and avoid any distractions. He realized he may have sounded cacophonous but he was feeling impatient with everything lately.

He set his book bag beside his feet and made to extract his essay and book only to remember that he had no ink. Groaning, he felt a terrible surge of agitation towards his friends that was immediately replaced with guilt for he knew his friends' intentions were good.

James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the Great Hall, in silence, looking at their hands or the table top. The absence of their fourth Marauder felt somewhat strange and it was not something they were fond of but they had the sense to allow Remus his space.

"I bet it was something we said earlier," Peter mumbled, finally breaking the tense silence.

"Like what?" James inquired, folding his arms across the table and leaning in with interest. Peter shrugged though he was racking his brain for anything he could remember from this morning until now.

"Was it at breakfast?" Sirius asked, shooting Peter a ephemeral look.

_"Where's your girlfriend, Remus?" James asked in a singsong voice once Remus seated himself next to Sirius._

_"Where is that Alice? Why is she not hanging on your arm like the others do?" Sirius chimed in. "Did she notice that you are a esoteric person and that she just didn't quite fit the bill?"_

_"Ah, bugger off," Remus said though he displayed no flouting expression but merely seemed to keep to himself._

_"But really, where is she?" James asked, goading._

_Remus shrugged. "I am not her keeper."_

_"But_—_"_

_"I've got to vacate," Remus said, suddenly standing up and giving them a grim smile, "I'll see you lot later but I've got loads to finish today and if you hope to see me at your tryouts, I really must get to work now."_

"All we asked him really was where she was," Sirius said, slightly defensively.

"Perhaps they split up," Peter said and looked at his friends with surveying blue eyes, "I bet that was why he was being equivocating." It was weird for them to talk about Remus and relationships in the same sentence but here they were, speaking about Remus and his girlfriend, trying to decipher Remus's mixed emotions.

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily, getting slightly agitated that he had to waste his time to walk to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve another ink bottle, then settle down and finish his essay.

It was hard work and his eyes found it hard to adjust to staring at a yellowish white piece of parchment that seemed to make his pupils contract. Though he finished the essay; his head was spinning and he was feeling quite ill despite the time of the month for he just recovered from the last one.

_No, _he thought to himself as he pressed his hand to his warm forehead, _you just have a headache from the essay. You are not falling ill._

But his body began to tell him otherwise; he felt as though he had a wicked hangover but he was never drunk in the first place. It was a terrible feeling, stumbling slightly down the corridors, having to be stopped by concerned people and declaring that you were. He just needed time, _alone._

His hand clasped to his head when his vision suddenly gave a violent lurch. He steadied himself and continued on his way; true to his word to his friends, he told them he would make an appearance if he finished his essay (in which he did) and made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch, furtively taking his time.

The sky was a heavy gray, indicating that it was sure to rain, so Remus began to quicken his pace to avoid the oncoming rainfall. He was hurrying up the hill when he saw Hagrid stumbling along, holding a herd of something (that did not seem very big) but enough to make him stagger.

"Remus!" Hagrid boomed, waving a huge hand enthusiastically. "Wha' are yeh doin'? Goin' to the tryouts?"

"Precisely that," Remus said with a faint smile and frowned slightly, "what's that you've got?"

"Nifflers," Hagrid said happily, looking down at whatever was at his feet. Remus flicked his eyebrows upward and continued to make his way to the pitch, waving goodbye as Hagrid departed.

The cold was starting to get to him as he started to shiver, rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

James and Sirius were sitting in the back of the crowd, listening to Emmanuel rumble on about some such nonsense that they have grown to memorize. Emmanuel did not bother to change the tryout's introduction, never straying away from the way Marcus ran things. So they were huddled in the back, the doors were open, offering the cold air to come and swirl in the room.

The other players were cold as well, although James had expected more to arrive. From what he could see, Sirius and Vitani had new competitors, only one other. There were three new chasers trying out. And two new Keepers were competing against one another for their position.

But they were sitting close together, their heads bowed and talking quietly and quickly to one another. Emmanuel seemed to have noticed their lack of interest but he has seen them play for three full years and let it go.

By the time they were ready to go, the rain had begun to fall, and the players were already cold. The temperature seemed to have dropped about ten degrees colder once the blowing wind hit their faces.

Within ten minutes of the tryouts, the players were soaked and they were shivering. James had performed the water-repelling spell Remus had so cleverly taught him but even with a clear sight, he was focusing on keeping himself warm.

The players were streaked with mud as they flew about, skidding against the grass, splattering up mud that hit them and their opponents, but the others in the stands were not off as easily. Though most huddled under a makeshift canopy, they were still shivering from the wind and cold. Peter and Fabian were merely sitting out in the rain, laughing and joking about one thing or another.

Remus had finally made it to the wooden stands but did not bother to make the climb. His legs refused to go any farther and he was drying off underneath the stands. He watched the players fly around; James was zigzagging around the others with his arm outstretched in an attempt to grab the Snitch, that Remus could barely see.

"Good job," Emmanuel called when James thrust his hand up in the air with a tiny golden ball in his fist.

Remus turned his attention to Sirius; the Black heir was in deep conversation with Vitani. The two seemed to get along very well, but when a bludger was coming, Sirius swung his bat and sent it soaring away. And with the speed of his reflexes, he was able to pinpoint an opposing Chaser and sent the bludger to its mark. It was rather admirable the way Sirius played. But then the Black heir resumed his conversation, laughing.

Remus watched the other players until the cold was becoming unbearable; he was shivering from head to toe, wishing that they would call it off. But Emmanuel was surveying the Keepers' skills as he watched them at each post with the Chasers trying to score on them.

It wasn't until Emmanuel started shouting, but the thunderous roar from the sky and the pounding rain blocked out Emmanuel's voice until he started bellowing himself hoarse. That was when the others noticed he had called and gratefully flew in.

They skidded to the ground, sending up more mud, splattering themselves and each other.

"I've made my decision for each of you," Emmanuel said with a raspy voice then cleared his throat. "Keeper will be Evslin. Chasers will be myself, Bernard, and Newland. The Beaters will be Sirius and Vitani. Seeker will be Potter. Is that it? Well, I suppose it is. Thank you for coming out in this terrible weather and hope that you do not take these tryouts to hard because we are going to need you. Trust me."

Emmanuel seemed very absentminded when he spoke his words and barely uttered a word as the new team trampled into the changing rooms. Remus decided that he could wait outside for a little while longer while Peter came over to join him. The werewolf was glad for Peter's company, even if it remained somewhat silent, and flashed his friend a smile.

"Thanks for waiting," James said as he and Sirius rushed over to Remus and Peter.

"I'm glad you made it," Sirius said, looking at Remus who flicked his eyebrows upward. It was certainly something the lycanthrope did when he had something on his mind, but refused to say it. It may have been platitude to some but to his friends, it was amusing.

"I'm bloody freezing," Remus muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets, "let's not stand and converse outside; let's go, shall we?"

The others followed him as Remus set off first, hoping to use larger strides to encourage his friends to walk faster. It worked for a little while until they stopped caring, falling back into their own paces, so Remus gave up and fell back in step with them.

"How'd the essay go?" James asked, somewhat cautiously and looked at Remus with uncertainty.

"It went fine," Remus said impassively and shrugged, "it was a bit long and tedious but it was fine nonetheless. But I know that's not why you asked. In truth, you just want to know what happened this morning and why I was being short with you all."

James opened his mouth but Remus cut him off.

"No, no one told me. I'm just veracious; I can read your expressions well, James. I'm observant. I scrutinize things," Remus said with a teasing tone but his voice grew serious, "it's a story but for an audience that is not on the move. I can tell you all later."

James licked his lips nervously and Remus raised his eyebrow as if he was daring the messy-haired boy to argue with him. But James didn't so Remus continued to walk, letting his friends' conversation mollify him.

"You both did a great job at tryouts," Remus said once they marched their way into the castle.

"Thanks," Sirius said, slightly breathless, but grinned at his friend. James murmured his thanks then uttered the password to the Fat Lady who was talking loudly to another portrait across the hall.

"What? Oh, yes. Dragon scale. Yes, go in. Hurry!" she said hastily, waving them off like they were agitating flies.

They hurried to their dormitory, changing out of their water-logged clothes and slipping into dry and warm clothes; when they were done with that, they flopped back on the beds and sat up, facing one another. James and Remus crammed themselves on James's bed while Peter and Sirius made themselves comfortable on Peter's bed.

"What's the story, Remus?" Sirius asked, leaning on the pillow and stretching out his long legs on the bed. His friends certainly had a great memory, Remus noticed, and looked at his scarred hands.

"Ah," Remus said vaguely, "we split up. But in truth, I am not so concerned about it."

His friends shot up in surprise and turned to look at Remus in astonishment. The lycanthrope flicked his eyebrows upward and his mouth thinned.

_"Is there something you want to say, Remus? You certainly look like you have been biting back the words you've been longing to say," Alice said calmly as Remus fidgeted uncomfortably._

_"I don't want to sound presumptuous," Remus muttered quietly, twisting his hand out of her hand, "but yes—there is something I have been waiting to say. Albeit, I haven't found the right time."_

_"Well, now is the time," Alice said and raised her eyebrow, "so don't hold back. Fire away."_

_Remus flicked his eyebrows upward but plunged on (like a true Gryffindor). "These past few months you manged to propitiate my heart, dear Alice. I have a terrible way with words. I don't know how to put this. I have a propensity to come out much worse than I intend to."_

_Alice sat down and inclined her head for Remus to do the same. He sat down, a little ways off from her, and inhaled slowly, but Alice waited patiently and quietly. She was curious to hear what he was going to say, refusing to elicit Remus into silence._

_"Well, as long as I'm speaking, I might as well just say it," Remus said and looked at his hands the entire time he was talking to her, "you've been great. You're a wonderful person, Alice. But you're a knavish person. You are mendacious with yourself. Don't tell me otherwise. It'll be easier on both of us if we split so you can see Frank. Come on, Alice."  
><em>

_Remus's nerves were proliferating but he swallowed them back. "A blind man could see how much you like him. I'm not dense, you know? I've noticed." This time, Remus did not sound cacophonous, but sounded somber and serious._

_Alice looked dumbstruck and stumbled around for words but Remus effectively cut her off, preventing both of them from saying words but still speaking louder than their voices would have. She rested her arm on his shoulder but he pushed himself back. He smiled, stood up hastily, set his gentle lips on her forehead then waved heartily before departing around the corner._

_He was so confused, he nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled up the stairs. Yawning, Remus threw himself next to his friends in the Great Hall, thinking he should start working on his essay but finding his hunger driving him forward._

"That's why you left during breakfast," James said thoughtfully, though he had fixed the pieces of the mysterious puzzle much sooner than that.

"No, I just wanted to finish my essay," Remus said but cracked a grin.

**Writers block or whatever you call it. Exams were fun. Cheers. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	14. XIV: Just a Story

**All rights remain.**

"History is important," Remus muttered as he and Sirius sat in the back of Professor McGonagall continued to lecture the class through the hour.

"No it's not," Sirius argued with a snort, "how would the history of the Wizarding world ever help anyone?"

"When someone is working with goblins—without knowing their history—you'd lose your job," Remus said simply.

Sirius looked rather confused. "That's a bit interesting. How pray tell did you come up with that?"

"The hostility between goblins and wizards," Remus said and turned to face Sirius. "You need to pay attention more."

The two friends spent the entire class arguing whether history was important or not. So far, Remus felt like he was coming out on top but Sirius was counter-arguing his every point. It was amusing to watch for a while but their other two friends found other things to listen to.

Sirius rolled his eyes and started poking Remus in the shoulder, smiling in amusement as the werewolf stared determinedly at his parchment on his desk. Whether Professor McGonagall was simply choosing to ignore them or whether she really was oblivious to all this, she did not acknowledge them in the slightest.

"Sirius Black if you do not stop poking me I will hex your fingers together," Remus said in a low voice and turned to glare at his friend.

Sirius only cracked a grin but he did stop poking Remus. Now he tilted his chair on the two back legs and looked at the ceiling, finding it particularly interesting, even though he had no idea what was so interesting about it.

"Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice finally rang out. "Pay attention!"

"Yes, Professor," Sirius said and soldier saluted her as he let his chair fall back on all fours with a loud bang. "Carry on, Professor."

She sent him a terrible glare as she continued to lecture her way through the hour. Students were dropping their heads, too, but no one actually dared to daze off or fall asleep in fear of Professor McGonagall's wrath.

Remus felt himself fighting to stay awake, which was unusual for he was always very alert and _awake _for class. But his head was beginning to spin the longer she spoke. He was feeling suddenly very ill until someone kicked him under the desk.

He yelped and nursed his bruising shins. It was not Sirius who kicked him, but James. The entire class turned in their general direction; James and Remus looked at each other and instantly the two started coughing loudly, waving them off with a hand.

"So sorry, Professor," James said through his bout of coughing, "it must be that dry day air—that was a tongue twister."

Professor McGonagall looked very agitated and pointed her wand at the four boys who instantly sobered up and stared at it warily.

"Professor—isn't it against the rules to er—hex a student?" Sirius asked, tilting his chair back slightly as the wand tip turned to him.

"I'm surprised you even know what the rules are," she said with a raised eyebrow, "considering you, yourself, never follow them."

Sirius cast his gaze downward and pursed his lips while Remus flicked his eyebrows upward, about to agree, but kept his mouth shut as Professor McGonagall continued to glare at them.

"One more disruption and I will have you in detention for a month," Professor McGonagall said, pointedly turning her back on them as she continued on with her class after being disrupted twice.

Remus decided that not listening was too big of a risk and he turned to his book, flipping it open, and staring blankly and the words that looked like an army of ants that was marching down the page.

His head was beginning to spin again as he forced himself to look at the book and his hand refused to write neatly as he made himself take notes. He was growing even more weary and when the class was dismissed, he did not even hear the dismissal.

"Let's go," Sirius said, nudging Remus softly, "Professor McGonagall's already mad at us—I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."

"S'your fault," Remus slurred but stood up blearily, "you had to disrupt her the first time and James just had to kick me—and by the way, that hurt, prat."

James mumbled his apology, not really sounding sincere, but Remus did not mind. The group of four hurried out of her classroom and down the hall, hoping to put some distance between them and her.

"Do you lot want an apple?" Remus asked after pulling out an apple for himself. His bag always was stocked with apples, in fact, more than once, Sirius and James made fun of Remus's obsession with apples and chocolate.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Sirius caught the lightly tossed apple and bit into it, holding it by his teeth as he rummaged through his bag to put his book away.

"You're welcome," Remus said shortly though amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Oh yeah—thanks," Sirius said offhandedly and ignored Remus's scowl.

"You can be the biggest prat in the world," Remus muttered but Sirius slung his arm around the werewolf's slender shoulders.

"Breaking up this dialogue," Peter said, nudging Sirius in the side, "you might want to check this out."

Sirius, who was turned towards James, now looked forward; there was a sea of people, all shouting themselves hoarse with a cheer that aroused the center of the ragged circle.

Sirius shoved them away as he came forward to see what was occurring. Flashes of the lights made The Marauders think there was some kind of brawl that people were egging on; right they were.

Sirius's dancing eyes fell upon his younger brother and his friend. Frank Longbottom and Regulus Black were in the middle of the hall, dancing out of each other's aimed hexes and jinxes.

With a jubilant shout, Frank flung himself forward, abandoning all uses of his wand (that fell with a clatter) and sent them both sailing through the air. Regulus, who was very unprepared for Frank's counterattack, landed on the floor in a heap of black robes.

Frank landed on his knee which cracked with an echo (in which people groaned) and rolled over on his back, clutching his knee and covering his face with his other arm.

Remus and James sprang forward; Remus fell beside Regulus and James knelt beside Frank. Making sure Regulus was okay, Remus helped him to his elbows. But the youngest Black only glared at him.

"I don't need your help, filthy half-blood thing," Regulus shouted, his eyes were livid and his breath was hitched so Remus sat on the back of his heels and raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine by me," he said and kicked Regulus's book bag over to him. Without another word, he swept off towards Frank and knelt beside James, examining the boy's knee.

It was read and swollen and looked a bit peculiar at a certain angle.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to heal," Remus said kindly, helping Frank to a sitting position.

"And what?" Frank asked through gritted teeth, although his tone was soft. "And explain to her that I got in a fight with another student and risk losing House points and getting in trouble?"

"I hardly think any Gryffindor would care if we lost House points," Remus said fairly while James nodded, "but we should probably help you with that knee. It doesn't look so nice and I'm sure it doesn't feel so nice."

"Not at all," James chimed in.

"We'll lie for you and say you fell when you were climbing a tree," Remus said smoothly.

"We'll get Remus to lie for you," James countered, "she would not trust my word, seeing as I have already broke a load of school rules already."

Frank could only nod as he and James helped him to his feet. Frank had both arms around Remus's neck while he was steadied by the waist. James directed the two to the hospital wing while both of them let out a waterfall of encouragement as Frank continued to hobble.

The fourth year was so pale and clammy, Remus could feel the sweat coming from the boy's hands in contrast with his cold skin. James stepped in first and caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

But then she caught sight of the two coming in and she instantly straightened herself and pointed at the bed. "Over here."

Remus guided Frank to the bed closest to the door and gently set him down, concern written in his blue eyes as he withdrew. Frank nodded grimly and took a deep breath.

"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked, whisking out her wand and tapping his knee.

Frank let out a cry and jerked away.

"He and I were having a contest who could climb the fastest," Remus said smoothly, his face remained very impassive as he spoke. "Frank lost his footing and fell—though it was not far, he fell on his knee."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to have believed every word from Remus and sighed; she pricked him hard in the side of the knee and he stifled another cry. She was feeling with her wand where the break was.

"I can mend it," she said briskly, turning back to the boys, "but it's going to be a bit slower since I can't decipher where the worst of the breaks are."

"That's fine," James said and looked at Frank, "we'll see you in the morning then, right?"

Frank merely nodded but closed his eyes. This seemed like a proper dismissal and they thanked Madam Pomfrey before turning around and vacating. When they were sure they were far enough away, James turned to Remus and grinned.

"What?" Remus asked, feeling rather self-conscious. He lowered his head slightly, aware that his scars may have been a bit more noticeable today (although the reasons were unknown).

"You are a brilliant liar," James commented, smiling slightly at his friend's nonchalant retreat.

"It's a part of the rules, you know?" Remus asked in a teasing manner and raised his head slightly. "You wrote it albeit, I'm against that particular one."

"Blame Peter," James said and cracked a grin, "that rule was dedicated to him after that incident."

Remus and James laughed then realized that Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be found as they searched the corridors several times, even staying in one place for five minutes.

"I have no idea where they went," James said breathlessly, looking around and fixing the strap of his book bag. The have been running for the past minute to avoid Filch and his annoying cat that seemed to show up wherever they turned.

"I swear, I'm going to throw that cat in the lake for the giant squid," James groaned as Mrs. Norris meowed loudly.

The boys waited for the footsteps to determine where they were to run next. After a short pause, they ran in the opposite direction while Filch came around the corner, wheezing, just in time to see black cloaks billowing around the corner.

By the time the two stopped running, they were on the fifth floor. James stopped and leaned against the wall, looking left then right, then falling to to a kneeling position.

"This is ridiculous," James muttered, "we're running from a cat."

"And its crazed owner," Remus pointed out fairly.

The two righted themselves as they regained their posture. There was a stretch of comfortable silence in which the two friends found a bench nearby and seated themselves next to each other.

"If I may be so audacious as to inquire, but why aren't you upset about splitting up with Alice?" James asked, kicking his legs up on to Remus's lap. This time the werewolf did not object to the action.

"That is too audacious, however, because you are you, I will tell," Remus said and shifted his position more comfortably underneath James's outstretched legs. "It's not a long story, mind you, but it's just enough."

"Fire away," James said, "I've got loads of time."

_"Is there any reason why we are not speaking in the common room or at least somewhere inside?" Alice asked. She was making an attempt to warm herself up, rubbing the two folded hands in her lap._

_"There is a slimmer chance of being overheard outside, here, than inside, there," Remus said and sat himself next to Alice. They were sitting on the bench in the courtyard, and though it was not too terribly cold, Remus had to admit that the chill bit._

_"What are we here to talk about?" Alice asked, frowning slightly at the lack of compassion or affection Remus displayed (for she really did expect for Remus to warm her on this chilled evening); this gave her the confidence to plunge on. "I have not been seeing Frank anywhere or at any time. I have not been smuggling him under my cloak to take him out on dates, so if this is where all this is going, I just wanted you to hear that before you started you endless rambling."_

_Remus blinked at Alice's tone and scowled. "I was not going to accuse you of doing such things, actually."_

_Alice seemed like she regretted her tone as she tried to inch closer but Remus drew himself to his full height, the wild glare in his eyes kept her at bay; it was a sight to behold for Remus looked very aggressive._

_"But because you are in such a haste, I will tell you. In fact, I was going to ease into this and say it as gently as I could, but I will not waste my breath nor my time," Remus said with such a forceful and cold tone, he took himself by surprise._

_"What?" she asked in a gentle voice as if she was trying to cover her mistake._

_Remus moved over to her and planted his lips on her forehead. She melted into embrace but found the wind biting as he stood up. He looked almost joyful for his tone was not hollow but strong._

_"I'm ditching you," he said and flicked his eyebrows upward._

_Alice recoiled and raised her chin. "That's really unexpected, Remus. C-can't we talk about this?"_

_"Funny, I really had fallen under the impression that it's already been done," Remus said and grabbed his book bag, "my fair lady, thank you for the pleasure of your company but I really must vacate."_

_Alice stood up and glared at Remus. "Fine. I shall look forward to the next time we talk."_

_Remus's lip curled back. "As you should."_

_"As we all do!" Alice jeered._

_"Quite right," Remus said and with a deriding bow, he vanished around the closest corner he could turn._

"Wow, Remus," James said, sitting up as straight as his back would allow him, "you were a bite!"

"Mmm," Remus said and flicked his eyebrows, "so I have heard. Lily wasn't exactly pleased with my ways of breaking up with her but she agreed that Alice was finding more interest in Frank anyways. I guess I was just agitated that she was with me when she liked someone else."

James looked solemn for a moment before Remus broke the silence.

"Well don't look like someone's just died!" Remus said with a heart filled laugh. "I'm perfectly okay with this. In fact, I rather enjoyed recalling the event. I, for one, find it somewhat amusing."

"You are a bite," James said with an identical grin while Remus waved his hand in acknowledgement. The two continued to joke and laugh until Sirius and Peter came tromping around the corner.

"You prats!" Sirius said, flopping beside Remus. "Where were you?"

"Here and there and everywhere," Remus said with a shrug but James sat up again.

"Tell them," he said eagerly, pointing at Peter and Sirius.

"Tell us what?" Peter asked, sitting next to James who gestured him forward. But Remus merely cracked a grin. Sirius and Peter exchanged interested and curious glances as they leaned in to hear what their friend was going to say.

**Sorry it's short; Remus was just making himself feel better by being unbelievably bitter.**


	15. XV: October's Full Moon

**All rights remain.**

"What are you lot conniving now?" Remus asked in an exasperated tone as he set his books down on the desk beside him.

"Who said we were?" James asked, looking up from his conversation and leaning back in the chair.

The four of them were now in the Gryffindor common room beside the fire on the couch and chairs. They had not officially claimed these places but Sirius managed to bark angrily at a few second years who were using them.

"You don't need to _say_ you are," Remus pointed out and shrugged, "it's obvious when your minds are brewing some kind of...plan."

"I _appreciate_ the compliment," James said and smirked, "alas, we are not plotting anything. We are not knavish people, you know? Do not disparage us with your boorish words, mate."

"Impressive," Remus said smoothly with his eyebrow raised, "speaking veraciously, you do seem to have a way with words, my friend. But abating the formality, what are you really up to?"

"It's nearly Halloween," Sirius said, sitting up from his game of Exploding Snaps with Peter, "and we want to do something..._special_...for the newcomers."

"And when you say 'special' I am assuming you mean pulling one of your infamous pranks?" Remus finished with a hefty sigh. "I had a hunch that was were this conversation was headed to."

"You caught us," Peter said, throwing down his cards, "I won by the way. Good game."

Sirius threw his down, too, letting the cards explode on the carpet. Remus sat back, folding his legs by the ankles, and crossing his arms over his chest. He was unsure of whether he really wanted to hear his friends' scheme.

"What do you have in mind?" the werewolf asked.

"That's just it," Peter said, sitting back on his heels and looking at Remus, "we actually _don't _have anything planned but we know we're going to do something."

"And that's where you need to come in and swoop down on us with a brilliant idea of yours," James said and looked up from where he was laying. Remus scowled for a moment for his friends truly believed he would be participating in their prank.

"If I come up with an idea for you lot, then you cannot force me to join in on it," Remus said fairly with his arms across his chest, "but if you come up with something, then I'll join."

"You are a difficult bargainer," Sirius said and cast his gaze to James, "what do you say, O Great Omnipotent One?"

"I thought we gave that title to Remus," James said but shrugged it off, "I think we should think of it ourselves because we want Remus to join in the fun. We can't leave a Marauder behind."

"I'm not sure not involving oneself in one prank should be labeled being left behind," Remus argued fairly and seated himself more comfortably, "but when you think of something, let me know."

He collected his belongings and headed out of the common room, hastily greeting Lily Evans as he vacated. She scowled upon him in return and refused to give him a warm greeting. Instead she nodded as acknowledgement that made Remus flush and sweep away.

"I'm tired of people's boorish attitudes," Peter mumbled as Lily walked right past them with her chin raised slightly.

Remus ran his tongue over his lips in a nervous manner and slumped into the chair of his empty classroom. He had been going to the same one for months for he found it comforting that silence had engulfed him.

Despite his four best friends, whom he considered brothers of everything but blood, he had grown fond of Lily over the years and hoped that they would remain friends throughout the year. Surely all this unwanted stress will only make matters worse for the upcoming full moon.

Remus desired to forget it. Lycanthropy was just another way to see how far it could go before it would break a person in half. It was a like a string being pulled back as far as it could go before it would snap.

He pulled out his lunar chart and stared avidly at it, hating it, glaring at it, desiring to burn it; but staring at it only exacerbated him even further until Remus pulled out his quill and ink bottle.

Then he began writing something, scribbling furiously and not stopping for an hour. It was until he set it down with an exhausted sigh that hour later and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair.

He wrote one word but one word over and over again until it stretched across the lunar chart...and his wrist. He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment with his head in his arms as if it was too heavy to hold upward.

He had been in that position for the past two hours. And three hours have gone by and Remus's friends have become proliferating worried. But really, nothing had happened to Remus. He had just fallen asleep. But his friends did not know this and they had gone to check on him.

When they saw his figure, slumped over, his breast against his book and his head in his arms, The Marauders hurried to either side of him. Sirius reached down to pat the werewolf awake but stopped when something caught his eye. It was the writing of ink on the underside of his paled wrist.

_Inchoate._

That was what was stamped across the lunar chart and his wrist. Inchoate was the word that came to Remus's mind whenever he thought of his condition. But when they shifted their positions to get a better look, Remus stirred and blearily opened his eyes.

"Oh," he said and quickly snatched his exposed arm off the table, "I wasn't expecting you to...be here. I've just about finished up my homework—" His blue gaze landed on the chart and he quickly seized it and shoved it in his bag.

"Why do you consider yourself inchoate?" James asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"Why would I not?" Remus muttered and swept, in one swift motion, to his feet with his bag on his shoulder. "I'm a werewolf. I'm imperfectly formed. I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner."

But dinner, Remus had never arrived. It bothered The Marauders that their friend was growing more distant. But Peter kindly reminded them that the full moon happened to occur tonight and Remus might have been feeling under the weather. But James and Sirius still swallowed their food (nearly whole) and hurried to the hospital wing.

The doors were closed when they came around but James pushed them open without knocking. He knew his friend was in there and he intended to see him one way or another before they would take him away. Peter protested lightly about barging in but James shrugged it off.

Madam Pomfrey and Remus both turned their heads to see who had come; they were hidden from view (credits to the curtains Madam Pomfrey conjured) then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"It's your friends," Madam Pomfrey said to Remus, "do you want to see them?"

Remus nodded and, despite his low self-esteem when it came to his self-image, he pulled back the curtains and gave them a wide smile. No matter what how much he loathed his body, he would never deny the company of his friends.

"We brought you some chocolate," James said and tossed Remus a piece of chocolate the size of a small grapefruit. Remus's smile only grew wider as caught it. By then, the bandages have been mostly removed from his middle and James could not help but stare at the multitude of scars.

Remus had looked thinner than usual. His hip bones became horribly visible as his pants hung loosely around them. His ribs were becoming more defined beneath his skin and his entire body looked much paler. How James did not notice before, he could not answer.

"What?" Remus asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious all over again and wished he had his shirt back on.

"Nothing," James said and ran his tongue over his lips, "how are you feeling, Remy?"

"Rather acceptable for a full moon," Remus answered veraciously, "I'm doing much better. I think it might be because the chocolate."

"Or us," Sirius snickered while Remus raised an eyebrow at him. Peter had been digging through his bag until he pulled out something circular and green. It was an apple he had taken from the tables in the Great Hall.

"I know green apples are your favorite kind of apples so I grabbed one for you since you failed to show up for dinner," Peter said with a teasing tone and tossed Remus the apple.

Remus sniffed slightly, unsure of why his emotions were becoming _way_ to overwhelming to the point where it was just downright annoying. But he walked over to Peter and pulled him into an embrace; he pulled back with a wince as he seemed to agitate his wounds.

"Thanks," he said and bit into the apple, and held it in his teeth as he went to search for his wand.

"No problem," Peter said then sat down on one of the hospital beds, "can we escort you to the Whomping Willow this time?"

Remus paused and faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. "I'm sure you could but I really don't want you to. And allow me to elaborate. I just don't want you to see me in that...state."

The werewolf had said all of this the span of a few seconds. He was taking very quickly and turning very red. If they had been i any other situation other than this, James would have no trouble pointing this out on Remus.

"We're your best mates," Sirius argued lightly, "d'you think we're going to care what you are like?"

"I do," Remus replied and tugged on his shirt, buttoning it back with fumbling fingers, "I don't want you to see me like that."

Remus was always an intransigent person but he had to put his foot down when it came to his friends and his lycanthropy. He feared that once his friends saw what really happened, they would grow fearful enough to desert him. He wanted to confess these feelings with his friends but he managed to convince himself out of doing it every time he was close to.

"Sit," James said sternly and pointed beside Peter, "there are a few things I want to talk about with you and I want your full attention."

"You always do," Remus protested as he hesitantly walked to the bed, "standing or sitting down you always have my full attention, James."

"I know but I want this to be a serious topic," James said and pushed Remus down by the shoulder. Peter moved over to give Remus more room on the bed and Sirius and James sat across from them on the small wooden chair they shared.

"Okay," Remus said and folded his legs by the ankles, "fire away."

"What's on your mind?" James asked, letting the words fall from his lips before he could catch them. He looked slightly troubled. "Er—that sounded better in my head and that did not come out right."

But Remus was looking downward and finally he began confessing. "I'm afraid you will desert me when you see what I really am. I've been trying to hide it the best I could from you three. It's not fun having to wear long sleeves in the heat and lie every time someone asks why. It becomes weary and rather mentally exhausting. But it's even more frightening at the idea of losing friends...because I'm...inchoate."

"All this could have been said earlier and we could have alleviated all your stress," Sirius said, appeasing Remus's proliferating nerves.

Remus ducked his head and pursed his lips, refusing to say anything else in fear of saying the wrong thing. Speaking was never something he was too particularly good at. His talents remained in the textbooks.

"For once, Sirius is making sense," James said, ignoring the scowl he earned from his friend. But he stopped when he looked at the clock above the door and sighed heavily, but immediately regretted it; so he smiled instead.

"I think it's time," Remus said with a bravo smile.

James, Sirius, and Peter watched as Madam Pomfrey had coaxed Remus out the door. The two vanished, letting the color of the night make them all but invisible. Then they sat on the bed, a bit lost for words.

Remus, however, had so much whirling through his mind, he was stumbling around and tripping over rocks and ditches and his own feet. Madam Pomfrey had barked at him to keep steady but he knew that her words were jester and he was feeling a bit too content in his memories.

His friends cared, his friends really did care. He felt a smile spread across his features and was eternally grateful for the darkness to hide his expression. He had just felt so _happy _because his friends cared. ' He also felt better when he told them of his feelings and they had _reassured_ him. He suddenly felt like he could take on tonight's full moon with ease.

The entire way to the Shrieking Shack, his thoughts were preoccupied with his friends and he felt comforted. He tipped his head back slightly and vowed to himself that he would thank his friends upon his return.

He also vowed to himself that he would try to prevent anything too bad from happening to him. He wanted to be good enough in the morning to avoid serious injury. He probably sounded like he was on something, from the way he was smiling slightly (like an idiot).

But he was not on anything but contentment.

He kept that thought all the way to the moon as he looked up at it. The feeling of the transformation began in his legs as he felt sharp jabbing pains and all the happy thoughts momentarily scattered as he gasped in pain.

_Con—conement—no, damn long words, contentment._

Remus was trying to rub away the searing pain that had moved up his legs and to his ribs. He was losing his mind faster than he had expected but he focused the rest of his energy on trying to preserve the happy thoughts.

_James—Perius—no! Peter—and Sirius._

Trying to hold his mind was taking too much energy from him as he collapsed to the floor with an unsteady jerk. And the he began to writhe as the worst of the pain had come flaring up to his upper body.

The pain in his ribs, neck, shoulders, arms, face and everything were becoming unbearable; but his mind was becoming inert and uncomfortably dark. Something was not right. He did not want to leave—as he blinked he did not remember waking up.

The werewolf blinked again then closed its eyes as it permitted its head to rest on the floor. Its body was sprawled out behind it, useless and inert as it was, itself. But the werewolf was unusually tired, unable to take a few steps without bringing itself back to the floor with a frustrated growl.

It was longing for food and was hungry, however, it was peculiar for it felt like it already ate something. Although it could not remember what it had consumed and it did not quench its craving for something else. It longed to catch its own prey and eat it like that.

As it looked at the moon, it bared its teeth at the shining orb. No longer did it sing a song of contrite but an angry bellow from within its chest. But the moon remained as silent as the stars.

* * *

><p>"Are we to eventually drink this?" Sirius asked, looking rather disgusted at the potion they had brewed.<p>

"Of course," James said and tried to put on a smile, "no matter how gross that sounds."

"If you mean gross by disgusting then yes but really, can't we add...sugar or something to this?" Sirius asked, looking down at the swirling substance.

"We're not adding sugar to it, Sirius," James said impatiently, "I don't know how it would react and find that it ruins the entire thing so we'd have to start over."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, my dear," Sirius cooed in a singsong voice and bit into his chocolate frog.

James could only roll his eyes as he proceeded back to the mattresses that appeared when they looked for them. Peter was already on one, filling out another lunar chart, apparently for Remus (after he had marked his so much it became unreadable) and Sirius was lying back and staring at the ceiling.

James felt his thoughts spiraling back to Remus as he stared at the ceiling, too. The sheer determination to help his friend was what was driving him, Sirius, and Peter through their project.

He sighed and absentmindedly scratched his nose. With immense difficulty, he managed to close his eyes. But still, sleep would not come his way; through his frustration he opened a book from his bag and stared avidly at the pages, forcing himself to read the History of Magic textbook until his eyes began to droop.

That took an extra half hour but when he finally shut the book and closed his eyes again, sleep finally led him to an uneasy slumber of a night filled with dreaded and unwanted dreams (or nightmares).

**Thank you for reading! Wow, these chapters are really declining in the sense of success.I wanted to get some friendship kindling in this chapter since we're leaving out all means of mutual romance for the next few stories. I apologize for the wait, suffered from writer's block. I'm also incapable of writing anything with a good plot to these chapters. So cheers.**


	16. XVI: Just One Little Party?

**All rights remain.**

"I really do not fancy going to a party right now," Remus argued, about to raise his hands for emphasis but remembered (with bitterness) that one arm was preoccupied with his books.

"Don't be such a git," Sirius said, waving his hand and grinning, "you deserve to take a break. It's a Halloween party, why is that such a nuisance to you? What's going to happen?"

"I don't want to start the list," Remus said shortly and flexed his bandaged wrist, "what's the point of a Halloween party? You've already got detention with Professor McGonagall for throwing pumpkins at the first years. What more trouble could you go through?"

"I don't want to start the list," James said with a smirk but then fell back into his imploring expression, "_please _Remus? Don't be a loser. It's either you come on free will or we will drag you to the party against your will. I think the first option sounds a bit more pleasurable."

"That's ridiculous," Remus snorted and folded his arms across his chest, "you act like you can just force me into something."

"Because we are," Sirius said and leaped on to Remus's lap and threw his arms around the werewolf's neck and cooed loudly in his ear. "Please go—if you don't I will mercilessly sit on your lap and will not get up."

"You're crushing my knee," Remus groaned, it was true. Sirius's knee was digging painfully into his own until it started going numb. But Sirius, true to his word, did not move.

"Good," he said haughtily, "then let's go!"

"If—you get off—me, I will go," Remus gasped when Sirius started applying pressure on Remus's chest, suffocating him.

"Deal."

Sirius nimbly hopped off Remus's lap and helped the lycanthrope to his feet. Remus grumbled his thanks and grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to turn on his heel and walk back to the dormitory but James had seized him waist-round and caught him.

"You promised, Remy!" James said.

"I never said I would go to the party. I said I would 'go' but I never specifically said where to," Remus countered fairly but his face fell when he looked at James and he sighed heavily. "FINE. Fine! I'll go to your stupid party and then you guys better not force me into any of your wild pranks for the next month! No more of your fatuous manner for a month, won't that be nice."

"Fair enough," James said and clasped Remus's hand, taking the fourth year by surprise but he merely wore his usual exasperated expression and the party of four headed out of the common room.

The party was held at the Three Broomsticks which meant that getting there required going outside which actually meant they had to sneak out. Remus was very against breaking rules.

He had broken many over his three years of attending Hogwarts, and he was not keen on breaking any more. But James and Sirius made sure he sneaked out with them and Peter walking in front and backward, apologizing for their friends' behavior.

The walk to Hogsmeade was not silent. The Marauders did not believe in silence, well, two of the four Marauders did not believe in silence. They were talking at the top of their lungs, shouting out random lyrics to songs and hanging on each other's arms. Remus was exasperated and rather annoyed with his friends' antics.

"Shut up, will you?" Remus asked in a bored voice. "You are going to get us all caught if you don't shut up. We are almost there, can you two _please _be silent for the next few seconds?"

The four had arrived at the party with their white uniform shirts on, black blazers (they took from Emmanuel) and black ties. James had recently learned (from a muggle-born student) the character, James Bond.

He insisted that they showed up to the Halloween party looking like James Bond. But none of them were too enthusiastic about actual costumes so they wore more formal attire instead.

The hosts of the party were six Ravenclaw students who were in their sixth year. They greeted The Marauders enthusiastically but their conversation was brief for they were busy jumping from guest to guest.

"So this is it?" Remus said and waved his hand at the room. "This is what you dragged me out here for? I could have enjoyed a glass of firewhiskey whilst studying my book."

James and Sirius, who now had glasses of firewhiskey in their hands, waved it off.

"You can't have firewhiskey while studying," Sirius argued and raised his glass, "you can have firewhiskey at parties but you can't have firewhiskey while studying. That's lame, mate."

"You should not be having firewhiskey at all!" Remus barked.

"But I am," Sirius said with a shrug, "anyway, we should go and mingle."

"Go and mingle then but I am heading back," Remus said and frowned slightly, "I don't think this is a good way to be spending my time. I've got a nice book that I really want to finish before Christmas and it is a large volume and I am short on time as it is—"

"—that's unfortunate because if you leave, who is going to get us back?" James asked with a wink and Remus understood immediately what his friend was implying at.

"James," Remus said with a scowl, "you are not going to get drunk tonight. I forbid it."

"One night would not kill anyone," James said dismissively, ignoring Remus's protests, he downed the rest in his goblet and went to get another. Whoever brought the firewhiskey, Remus was going to be after them.

Sirius had gone after James, leaving him and Peter. Peter rested his arm around Remus's shoulders as he attempted to mollify the agitated fourth year with a stem of appeasing words.

"The more you protest against them, the worse they are going to act," Peter said and gave him a little smile, "why don't you loosen down and relax for tonight? One night really will not kill you or anything."

Remus hated when Peter would talk to him like this. It was as if his friend was taking the other side. He usually had Peter's support in a load of things he protested against his friends with but there had been those occasions where it switched.

"You think?" Remus finally grunted reluctantly.

"I do."

Remus frowned again and shook his head. Instead, he reached for the water instead and drummed his fingers against the side with no specific rhythm. He looked around the room.

There were fourth years and older of all houses at the party. For once, every house seemed to be at ease with one another. He set down his goblet of water for a moment to kneel and tie his shoe.

_What did Peter mean when he said 'loosen down'? Did he think that Remus was being too uptight? Was he insinuating that he could not have any fun or that he did not know how to?_

Remus was unusually bothered by this but he managed to shove it away as he straightened out and reclaimed his goblet. Remus sighed and downed his water in one mouthful and set it down. A frown etched itself across his features when he tasted something different about his water.

It actually burned his throat; it was almost bad enough to make his eyes water. So he looked at his cup and stared avidly at it as if it would eventually start spewing words at him.

His vision was growing blurry from the staring so he blinked and looked around. In fact, everything seemed to have a funny red outline to everything and his mind was growing inert.

Little did he know that James and Sirius had really had spiked his water when he went to tie his shoe. Peter did not see this but when he looked at Remus, who let out a chortle, he frowned, too.

"Remus?" Peter asked tentatively and took a cautious step towards fourth year.

"Peter?" Remus asked and looked at him; but his usually rarefied self broke as he started to laugh.

"I think you just had a whole glass of straight up firewhiskey," Peter said and took the goblet and set it on the table beside him.

"Nah," Remus said with a wave of his hand, "I don't drink although that water seemed to have had something in it. It tasted...different, unusually different. But I'm too tired to care about that. Do you want to dance? I think we should dance. I like the Weird Sisters."

"Remus—" Peter said and threw his hands up, "—relax and just shut up for a moment. You're really garrulous when you drink firewhiskey. Perhaps I should get you seated somewhere—yes. Remus! We're sitting, follow me."

Peter seized Remus by the wrist and dragged him to one of the chairs and shoved him down into it by the shoulder and sat down beside him. He rubbed his forehead and sighed to himself. _Since when was Peter the responsible one? _

He wasn't cut out for it.

By then, Lily Evans came forth to present herself and set down her glass of water when she noticed Remus's slightly dazed expression as he stared at the opposite wall.

"Remus?"

Remus turned at the sound of his name and stood up. "Hello, Lily—no Peter, I'm all right; I'm not drunk—how are you? Please, ignore whatever Peter is saying because it's untrue."

She knit her eyebrows in confusion but blinked. "Okay, it's good to see you. Veraciously, I would have never expected you to be here. I like your suit, by the way. It's desirable in the muggle-world, if you did not know."

"James heard about James Bond and insisted that we try to look like him," Remus explained with the roll of his eyes but he smiled, "and, my Lily flower, how have you been?"

"I've been well," she said and looked a little confused, "I wanted to apologize if I was formerly boorish towards you. Alice is my friend and I am sure you would react the same way if one of your friends was upset—oh wait, you do do that with Potter."

"Kick the habit, apology is accepted and I hope we can forget about the feud?" Remus said, fully aware that Peter was still with them and he did not want his friend to feel left out.

"Of course," she said with a nod of her head, "shall we sit and talk or stand and talk?"

"I am fine with either," Remus said and blinked as his feet seemed to stagger slightly when he went back for his chair.

"James and Sirius spiked his drink but he only had one goblet," Peter explained when Lily watched him with a raised eyebrow. She had nodded in understanding when Peter explained; she tended to be a bit more soft with Peter than with James or Sirius.

"I see," she murmured then walked over to Remus while Peter departed for Sirius and James.

"I unwillingly had one drink," Remus muttered once he caught drift of what Peter was telling Lily. She chortled merrily and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Remus leaned against the table with his elbows and looked at the ceiling, his face was warm and flushed. He was a terrible lightweight.

"Amusing prank they pulled on you," Lily said shortly.

"To them, I am sure it was," Remus said, his hand flew to his chest when his throat jumped involuntarily.

She chuckled again and patted Remus's arm, it was strange to see her soft spoken side, he usually never conversed with that side of Lily but he was. He admitted it to himself, he liked it. _No wonder why James went after her._

Her pulchritudinous features seemed emphasized in this light—or perhaps it was because of the firewhiskey—but she seemed much more alluring when she seemed relaxed and at ease.

The party seemed be going on peacefully for it was rather quiet—too quiet. Before Lily could say anything, Remus leaped to his feet, all of his sobriety came back as he looked around the room.

"Are people outside?" he asked her as he started towards the door.

"I believe."

He pursed his lips as he hastily left The Three Broomsticks; the door swung open and as it did, he nearly hit someone in the head. Frank stumbled slightly but relaxed when his eyes fell on Remus.

"Oh!" said he.

"Have you seen Sirius or James—or Peter for that matter?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"They're over there," Frank said and pointed towards the ragged circle several students made. Remus thanked him with a pat to the shoulder before literally pushing his way through the crowd of people, not bothering to apologize.

Do The Hippogriff by The Weird Sisters was playing loudly enough to disrupt his enhanced hearing but Remus had his attention focused towards finding his friends. If they were not inside then they had to outside and it was just too quiet inside. But he could not remember hearing them evacuate.

When he came forth, he stopped in his tracks; he wore, perhaps, the biggest frown of his face when he surfaced to the sight. His eyes landed, firstly, on Peter. The fourth year was standing with his eyes looking anywhere but at the two in front of him. It looked like he was trying to get a grip on his friends but failed and stepped back.

Then Remus's eyes traveled to James and Sirius, who were deeply intertwined and dancing in a tangle of limbs. Remus sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. He stalked over to his friends and stood beside Peter.

"What are they doing?" he inquired.

"They were dared to dance like a couple," Peter said, "I think Bernie Wells dared them to after James and Sirius dared him and Ella Froyt to snog in front of everyone. And we all know how competitive people can get over dares..."

Remus knew well enough but he did not want to see his two friends dance with vulgarity like that. They were clutching each other's ties'; one of James's arms was hanging around Sirius's neck and the other was at his side.

Sirius had James supported by the waist. James had leaned back a little, dragging Sirius with him; Remus exhaled exasperatedly when James threw back his head.

"How much did they drink?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not, they can act like this very sober," Peter said and motioned to his friends, "they did not have too much to drink. I think they had three goblets of firewhiskey. That's it."

"Oi!" Remus muttered and looked around for the source of the music. Perhaps if he went to talk to Madam Rosemerta, she would know where the source of the music was coming from. Perhaps she was playing it off her wizarding stereo she showed him back in February last year. He had really liked it until now.

"I know," Peter said and grimaced when Sirius's flushed face was close to James's neck, "l-let's just get them separated or something and get the crowd to go away."

Remus walked towards his friends while Peter broke up the group by shouting at them. It was a peculiar sight almost to the point where it was slightly amusing. Remus was one to witness Peter angry or sharp; it did not occur often but when it did, Peter got very shirty with people. He had learned that, himself.

The people started melting back, breaking up into scattered groups but their eyes were still on James and Sirius. They were still cheering and applauding but they were no longer forming a circle.

Meanwhile Remus was calming calling out his friends' names. He was using a softer tone in hopes of not raising a scene but when his friends would not listen, he raised the volume.

"Oi! Sirius! James!" Remus barked and shoved them both.

The two stumbled and disentangled themselves and looked at him.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Must you?" Remus asked.

"Must I what?"

"Dance with vulgarity?"

"We were?" James asked and looked at Sirius with mock surprise.

Remus swallowed and looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow and a stern gaze. But James and Sirius may have taken three too many goblets of firewhiskey to look unfazed.

"Remus?"

"Sirius?"

"We're not together or anything."

"I am well aware."

"You are being very cacophonous."

"I am well aware."

Remus could not believe he was having this conversation with his friends. He was even more angry with himself that he was slightly amused at James and Sirius's little game of innocence. But he managed to hide it under his glare.

"It's about time you start taking responsibility," he said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Preserve your castigation," James groaned.

"If you know it then I will," Remus replied and threw up his hands, "should we start heading back? I really don't trust you too much, especially with firewhiskey at the party."

"We're not drunk," Sirius pointed out.

"I am well aware."

"Will you stop saying that?" James groaned again.

And this time, Remus actually chuckled and grasped his friend's shoulder before stooping down to pick up the fallen jacket and handed it t James. The messy haired boy smiled crookedly and threw it back on.

He, Peter, Sirius, and James all made their way back to the castle in a slower manner. Remus made sure his friends were completely silent; he was not keen on getting in trouble, especially when him and his friends downed a few goblets of firewhiskey. He could not imagine the immense consequences so he kept them silent.

By the time they had sneaked back into the castle, avoided the paroling Prefects, Remus was nearly close to collapsing. His feet were steady but his mind was becoming inert and blurred. He cursed James and Sirius for spiking his drink when he was already lightweight but he decided that he would chide them more in the morning.

He was exhausted, too exhausted to diatribe them now. So he focused his attention on getting them all back to the common room. It was a bit of a challenge when his friends would randomly burst out laughing and virtually nothing. It was as if they were speaking through telepathy but Remus was sorely tempted to silence them with the charm.

By the time they actually got back inside the common room, Remus was already shoving James and Sirius to their dormitory. Peter was assisting in hopes of redeeming himself from earlier. The four collapsed on the bed, closing their eyes to exhaustion, at least Remus was.

If his friends wanted to go back out and get caught, at least he would not be there. He allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into a slumber but in the back of his mind, he was making up little excuses for his friends in case they did decide to go out.

But fortunately, none were needed.

* * *

><p><strong>In compendium, Remus was being responsible (reserved and stern), Peter was trying to be in the middle (helping Remus relax a little but keeping his other friends in check), and James and Sirius were being wild.<strong>

_**"Be serious."**_

_**"I am wild."**_

_**-Enjolras and Grantaire, Les Miserables.**_

**Tell me what you think! Cheers!**


	17. XVII: Abate My Pain

**All rights remain.**

_"You have not seen Sirius, have you?"_

_"I have not seen him since Sunday morning."_

_Remus ran his tongue over his lip and looked thoughtful, thinking carefully. He spoke to Peter about it first, not wanting to worry James, but he was worried. Sirius failed to show up anywhere for the past two days and no matter how much Sirius disliked some of their classes, he would never ditch without James._

_"Sirius is unwell, Remus," Peter said in a hollow tone, shaking his head dismally, "I should have said something earlier, now I regret, but I caught him in our dormitory—crying."_

_Remus turned at this sudden piece of news; he wore a confused expression so Peter elaborated._

_"He was holding a letter but when I came in he shoved it in his pocket and glared at me as if I personally insulted him," Peter said and scratched his nose, "though he would not tell me what troubled him and before I could he walked out."_

_Remus tapped his nose thoughtfully but his mind would not go anywhere purposeful. Peter, perhaps, matured quickly for he cleared his throat and went forth with his proposition._

_"I think we should apprise James—Sirius is his friend after all and James might be the only one to know where Sirius is," said he._

_"You know why I am hesitant about telling James about his friend's mysterious absence," Remus protested lightly and frowned slightly._

_"I know," Peter said lightly and blinked, "but I say we do that."_

"The letter!" James groaned and smacked his forehead. "Of course! I have failed to see it. I think I know where he is—he is probably with Madam Rosemerta, she was the only one who would let him there and not turn him in."

"Wait—what?"

Remus was beyond the point of confusion right to downright lost. James was being equivocated and it was spiraling Remus down to a migraine of genuine stress. The November wind was biting as he wrapped himself tighter in his cloak.

James and Peter stopped at the entrance of Hogsmeade for a moment before plunging on. The Three Broomsticks seemed much farther away when one had to trek through the cold.

When they burst in, Madam Rosemerta snapped her head up and automatically barked the words: "We are closed" to them but there came a grunt from inside in which she visibly relaxed.

"He's in the back," she said and pointed with the rag in her hands to the back of her pub.

Remus gave her a hasty thanks and was the first to rush inside with James and Peter on his heel. And there, in the back of Madam Rosemerta's pub, sat their fourth Marauder.

His breast was leaned heavily against the table top and his head was in his arms. And Remus narrowed his eyes at the bottles that were around him, then he grew angry.

"SIRIUS."

Sirius groaned and clutched his head at the booming voice. Even James and Peter jumped. Remus stormed over to the Black heir and seized one of the bottles and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the room. Madam Rosemerta retreated to the back, indicating her wild trust in the werewolf.

"Remus?" Sirius slurred and looked at his friend with glazed eyes.

"_Get up_."

Sirius obliged and Remus shoved him hard against the wall then forced him back into the chair, knocking down another one of the bottles and letting the bottle erupt into shards at his feet.

"Please," Sirius implored with as much sincerity a drunk fourteen year old could muster, "forgive me but I have been struggling with—some things."

"_Black_!" Remus snarled and bared his teeth.

Never has James nor Peter have ever seen Remus this angry. Sure, they got Remus agitated to the point where he used boorish words to get his point across, but Remus was one to never shout that loud. He was beyond livid, he was beyond himself.

James had an ephemeral feeling that he should intervene but he kept his feet rooted, feeling like he was intruding on something far deeper than he knew. Something obviously occurred before this that he was not aware of.

Remus advanced towards Sirius, knocking more bottles off the table with his arm and seized Sirius's shoulder. The Black heir shrank away, afraid of the undiscovered wrath of Remus.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I will repay you."

"That's only half of what I am talking about!" Remus spat.

Sirius looked at him with imploring eyes in which Remus only returned with a disgusted and livid glare. His chest was heaving and his eyes were blazing.

"You are incredibly pompous," Remus said in a dangerously low tone, he was shaking with profound anger, he was so angry everything had a red outline.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said in despair and let out attenuated cry of anguish or agony. He seized Remus's hand, apologizing, begging, and pleading. His gray eyes were actually filling up with tears but Remus stared back impassively.

"Let go of my hand," Remus said, ripping his hand free from Sirius's grasp. "You said what you wanted, now leave. Leave."

Sirius got to his feet and Remus whipped around to face him.

"You are such a denigration!" cried he.

James and Peter were simply was in a state of shock; neither one could move for they were too lost and confused and downright _shocked _to see their friend so angry. They were lost for words but Sirius seemed to know what Remus was upset about for he kept muttering apologizes. Finally James found his voice.

"What is going on?"

This time, Remus was the one to turn on him as he curled his lip back. He squared his shoulders, looking like he trapped Sirius with some invisible bind. He growled low in his throat:

"Sirius stole my alcohol and absconded to the one pub that would not turn him in for underage drinking or skipping school hours. I have caught him here once before and after I refuted him, he still refused to give it up. And here he sits, drunk on his arse."

"Is that what you want me to feel like, just like an enervated animal?" Sirius shot back.

"Lick your wounds," Remus said, his lip curling back.

This time, Sirius fired up:

"But it is okay for you to sit and drink? It is okay if you do it because you, the O Great One, can drink because your life gets too hard to cope with and you turn to numbing the pain? I daresay that is rather craven! You are just an ugly mess, my fatuous friend."

Remus bristled. "You have a load of audacity to speak to me like that. You need no help discrediting yourself, you do that just fine on your own."

"STOP!" James belted and threw himself between his two friends, tears pricking his eyes. "STOP!"

"What is going on?" Peter demanded and stood next to Remus. He was shocked, afraid, angry, and frustrated with Remus's cacophonous tone towards his other friend.

"Remus? You drink?" James asked in disbelief.

"_Surprise_! It turns out that I am not always perfect from every angle. I have flaws, too. I despise when people find out that I make poor choices. I am not perfect," Remus snarled. "It's not an addiction—but it's been there to abate my problems. It was a bad habit to fall under—Fabian brought me under its impact and I-I've grown to desire it. But the last thing I want is someone else becoming a slave of this terrible habit."

"I make my own decisions—"

"—with my whiskey! Get your hands off my whiskey! I was going to dispose of those bottles tonight," Remus said and huffed loudly, "to James and Peter, I am no longer drinking my problems away. I have learned to cope with it in other ways. But when I caught this one doing the same as I did—he promised me he wouldn't if I allowed him a few of my bottles."

"I'm still very lost," James muttered darkly.

"You are not going to get the story chapter by chapter," Sirius snapped, "that is not for you to hear. That remains between me and Remus."

"This—" he picked up a bottle from the table, "—is not who you are, Black. Drinking does not make you any more desirable nor does it make life any more bearable." He threw the bottle against the floor, letting it shatter. "You vowed to me you would no longer do this. You even castigated me for doing this. You discredit me."

Sirius swallowed but there was no fire in his eyes, only regret, pain, and anger. Remus snatched a half filled bottle and stormed out of the pub, ignoring the shocked expressions from his friends.

He really hated as he downed the whiskey but his mind was blazing with so much resentment, he was having trouble thinking clearly.

_"Remus?"_

_Remus, who was drunk, looked up at Sirius with a vacant expression._

_"Remus? Are you drunk?"_

_The werewolf curled his lip back and unconsciously nudged the bottle away from him but another bottle was behind him, empty. Sirius bit his lips to hold the tears at bay when he saw his friend._

_Sirius was the only one who knew of Remus's recent drinking habits. It came as a great shock to him the first time he found Remus passed out with a bottle in his fingers. It came as a greater shock to him when Remus confessed his occasional drinking._

_"This doesn't change my opinion on you, Remus. I am thoroughly surprised you chose this, though. Usually you are very rarefied," Sirius said and apparently that was the wrong thing to say for Remus leaped to his feet._

_"That's just it! Everyone expects me to be perfect because my exterior makes it look so but what about the interior? I am human, too. I feel pain and despair and hopelessness; I suffer, too. But I desire to forget the pain, sometimes; that is why, my friend, I desire a drink or two. It abates the pain."_

_"You are starting to sound like Fabian," Sirius said soothingly, "please sit down. Remus, I care about you, please sit down."_

_Remus sat but his eyes remained that blazing look Sirius sometimes had a habit of flinching away from. But tonight, he met that fiery gaze with one of his very own._

_"I'm a slave of his habit," Remus whispered then pushed the bottle away, "I am not drinking anymore. I refuse to let another drop of alcohol pass whenever I abscond."_

_"Music to my ears, mate," Sirius said and pulled Remus in an embrace. The werewolf stiffened but returned the gesture with his free arm._

Remus fumed and drummed his fingers against the bottle as he tipped it back to his lips, then immediately spitting it back out.

_Sirius was lying on Remus's bed with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hands. He was humming to himself but merely smiled when Remus came in and let his messenger bag drop with a thud._

_"What are you doing?" Remus asked then froze. "What are you doing with my whiskey? Why are you drinking?"_

_"Failure," Sirius moaned, "I failed you. You are right, it feels good, it numbs the pain, it helps you forget."_

_"I was wrong," Remus said and ripped the bottle away, "this damned invention only alleviates the pain but it comes back the next morning worse than before. Trust me, I know."_

_"Give it to me."_

_"No," Remus said and used his wand to hold it out of reach, "vow to me that you will never drink again. I will not permit you to fall into the slavery of alcohol. I will not permit it. Vow to me and I will vow to you the very same."_

Liar. Remus fumed some more and looked down at the deriding bottle clutched in his hand. He vowed to Sirius that he would not touch another drop of alcohol to abate the pain. He vowed to Sirius—but Sirius broke his promise to him, so why shouldn't he be allowed to do the same.

He started to tip his head back with the rim of the bottle to his lips but suddenly he stopped and threw the bottle as far away as he could from him. And suddenly, he felt better, lighter, filled with minor alacrity. It was blissful.

But he detested the way everyone thought he was perfect and that he would not make stupid decisions. Drowning in self-loathe did not improve his mood as he stomped to the castle.

His head was spinning but he did not care; he knew James and Peter would help Sirius back to the castle so Remus did not hesitate to leave without them. He continued to mentally curse and spit at himself.

No tears came from Remus, no tears ever came from Remus anymore, but only anger—built-up, unwanted, and quisling anger; he detested it. But so many words go unsaid in his mind that it eventually comes out later in a fit of rage.

The way up to the castle seemed like such a shorter walk than leaving. He had missed dinner but he was not even hungry though the faint scent of whiskey lingered around him and on him.

He knew most of the students would be in the Great Hall, so that was were he went when he first entered the building. He slipped into the corners, threading around the bustling students, and sought out a certain redhead.

"Lily?" Remus asked, placing his hand on her shoulder to have her attention.

"Remus?" Lily asked in surprise and narrowed her eyes, she was aware that something was wrong for Remus simply wore his troubled expression.

"Can—can we talk or something?" Remus asked in a hollow tone that made Lily's heart melt with sympathy and sadness. She brushed her fingers across his face as she smiled.

"Of course, but let's go somewhere a little less crowded."

Remus venerated, adored, and loved Lily. They sat in the Astronomy Tower together and leaned against the wall, facing the window and staring at the sky. They sat in a comfortable silence for a brief moment before she took her hand in Remus's and laced her fingers with his.

"What has you in a fix?" she mollified.

"I just need someone to talk to," Remus murmured.

"Then I will do just that," Lily said and ran her hand through his hair.

T'was another thing Remus venerated Lily for; she never failed to do her duty as a friend. She had a beautiful heart that Remus envied, he tried to take after her and offer himself for his friends. Lily would be the shoulder to lean on or to cry on. She would be the friend to console in. She would be the ears to listen to an hour rant. She would be the friend that is simply there.

"You are a wonderful person," Remus murmured, "words cannot do you justice."

She hummed in contentment and continued to lace her fingers in his hair in a comforting gesture. They leaned against each others' shoulders; a deep rumble of happiness came from Remus as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"That is music to my ears," Lily said earnestly, "I love to hear that as much as as getting good marks on my work."

Remus chuckled, it sounded foreign to him. "You must think me mad."

"Nonsense!" Lily said dismissively and frowned slightly. "You are anything but that. Do not linger on that thought for a moment longer! I will not permit it, it does not suit you."

"I am not perfect," Remus whispered and closed his eyes in content when he heard Lily laugh.

"Of course you are not but nothing is," Lily said and offered another smile (they never got old), "which makes everything perfectly imperfect. It creates a balance. There is a whole philosophy behind it that I am not going to go into."

"Fair enough," Remus said and looked at her, "you have a beauty in you that cannot be seen through your exterior or appearance. It makes you unique, did you know?"

"You are in favor with your words," Lily said, "I like the way it comes to you with ease. Especially when you are passionate about something, words never fail you when you are speaking with passion."

"I do not hear that often," Remus said earnestly and flickered a smile.

"Keep the faith for as long as you breathe, you are not alone," Lily said and leaned her head on his shoulder; it gave him a sense of psychological comfort that made him filled on the inside.

"I adore your veracity," Remus said and Lily yawned.

* * *

><p>Sirius was buttressed by James and Peter as the three worked their way back to the castle. As soon as they realized that they did not want to enter the castle with a drunk fourth year, they veered off and headed for the Willow Tree at the end of the rode.<p>

It did not offer much protection against the wind, but it offered a dry part right beside the trunk. They set Sirius in the middle and James and Peter crowded around him. The three were huddled but shaking against the cold.

_How they wished they knew a spell that would keep them warm!_

But the best they could do was wrap themselves in their insulating cloaks and each others' arms. They were a heap of tangled limbs as they fought to stay warm. The strong smell of whiskey lingered but no one seemed bothered by it.

"Sleep and we will tackle this tomorrow," James whispered to Sirius.

"_Together_, mind you," Peter added.

Sirius just closed his eyes and rested his head against James's shoulder, burying his face in it. James let go of Peter's hand for a moment to push back his friend's dark hair before resting his chin on top of Sirius's head and threading his fingers back with Peter's.

"Peter? James?" Sirius mumbled.

"Hm?" Peter asked while James used his other hand, that was linked with Peter's other, carded through the fourth year's hair again (out of habit) then brought Peter's hand to his again.

"Thank you for being my friends. And Remus—he means so much to me. I want to thank him for being my friend tomorrow," Sirius said and yawned, curling against James's chest and closing his eyes again.

Peter and James enclosed their ragged formation a little tighter and fell asleep on Sirius's shoulders with their hands interlocked and their legs all tucked close but entwined.


End file.
